La Fuerza del Destino
by trunksvegeta13
Summary: En esta historia Bra viaja, por error, a un universo alternativo (el mundo donde se encuentra Mirai Trunks). La joven Semisayajin tenrá que luchar para salvar su vida y la de su "hermano". Además, conocerá por primera vez, al androide C17. Este androide se convertirá en el detonante de varias decisiones de la princesa sayajin, aunque para él solo es otro "juguete" con el que divert
1. Capítulo 1: El Androide Nº17

La ciudad estaba devastada. Todo rastro de civilización había quedado reducido a montones de escombros. No había vestigio de vida humana donde alcanzaba la vista, sin embargo, de tanto en tanto, Bra podía encontrar alguna huella de humanidad. Algunos objetos sepultados entre las ruinas, armas dispersas por doquier y hasta algunos juguetes abandonados en una apresurada carrera.

La joven sobrevolaba la zona con el ceño fruncido. Algo había salido mal. No había viajado al pasado, al menos, no al pasado de su misma dimensión. Parecía estar en un futuro paralelo.

Suspiró y, ante la certeza de no encontrar ningún ser humano en aquel lugar, decidió descender para descansar y sopesar sus opciones. Tomo tierra con un grácil movimiento y se sentó sobre una viga de hormigón que yacía partida en dos sobre el terreno.

-Y ahora qué voy a hacer. La máquina del tiempo no tiene energía suficiente para el viaje de vuelta –agarró sus propias rodillas entre sus brazos y dejó que la suave brisa elevara sus cabellos-.

Solo ahora que estaba sola en un mundo devastado pensó que su viaje habías sido un error. Por otra parte, no podía sino culpar a su padre de todo. Él se negaba a entrenarla, pues desde la partida de Goku con Shenron la tierra estaba en paz, ningún enemigo asediaba el planeta. Pero eso no era excusa para que la princesa de los sayajin no tuviera un debido entrenamiento, pensaba ella.

Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta estar a punto de tocarse al recordar las palabras de su padre cuando le pidió entrenar junto a él: De ninguna de las maneras, pequeña. No hay que preocuparse de nada. No importa que ese insecto de Kakaroto no esté, yo, el príncipe de los sayajin, protegerá este planeta. No es que me importe mucho, pero es el lugar donde vivo. No necesitamos más guerreros. Además, los entrenamientos no son para mujeres…

La rabia contrajo el rostro de la joven mientras rememoraba la sonrisa triunfal de su padre. Por otro lado, su hermano Trunks había dejado sus entrenamientos para centrarse en la dirección de la Corporación Cápsula. Él la comprendía mejor e, incluso, la había enseñado a luchar en varias ocasiones, pero Bra sabía que era demasiado blando con ella, además, en los últimos tres años se negaba a entrenar. Por otra parte, los hijos de Goku tampoco la ayudaban, por miedo a que Vegeta y su ira recayera sobre ellos si los descubrieran entrenando a su pequeña.

-Orgullosos… -musitó-. Seguro que no quieren entrenarme para que no los supere.

Bra se puso en pie y se quitó el polvo de su falda roja, a juego con su top. No era la ropa más adecuada para entrenar, pero no tenía previsto robar la máquina del tiempo de su madre. Lo decidió al descubrirla entre los experimentos que Bulma guardaba en una sala de la inmensa mansión donde vivía.

Su plan era volver al pasado para enfrentarse a algún enemigo no demasiado peligroso, pero al parecer, no entendió correctamente los controles de la máquina el tiempo.

-Bueno, si me quedo aquí nunca podré volver. Será mejor que busque algún rastro de vida humana. En este mundo tiene que haber alguien que sepa ayudarme… -indicó mientras miraba a su alrededor-.

A pesar de estar en ruinas, el paisaje tenía un toque futurista, aunque para Bra se asemejaba mucho a su mundo. Eso podría ser una señal de que la contraparte de su madre y por tanto, la corporación cápsula podrían encontrarse en ese lugar. Si consiguiera encontrarla estaría salvada.

Estaba dispuesta a emprender el vuelo cuando escuchó un gran estruendo. A unos kilómetros de su posición se formó un gran destello amarillento, que culminó en una explosión. La onda expansiva arrastró a la joven, la cual, tuvo graves problemas para mantenerse en pie. Poco a poco, todo cesó, pero una gran humareda de polvo comenzó a elevarse, impidiendo que pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella podía notar el ki de un sayajin, pero no conseguía detectar la fuerza vital de nadie más. ¿Acaso era un sayajin el causante de toda esa destrucción?

Decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Al principio desestimó la idea de volar, por miedo a ser descubierta, pero una cesión de explosiones la dieron el ánimo que le faltaba. Pensó que entre toda esa liberación de poder nadie se fijaría en ella. Descendió a escasos metros de la confrontación. Solo entonces pudo ver que, en realidad, había tres personas batallando. Dos de ellas estaban flotando en el aire y una tercera, la que emitía un fuerte ki de sajayin, permanecía en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

Se escondió tras unos escombros y, cuando se fue disipando el humo, pudo distinguir los rostros. Se trataba de dos jóvenes, una rubia que vestía con unas ropas poco apropiadas para luchar y un chico de cabellos morenos con un pañuelo naranja ajustado al cuello.

_Es C18 _–pensó Bra-.

Al joven de cabello oscuro no lo reconoció, ya que nunca había visto a ese androide, pero su padre se lo había descrito en varias ocasiones, así que supuso que era C17.

Luego se fijó en el chico que yacía en el terreno. Le costó reconocerlo, ya que estaba bocabajo y su cabello aún se mantenía rubio y brillante.

-Trunks… -murmuró-.

Ambos androides mantenían una sonrisa triunfal, pero no dieron su golpe de gracia. El androide de cabellos morenos giró su cabeza hacia la posición de Bra y esta se agazapó aún más. El muchacho perdió el haz amarillento que cubría su cuerpo y su pelo volvió a ser violáceo.

-¿Qué ocurre C17? –preguntó la androide ante la expresión de su hermano-. Acabemos con este muchacho insolente de una vez –añadió con gesto de desdén mientras extendía una mano y formaba una bola de energía en su palma-.

C17 se cruzó de brazos y expresó una sonrisa trivial.

-Vamos, C18, acabarás con la diversión. Este muchacho nos persigue desde hace tiempo y no nos ha hecho ni un solo rasguño. ¿Por qué íbamos a matarle si podemos seguir jugando con él?

-Eres como un niño –articuló la androide con gesto serio. Sin embargo deshizo la bola de energía que había en su mano-.

C18 se retiró el pelo de la rostro y se puso cara a su hermano.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Hemos destruido toda la ciudad y no quedan humanos con los que divertirnos. Creo que aquí no hay nada que ver.

-Tienes razón –indicó el androide expresando una sonrisa altruista-. Vayamos a otra ciudad.

-Sí, además… -C18 examinó su vestido-. Creo que necesito ropa nueva. Ese estúpido me ha estropeado mi nuevo atuendo.

C17 expuso una cara de desagrado, pero solo pudo mascullar: está bien.

Sin más dilación C18 emprendió un rápido vuelo hacia el norte. Sin embargo, su hermano no hizo ningún ademán de seguirla. Sonrió fugazmente y, acto seguido, descendió. Caminó pausadamente hasta rodear los escombros que tapaban la posición de la joven y se puso frente a ella. Bra sintió que su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente en su pecho. Puede que el androide tuviera una apariencia bastante inofensiva e humana, pero ahora tenía claro que eran los causantes de la destrucción de esa ciudad.

-Pensé que había acabado con todos los humanos de este lugar –inquirió el androide expresando una sonrisa fría-.

-No soy una humana, estúpido –bramó la semisayajin a la par que se ponía en pie-.

No iba a dejar que la mataran sin oponer resistencia. Puede que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al androide, pero era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era solo una niñita mimada, además, su padre no estaba allí para protegerla.

-Soy la princesa de los sayajines –determinó-.

El androide elevó una ceja antes de carcajear sonoramente. Bra sintió que se ruborizaba, se sentía ridícula al autodenominarse así, pero sobre todo, llena de rabia porque ese robot no reconociera su poder.

-Te vas a enterar, montón de hojalata…

Bra estampó su puño contra la cara del androide usando todas sus fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, C17 no se movió ni intentó esquivarla. Simplemente borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Fuera de ese hecho, el golpe no pareció hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

Bra se deshizo de su turbación y decidió atacar de nuevo. Esta vez atestó una fuerte patada en el cuello del ciborg. Como la vez anterior, el androide no se movió ni un centímetro. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Insolente –articuló C17-.

Acto seguido, golpeó a Bra con el canto de su mano. El golpe dio de lleno en su abdomen y la mandó volando contra los escombros. Aturdida se palpó la parte dañada y masculló un leve gemido de dolor.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el androide ya estaba a medio metro de su posición.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?. Cuando mi padre te ponga las manos encima serás solo un montón de chatarra… –protestó-.

-¿Tu padre? –preguntó el androide-. Ja, sea quien sea, no le tengo ningún miedo –añadió mientras sacaba una pistola de la cartuchera que cubría parte de su cinturón y sus vaqueros rotos-. No malgastaré mi energía contigo, humana –indicó mientras la apuntaba con el arma-.

Bra contuvo la respiración. Quiso decir algo, pero el miedo infundido por ese androide la impedía hablar. C17 se agachó para ponerse más cerca, ya que Bra aún seguía tendida en el suelo por el golpe. Estaban a unos escasos centímetros y el arma era la única barrera entre sus caras. Sin saber porque, Bra se fijó en él. Su apariencia era completamente humana, pero sus ojos y su gesto frívolo no podían expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, siquiera el triunfo y, a pesar de que sonreía, en apariencia divertido, no parecía poder disfrutar plenamente de sus juegos. El dedo del androide presionaba levemente el gatillo.

-¡C17!, ¡¿de nuevo jugando con los humanos?!

El androide moreno elevó su vista al cielo. Su hermana había vuelto a por él y no parecía demasiado contenta.

-No pierdas el tiempo –inquirió la androide-. He encontrado una ciudad y no estoy dispuesta a esperar.

El gesto del androide se torció. No le gustaba que nadie acabara con su diversión, ni siquiera su hermana. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, aceptaba que su gemela le diera órdenes.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Bra.

-Nos veremos, "princesa".

Bra aún seguía paralizada, pero pudo ver aliviada como el androide se erguía y emprendía el vuelo. Ambos ciborg desaparecieron en el cielo en cuestión de segundos. Tardó un tanto en reaccionar, aún sin entender demasiado bien porqué ese tipo le había perdonado la vida. Se levantó, aún dolorida por el golpe y caminó hasta llegar a la posición donde se encontraba la contraparte de su hermano en esta dimensión.

La costó un poco reanimarle, pero finalmente el chico volvió en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿dónde están esos malditos androides? –preguntó Mirai Trunks mientras se levantaba pausadamente-.

Estaba muy malherido y la sangre cubría buena parte de su cara y sus ropajes rasgados.

-Bueno, yo… -articuló Bra-. Los androides se han marchado –determinó con gesto triunfal-.

Mirai Trunks expuso un gesto de decepción.

-He vuelto a perder…

-Al menos estás vivo, ¿no es lo más importante? –intervino Bra palmeando el hombro de su "hermano"-.

El chico no podía esconder su frustración. Mantuvo la mirada en el terreno durante algunos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a la "extraña joven".

-Noté tu ki. Es demasiado elevado para ser una humana –expresó repentinamente-.

Bra no supo que contestar, así que guardó silencio. Pensaba que tal vez decir la verdad no era una idea del todo correcta.

El muchacho expresó una media sonrisa. Eso asombró a la joven.

-Supongo que no tienes donde ir, ¿eh?. Los androides han destrozado por completo esta ciudad…

-Bueno, en realidad yo…

-No te preocupes, formo parte de la resistencia humana. Acabaré con esos malnacidos, pero hasta que eso ocurra, puedes venir conmigo.

-Bueno… supongo… que es una buena idea…

Bra estaba estupefacta al encontrar la contraparte de su hermano. Era muy diferente al Trunks que conocía. Un sajayin entrenado y dedicado a la lucha, que vive en un mundo apolítico y que se enfrenta a esos androides a riesgo de morir. No tiene nada que ver con el empresario despreocupado y con cierto aire burlón que ella acostumbra a ver.

-Muy bien. Espero que no me malinterpretes, pero tenemos que volver cuanto antes. Así que tendrás que dejar que te lleve… volando… -expresó buscando en la cara de la joven un gesto de incredulidad-.

Bra señaló su propio cuerpo con gesto triunfal.

-No es necesario, yo se volar.

Mirai Trunks frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó nada al respecto, simplemente articuló:

-Entonces, sígueme.

Acto seguido emprendió el vuelo. Bra concentró su energía como su padre le había enseñado y comenzó a surcar los aires. Mirai Trunks aminoró la marcha para que la joven no forzara sus fuerzas, pero aun así le costó apartar el gesto de sorpresa de su rostro.

_¿Quién será esta chica?, nunca había percibido su fuerza vital… _

Bra sonrió cuando se sintió observada por su hermano. Trunks se limitó a mirar al frente y ambos surcaron el aire rumbo a la mansión de la corporación Cápsula.

_Mientras tanto, en una ciudad más al norte…_

-C17, ni se te ocurra. No he sacado toda la ropa que necesito –articuló C18 mientras salía de una boutique cargada de bolsas-.

-¿Enserio? –protestó el androide apoyado en el lateral de un coche que había robado. Le divertía mucho conducir y estrellar vehículos contra los edificios-.

Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada a la par que cargaba los asientos traseros del coche con bolsas.

-Está bien –indicó el androide bajando la mano que tenía preparada para lanzar una onda de energía-.

-Destruye otro edificio si te aburres –replicó C18 mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la tienda-.

C17 elevó ambas cejas y bufó, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a entrar en el coche de un salto y a apoyar sus manos en el volante.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, C18 dispuso las últimas bolsas en los asientos traseros y se subió al coche como copiloto.

-Vamos al parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Será divertido –indicó el androide moreno-.

-Te comportas como un niño –indicó C18 apoyando sus botas en el salpicadero-.

-Te digo que será divertido –articuló el androide poniendo en marcha el coche que comenzó a elevarse sobre el suelo-.

Pronto aceleró hasta que la velocidad se hizo imprudente.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era esa joven con la que andabas jugando? –masculló C18-.

-¿Acaso importa?, la verdad, no lo sé –confesó C17 dando volantazos para esquivar los edificios y demás obstáculos de la ciudad-.

-Su nivel de combate es mayor que la de un humano medio.

-¿Y qué?, no está a nuestra altura. Además –ambos se miraron a la par, como acostumbraban a hacer, parecían conectados mentalmente- ahora es mi juguete. No te metas.

C18 ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Mira al frente o nos estrellaremos–es lo único que dijo-.

C17 sonrió más abiertamente mientras hacía descender el coche para conducir por medio de la ciudad. El pánico colectivo se adueñó de la población al reconocer a los androides y, con su conducción temeraria, el androide se divirtió atropellando a varios humanos.

_En la corporación Cápsula…_

Bra inspeccionó su propia imagen en el espejo y bufó. Había agradecido en exceso que la dejaran ducharse, pues después del encuentro con C17 había quedado llena de polvo de los escombros, pero verse vestida con una camisa y un pantalón de Mirai Trunks no la agradaba en absoluto.

_Bueno, ya conseguiré ropa…_

Decidió salir del baño e ir en busca de su hermano. Tenía que contarle quién era realmente. Tal vez así podrían reparar su máquina del tiempo y volver a casa.

Pensó en ello mientras recorría los extensos pasillos de la corporación. Pronto escuchó la voz de su madre, bueno, de la contraparte de su madre y la de Mirai Trunks. Aminoró el paso para escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Así que la encontraste mientras luchabas con esos androides.

-Bueno, noté su fuerza vital antes, pero C17 me dejó inconsciente y no recuerdo nada más. Luego ella fue quien me despertó.

Bra detuvo por completo sus pasos al oír el número de ese androide. La imagen del joven apuntándola con el arma cubrió sus pensamientos. Pero solo unas palabras acapararon su mente; Nos veremos, "princesa".

_Maldito imbécil… _pensó ante el tono sarcástico en que dijo la palabra "princesa". _La próxima vez te daré tu merecido.._

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto en marcha y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba bajo el marco de la puerta del salón. Trunks la miró con cierto grado de curiosidad. El chico tenía el brazo vendado y un apósito cubriendo su mejilla derecha. Tenía más heridas, pero sus ropas tapaban las curas.

Bulma fue quien habló primero.

-Tomate una taza de té con nosotros –indicó sonriendo-.

-Eh, claro… muchas gracias...

Se sentó al lado de Mirai Trunks y este posó sus ojos en su propio vaso.

-Oye Trunks…

El chico la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho…

-Eh… bueno… Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que he venido para ayudarte.

-¿Para ayudarme?

-Sí, mi nombre es Bra y, al igual que tú, soy medio sayajin –dispuso su mano sobre el brazo de su "hermano"-. Quiero que me entrenes para que juntos podamos vencer a ese maldito androide.

-Bueno… los androides son demasiado fuertes… No creo que sea una buena idea…

Bra se sintió decepcionada. De nuevo la trataban como a una niñita incapaz de defenderse.

-Trunks –intervino Bulma depositando una taza de té frente a Bra-. Esta muchacha tiene razón. La máquina del tiempo no está lista y esos androides han estado a punto de matarte en varias ocasiones. Sé que quieres proteger este mundo, pero no conseguirás nada si te matan. No puedo impedir que luches –indicó la mujer mientras tomaba asiento- pero al menos, deja que te ayuden. Los humanos no podemos hacer nada contra esos ciborg, pero los sayajin sí –añadió mirando a ambos-. No seas orgulloso como tu padre y ayúdala a conseguir más fuerza.

Trunks frunció el ceño.

-¿Orgulloso como papá? –preguntó Trunks con cierto aire pensativo-. Bueno, supongo que podríamos intentarlo –afirmó mirando a la joven-.

-¡Perfecto! –articuló Bra mientras cogía a su hermano por los hombros-. Por cierto, ¿qué paso en este mundo…?, quiero decir, planeta. ¿Cómo llegaron los androides?, ¿y dónde están los otros sayajines?

Trunks no hizo públicas sus dudas acerca de la muchacha, no entendía cómo conocía la existencia de otros sayajines, pero se limitó a contarle la historia de los ciborg y de cómo estos derrotaron a sus amigos, a su padre y a su maestro, Son Gohan.

A Bra le costó afrontar esa realidad alternativa en la que su padre y el resto de sus amigos estaban muertos. No podía entender como C18 era, en parte, la causa de la destrucción de la mayor parte de las ciudades del planeta. En su mundo alternativo ella era una esposa y una madre, la madre de su amiga Marron. Por un momento quiso desvelar su identidad y pedirle a Bulma que le ayudara a volver a su tiempo, pero desechó tal idea. Quería ayudar a su hermano, quería demostrar que era valiente, que era capaz de luchar contra los ciborg. Además, había otra razón. En su mundo alternativo C17 había sido destruido cuando se convirtió, junto con su homólogo del infierno, en Súper 17. Su padre le dijo en alguna ocasión que ese androide había sido revivido por error cuando Son Goku pidió al dragón que devolviera la vida a los habitantes de la tierra, antes de desaparecer junto con este. Nunca prestó atención a la historia del tío de Marron, todos lo tachaban de un asesino, excepto C18, la cual, evitaba hablar de cómo ella y Goku derrotaron a Super17. Marron le dijo en alguna ocasión que su tío se dejó vencer cuando formaba parte del androide Super17, por eso ella y su madre no hablaban de él como el asesino que realmente era, ya que mató a Krilin, aunque este fue resucitado junto con el resto de habitantes del planeta.

Ese androide desaparecido siempre había estado envuelto en un halo de misterio. Bra nunca se había interesado por él. Después de todo, en su mundo era inofensivo. Decían que vivía en alguna montaña, apartado, como acostumbraba a hacer antes de ser utilizado por el doctor Gero y el doctor Muu.

En cambio, ahora sabía que era un sanguinario que había matado a su propio padre (en este mundo alternativo).

De un modo u otro, ese androide, C17, era el causante de su decisión. Aunque Bra no concia hasta qué punto podía cambiar la historia de ambos mundos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Humanidad

Hola a tod s!

Solo quería daros las gracias por leer y comentar. Como este es mi primer fanfic y acabo de abrir mi cuenta no esperaba que tuviera lectores tan pronto (la verdad, lo subí solo porque no tenía nada que hacer). Pero bueno, lo dicho, mil gracias por dedicar un poco de tiempo para leer mis historias.

**Capítulo 2: Humanidad**

Bra fijó sus ojos claros en la humeante taza de café. El líquido parduzco le devolvió parte de su reflejo distorsionado por la leve oscilación que producía el brebaje. Suspiró viéndose de nuevo sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su llegada a ese mundo y, aunque le costara admitirlo, echaba de menos a su familia –técnicamente, a su verdadera familia-. Añoraba ver la cara de su padre cuando esperaba frente al coche a que ella y su madre salieran del centro comercial, incluso necesitaba escuchar como gruñía cuando lo cargaban de cajas y bolsas o el gesto que hacía con la cabeza cuando Bulma le compraba una camisa nueva. Sonrió al recordar la cara de estupefacción de su padre cuando tuvo que vestirse con una camisa de tono rosa. Casi le estalla la yugular externa, pero su madre le convenció de que estaba muy bien y no tuvo más remedio que salir de ese probador para que ella también le diera el visto bueno. Cuando ambas sonrieron triunfalmente él se ruborizó y, cruzándose de brazos, bramo: si osáis reíros destruyo este maldito lugar. Su Ki aumentó amenazantemente, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando el resto de clientes se quedaron mirándolo. Pasó tanta vergüenza que volvió al probador. Su padre era un hombre serio y, puede que un tanto arrogante, pero en el fondo, era bueno. Aunque asustara a las personas con una sola mirada y quisiera parecer indiferente, Bra sabía que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre la ayudaría. Nunca fue demasiado cariñoso, la abrazaba muy de vez en cuando y solo usaba un brazo cuando lo hacía, pero, a su manera, siempre la hacía sentirse segura. Era el hombre más fuerte que la semisajayin conocía, por eso le admiraba. Sin embargo, era demasiado terco y, en cierto modo, sobreprotector. Bra pensaba que si estaba en ese lugar era culpa de ese tozudo príncipe, pero no podía evitar desear que él entrara por la puerta de ese lugar, gritando maldiciones, con la cara roja de ira y se la llevara colgando del hombro hasta casa.

Ella era mucho más fuerte ahora, había entrenado con Mirai Trunks sin descanso durante días y noches completas. Muy al contrario que su contraparte, Mirai Trunks no tenía miramientos con ella. Bra acababa con el cuerpo dolorido y completamente agotado y todo lo que obtenía del muchacho era unas escuetas palabras de aprobación cada vez que conseguía darle algún golpe –cosa que no pasaba muy amenudo.. Sin embargo, él no había dejado que le acompañara cuando iba a enfrentarse a los androides. Se marchaba sin avisar, transformado en supersajayin y volando a tal velocidad que era imposible alcanzarlo. Poco a poco, dejó de verlo como su hermano, sobre todo cuando su musculatura crecía y sus ojos se tornaban de un color azul-verdoso, cuando su pelo se elevaba y se matizaba en dorado, entonces, parecía alguien extraño. Bra había visto a su verdadero hermano convertido en supersajayin en varias ocasiones, pero no conseguía encontrar la similitud entre ambos, si bien eran la misma persona, la naturaleza, los gestos y esa mirada los hacían muy diferentes. Ese semblante frío, su característica seriedad, y sobre todo, esa mirada rígida, solo podían recordarle a una persona: su padre. Tal vez por eso pensaba que Mirai Trunks podría proteger ese mundo y a ella de cualquier cosa, incluso de los androides.

-No te preocupes, Trunks volverá pronto –la voz de Bulma la sacó de sus pensamientos-.

Bra alzó la cabeza para observar a su "madre", la cual, estaba sentada frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa de aspecto oval que había en la cocina.

Trunks debía volar durante kilómetros todos los días para conseguir alimentos y agua, ya que el sistema canales había quedado dañado. Por lo tanto encontrar ropa no era una prioridad. Aun así el joven había conseguido algunos atuendos de su talla, cosa que ella había agradecido mucho.

-No le pasará nada –añadió con una sonrisa claramente forzada expresada en su rostro-.

Bra asintió con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo reafirmando su confianza en Trunks, pero no hizo falta, pues el muchacho entró al lugar cargado con varias cajas de provisiones hasta tal punto en que no podía verse su rostro entre los bártulos.

-Lo ves –indicó Bulma mientras guiñaba un ojo-. Sano y salvo.

Bra se levantó para ayudar al chico. Cogió las tres cajas superiores del inestable bloque y, al fin, pude verle la cara. Trunks siempre contenía una sonrisa cuando la miraba, tal vez por eso, Bra empezaba a tener más confianza con ese joven de aspecto indiferente.

Sonrió a su hermano y se volteó con facilidad cargando con el peso sin problemas. Ambos dejaron las cajas amontonadas en un rincón.

-¡Ah, casi se me olvida! –exclamó Bulma a la par que se ponía en pie y desaparecía del lugar con cierta prisa-.

Trunks, acostumbrado a la aptitud de su madre, se limitó a servirse un poco de café en una taza. Luego se apoyó sobre la encimera y bebió lentamente.

-Oye Trunks –comenzó Bra tras mirarle durante unos segundos-.

Trunks se limitó a mirarla, era su forma de decir que la escuchaba.

-¿Crees que podrás vencer a los ciborg antes de que lleguen hasta aquí?, ¿no tienes miedo de que destruyan esta ciudad?

Bra pensaba que si un grupo de humanos había sobrevivido al ataque de los androides, ella podría plantarles cara. Aunque, si era realista, ¿cuánto tiempo más podía durar eso?. Tarde o temprano esos ciborg llegarían a la ciudad y todo cuando ahora veía se convertiría en el mismo paisaje, el mismo caos apocalíptico que había visto los últimos meses en sus trabajos de rescate junto a Trunks.

Ninguna expresión se hizo acopio del rostro del muchacho, pero sus nudillos se tensaron amenazando con partir la taza.

-Creo que nuestra única esperanza es la máquina del tiempo. Si consigo volver al pasado y encontrar a Goku, estoy seguro de que él podría destruir a esos androides aunque fueran activados. Sin embargo –dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera- no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Siempre que pueda, me enfrentaré a ellos.

-Pero si te matan… -comenzó Bra contagiada por el golpe de realismo del muchacho-.

-Bueno, eso antes me importaba. Pero ahora estás tú. Si esos malditos androides acaban conmigo, al menos, tú podrás viajar en el tiempo y destruirlos… antes de que despierten. Tienes la fuerza suficiente para ello.

El cumplido hizo que Bra sonriera fugazmente, pero su expresión volvió a tornarse sombría al comprender que, realmente, la vida de su "hermano" estaba en grave peligro cada vez que abandonaba las, más o menos seguras, fronteras de la ciudad.

-¿No crees que es imposible que esos androides no tengan ni una pizca de humanidad?.

Trunks la miró con rigidez.

-Son dos monstruos. No pueden sentir. Fueron creados para matar, y solo saben destruir todo cuanto hay a su paso. No importa que tengan base humana, ellos no pueden sentir nada –repitió-.

-No estoy de acuerdo –inquirió Bra recordando su mundo-.

_No comprendo cómo dos personas inofensivas en mi mundo pueden causar tal caos. Es completamente imposible que no haya algo de humanidad en ellos… _-pensó-.

Trunks sonrió.

-Eres demasiado buena, ¿sabes?. Entiendo que te hagas esa pregunta porque te dejaron con vida, ¿no es así?

Bra frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, él iba a matarme, pero… ella le detuvo... más o menos. Y, al fin y al cabo, C17 podía haber acabado conmigo en ese instante, sin embargo, se fue.

Trunks se puso frente a ella y la cogió por los hombros. Las manos del muchacho eran amplias y, a pesar de estar en su estado normal, su fuerza base le impedía ser delicado.

-Escucha. Somos su diversión. Ningún humano puede plantarles cara durante más de un segundo. Si te dejaron con vida es porque pueden detectar tu fuerza vital. Ni se te pase por la cabeza que tuvo compasión.

Bra le miró. El rostro de Mirai Trunks se tornó sombrío.

-Mi madre me dijo que fue él quien derrotó y mató a mi padre. Lucho para sobrevivir y para proteger el planeta, pero sobre todo lucho para vengar a mi padre. Y si no me matan antes, ten por seguro que destruiré a ese ciborg y a su hermana con mis propias manos.

Trunks agachó la cabeza y deshizo la presión sobre los hombros de Bra. Ella no entendía el porqué de su aparente y ficticia relajación hasta que no escuchó la voz de Bulma.

-Con esto podréis detectar la fuerza de combate de cualquier persona o androide –articuló elevando un par de objetos sobre la mano-. Es el aparato que llevaban los guerreros del espacio, pero mucho más sofisticado, por supuesto –añadió mientras le entregaba uno a Trunks y otro a Bra-.

La joven miró el monóculo provisto de un cristal verde con curiosidad. Sin embargo Trunks se lo puso al instante. La imagen le resultó algo cómica, así que se rio por lo bajo.

-Perfecto –indicó Trunks mientras pulsaba los comandos que quedaban a la altura de su sien mientras enfocaba a Bra-.

Bulma sonrió triunfal y luego expuso un par de cápsulas con el número 1 gravado en el centro.

-Y estos son los trajes de combate. Por supuesto, mejorados. Son más ligeros y más resistentes.

Dejó caer las cápsulas al suelo y, tras emitir un poco de humo, se convirtieron en dos cajas. Bulma abrió una de ellas dejando a la vista un traje azul acompañado de una coraza para la parte superior del cuerpo, unas botas y unos guantes.

-¿Qué os parece?.

Trunks elevó el dedo pulgar a modo de aprobación mientras examinaba la coraza.

-¡Vaya! –articuló Bra examinando su traje, más pequeño que el de su hermano-. ¡Si mi padre me viera vestida así se desmayaría!

Trunks la examinó con la mirada.

-¿Cuándo vas a poder decirme quién eres en realidad?

Bra esquivó los ojos del muchacho y cogió todas las prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme. No pretenderás que lo haga delante de ti, ¿eh? –bromeo mientras salía por la puerta-.

Bulma expresó una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de su hijo se ruborizaban.

-Vaya, vaya –le dio un codazo en el costado-.

-¿Eh?

-Es una chica muy guapa y muy lista. Me ayuda con mis experimentos y gracias a ella puede que la máquina del tiempo esté lista antes de lo previsto. Y además… es una guerrera –añadió con una sonrisa triunfal-. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Madre –replicó Trunks -.

-No seas tímido. Si te comportas como tu padre te quedarás soltero toda tu vida. No hay muchas personas como yo que se fijen en hombres tercos y orgullosos.

Trunks la miró con cara de incredulidad, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza con cierto desdén.

El detector se activó sin previo aviso. La fuerza de combate que indicaba era demasiado alta para pertenecer a Bra. Sin embargo, solo localizaba a una persona. Los ciborg nunca se separaban demasiado, además, ellos debían superar esa fuerza al entender de Trunks.

_No puedo notar su fuerza vital, así que solo puede tratarse de… otro androide. Pero, eso es imposible..._

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Bulma al ver la rigidez en el rostro de su hijo-.

-Nada –respondió Trunks tras unos segundos-. Voy a cambiarme –es lo único que determinó antes de salir de la estancia con el traje entre las manos-.

(***)

-¡Eh, tú, preciosidad!

C18 abrió los ojos para centrar su mirada en el coche que se había detenido frente a su posición. Estaba parcialmente apoyada contra un edificio, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada contra la pared.

Dos jóvenes humanos la miraban y parecían saludarla desde su coche. Fue el copiloto quien volvió a hablarla.

-¿Esperas a alguien?. Nadie debería hacer esperar a una chica tan guapa.

-Sube al coche, nos divertiremos –intervino el conductor expresando su mejor sonrisa-.

C18 se apartó el pelo del lado derecho de su cara y volvió a mirar sus propias botas. Esta vez había optado por un atuendo poco llamativo. Unas botas altas por encima de unos vaqueros ajustados y un top negro algo escotado.

-Vamos, preciosa –prosiguió el copiloto, que no alcanzaría los veinte años, mientras la indicaba con un movimiento de mano que se acercara-.

C18 esbozó una media sonrisa. El comportamiento de los humanos le parecía del todo irracional e inadecuado Seguramente ellos no la habían reconocido, de otro modo, no se atreverían a dirigirla la palabra. Pero por alguna razón su hermano no había destruido la ciudad nada más verla y ambos habían pasado bastante desapercibidos en el lugar. Ella no odiaba a los humanos, solo que pensaba que eran seres inferiores y que, por ende, no merecían las diversiones que poseía ese planeta. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, a ella le gustaba ese planeta. Después de todo, había sido creada en él. Su gemelo era distinto a ella, parecía más frío y, sin embargo, era tan "humano". Le gustaba conducir en vez de volar, una pérdida de tiempo a su entender, se divertía jugando con los ejércitos que intentaban destruirlos y, cuando se enfadaba, destruía ciudades enteras con una sola mano. Él si odiaba a los humanos y eso, el odio, le había menos perfecto. Al fin y al cabo, era un sentimiento. C18 no podía decir que le quisiera, tampoco podría querer a nadie, era una ciborg. Pero C17 era la única persona que siempre estaba a su lado, era igual que ella y eso le bastaba. Además, por muy distante que fuera, la protegía –ella no le necesitaba para acabar con unos cuantos militares, pero eso a él no le importaba-. A parte de esa relación de complicidad, no había más entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada acerca de su pasado, y el hecho de que dijeran que eran hermanos solo era inducido porque fueron creados a la vez.

_Espero que C17 no se entretenga demasiado _–pensó mientras cerraba observaba con indiferencia el coche-.

El joven copiloto se bajó del vehículo y se puso frente a ella. Se movía con pesadez. Era un chico alto y musculado y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas para hacer alarde de sus horas de gimnasio.

-Supongo que he sido algo grosero –comenzó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo-. Me llamo Shin. Mi amigo y yo vamos a tomar algo. No importa a quien estés esperando, te lo pasaras mejor con nosotros.

-Déjame en paz –indicó la androide mientras su ceño se fruncía en un gesto de enfado-.

-Vamos –insistió cogiéndola del brazo-.

C18 estaba a punto de hacer que se arrepintiera de haberla tocado, pero entonces apareció su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó C17 saliendo del salón de recreativos donde estaba apoyada su hermana-.

-Ah, así que es este niñato a quien esperabas –sonrió el joven humano-. No puedo creer que estuvieras esperando a este tipejo –lo miró con superioridad mientras lo señalaba con el índice-. Te mereces algo mejor.

La androide abandonó su postura y posó su mano sobre los hombros de su hermano. Colocándose detrás, indicó cerca de su oído:

-Ese tipo me estaba molestando. Quería que me fuera con él y se ha atrevido a tocarme.

En el fondo, a C18 le gustaba que el otro androide la "salvara". Era otro modo tipo de juego. Ella era una señorita y no tenía por qué luchar con seres vulgares cuando otro podría hacerlo.

-Le enseñaré modales –articuló C17 mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa-.

El joven humano carcajeó sonoramente.

-¿Tú? –le señaló-. Ja, ¿crees que tengo miedo a un niñato?. Te vas a enterar –alzó el puño y lo hizo descender en dirección al rostro de C17-.

El androide lo interceptó con grotesca facilidad. El movimiento fue tan fugaz que el humano no pudo evitar exponer un gesto de perplejidad.

-Ningún humano sirve para nada –sentenció C17 mirando a su hermana-.

-Acaba con él –sentenció ella-.

El joven solo pudo ver durante una milésima de segundo un haz de luz que manaba de la mano del androide, la cual, estaba dispuesta sobre su abdomen.

-¡Muere! –articuló C17 a la par que soltaba su energía-.

La onda desintegró el cuerpo al instante y se expandió cubriendo con su haz dorado buena parte de la ciudad. Las explosiones y los derrumbamientos fueron la nota predominante en el ambiente. Todo cuanto había sido alcanzado por la energía se convirtió en una masa de escombros y cadáveres disgregados.

El pánico cundió entre los supervivientes de las zonas adyacentes, los cuales comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones.

C17 se rio sonoramente, aun manteniendo la mano alzada. Su cabello se elevaba por encima de sus hombros a causa de la onda expansiva y su rostro se veía iluminado por el fulgor de las llamas que consumían el paisaje.

Su hermana lo observó durante unos segundos.

_Su fuerza ha aumentado mucho. Supera la mía. No lo comprendo, se supone que tenemos el mismo poder._

C17 dirigió su mirada hacia ella y, por un momento, le hizo senetir algo extraño en su estómago. El brazo de su hermano se mostraba tenso bajo su ropa y su sonrisa triunfal le daba un toque extravagante. C17 suavizó su mirada turbada y solo entonces su hermana abandonó la sensación de querer recordar algo que, por alguna razón, no conseguía rememorar.

-Vámonos –indicó la androide-. Aquí no hay nada que ver.

-De eso nada –respondió el androide extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo-. He perdido la partida y estoy cabreado.

-No seas ridículo. Piensa un poco. Si destruimos todas las ciudades, ¿qué vamos a hacer luego?

C17 se encogió de hombros a la par que lanzaba dos bolas de energía, una desde cada mano. El resultado del impacto fue el mismo que la primera vez.

-Idiota –masculló C18-. Terminarás destruyendo el planeta con tus rabietas –afirmó mirándole con seriedad-.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Qué harás cuando la tierra sea un montón de cenizas?, ¿eh? –preguntó mientras le agarraba por las muñecas para evitar que lanzara más energía-.

C17 la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si destruyo este mísero planeta me iré a otro –articuló con indiferencia-.

La mirada fría de la androide hizo que relajara los músculos.

-Vamos, ¿qué diablos te pasa?. Fuimos creados para esto.

Le soltó mientras expresaba una especie de bufido. C17 sonrió y lanzó una bola de energía por encima del hombro derecho de C18. Esta no se movió ni un centímetro, pero su pelo se alzó sobre sus hombros cuando fue rozado por la onda expansiva. Luego ambos fueron devorados por una nube de polvo y escombros.

-¿Cuántos humanos habré matado? –preguntó C17 con sarcasmo-.

-¡Imbécil! –bramó su hermana-. Casi me rozas.

-Imposible, nunca fallo.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana –masculló mientras alzaba el vuelo completamente irritada-.

El androide frunció el ceño. No comprendía la aptitud de C18. Se sacudió el polvo de su camiseta y comenzó a caminar entre las calles devastadas con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y lanzando bolas de energía con la diestra. Estaba tan enfadado que no soportaba ver ni un solo edificio en pie y le fastidiaba detectar la mísera fuerza de cualquier humano.

(***)

Trunks descendió con suavidad mientras pulsaba los comandos de su detector de fuerza de combate.

_Debe haber un fallo. Estoy en la posición exacta de dónde provenía esa fuerza, pero ha desaparecido._

Observó los alrededores. Todo lo que podía ver era un paisaje desértico, con escasa vegetación salteando entre los acantilados y las magnas laderas que conformaban el horizonte. Allí no había rastro de vida, salvo por la presencia de algunos animales.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar lugar cuando un leve brillo llamó su atención. Voló hasta una lengua rocosa que se cernía en una escabrosa pendiente y descubrió los restos de una puerta de metal. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había allí, había sido destruido. Había varios bloques de roca lapidados por doquier, eran parte de la montaña que ahora se cernía destrozada.

Se agachó para coger una porción de acero y observó las aristas desintegradas que presentaba el metal. No le dio demasiada importancia, los androides habían destruido la mayor parte del planeta. Sin embargo, algo le impulsó a seguir investigando. Barrió las rocas con una simple liberación de energía y esperó a que el polvo que había formado la explosión se disipara antes de poder ver algunas porciones de placas metálicas que se intercalaban en el terreno.

_Qué extraño…_

Se acercó a uno de los orificios que había formado en el metal y descendió a través de él, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de una sala subterránea.

Esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra y buscó algún interruptor palpando con las manos la pared más cercana. En encontró un interruptor y lo accionó. No esperaba que ese lugar tuviera energía, pero para su sorpresa, algunas luces dispuestas en las esquinas de la sala comenzaron a parpadear antes de alumbrar el lugar.

Lo que encontró hizo que su gesto se torciera. Había una enorme máquina en el centro, un artefacto de aspecto alargado que parecía estar en desuso y algunos compartimentos que se unían a la máquina a través de unas enormes tuberías. Cada pared estaba repleta de paneles y pantallas y había una camilla tirada en un rincón. También encontró algunos compartimentos en forma de tubos que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Estaban llenos de un líquido anaranjado, pero ninguno contenía absolutamente nada.

_¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_

Se interesó por los compartimentos con aspecto alargado. Cada uno tenía un número. Trunks se acercó a los números 17 y 18 y observó a través delas ventanillas de las que disponían las puertas. Por supuesto, estaban vacíos. Decidió cerciorarse de que el resto también lo estaba.

No encontró ningún ciborg dentro de los receptáculos. Había encontrado el laboratorio del doctor Gero, o lo que quedaba de un subterráneo de dicho lugar, pero allí no había nada ni nadie. Tal vez el aparato de Bulma estaba mal calibrado.

_De todos modos destruiré este lugar_ –sentenció-.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando se fijó en uno de los habitáculos que permanecía abierto. Este quedaba en la parte más posterior del laboratorio, por eso no lo había visto antes. Todo lo que pudo ver fue el acolchado del interior, igual al resto. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba arrancada. La encontró unos metros más a la derecha, con un enorme orificio que parecía haberse realizado desde dentro hacia fuera.

Estaba bocabajo, así que la volteo para ver el número: 21.

_Supongo que los androides 17 y 18 acabaron con todos sus semejantes hace tiempo. No debo preocuparme de esto…_

Finalmente, abandonó el lugar. Se alzó sobre los restos del laboratorio y utilizó ambas manos para destrozar con una gran onda de energía todo lo que quedaba de él.

(***)

_No puedo creer que haya vuelto a dejarme en casa. Esta vez conseguiré encontrarle._

Sentía el Ki de Trunks cada demasiado lejos, así que intentó acelerar su vuelo. Bra siempre se había considerado rápida, pero estaba claro que no conseguiría salvaguardar la distancia de un supersayajin a plena velocidad. El aire le resecaba los ojos y le cortaba la piel a causa de la velocidad, por lo que tenía que anteponer su antebrazo al rostro. Volar no debería gastar demasiado sus energías, pero se sentía como si estuviera corriendo a gran velocidad. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó mientras observaba, a unos kilómetros de distancia, una gran humareda que se cernía sobre el cielo-.

La columna oscura era inmensa, así que supuso que era obra de los ciborg. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y sentía una presión tal que se asemejaba a una gran placa de metal que contraía sus costillas.

Trunks no estaba allí y no necesitaba el aparato que llevaba puesto para saber tal cosa. Había memorizado el Ki del muchacho y lo reconocería entre un planeta infectado de sayajines. Pensó en dar media vuelta y huir tan rápido como pudiera, pero sacudió tal idea de su mente e hizo un último sprint para llegar a la ciudad.

Aterrizó forzadamente. Sus pies impactaron contra el asfalto y sus tobillos fueron quienes soportaron la colisión. Apretó los dientes para contener un gemido de dolor y observó incrédula como los humanos corrían despavoridos hacia las diversas salidas de la ciudad. Los coches volaban a gran velocidad y tuvo que esquivar uno saltando hacia un lado.

Había un gran aquelarre de voces. La gente perdía a sus familiares y gritaba nombres que se confundían en la algarabía. Sin embargo, una palabra se repetía una y otra vez: androides.

_Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?_

Apretó los puños y sopesó sus opciones. Trunks estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudarla y estaba claro que ella no podía hacer nada contra dos máquinas de matar. La mejor opción era imitar a los humanos y marcharse de allí.

_¿Pero qué estoy pensando?. Soy una semisayajin, la hija del príncipe Vegeta. No puedo huir como una niña._

Escuchó una risotada en una calle cercana y luego todo se volvió confuso. Un halo de luz amarillento cubrió todo su campo de visión. Por instinto, se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos y se elevó tan rápido como pudo intentando escapar de la onda. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Sintió un dolor indescriptible que atenazaba cada molécula de su cuerpo y la hizo gritar. Tenía que escapar de esa energía o moriría, el traje de Bulma no era lo suficientemente resistente, aunque, a decir verdad, estaba viva gracias a él y al hecho de que la onda de energía no le había dado de lleno. A decir verdad, solo la había rozado.

No podía ver por dónde iba, pero buscaba el cielo como si estuviera sumergida en las profundidades del mar y se estuviera quedando sin aire. Y realmente no podía respirar. La fuerza comprimía su pecho y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas. Cientos de proyectiles impactaban contra ella, trozos de hormigón y acero que apenas podía esquivar.

_No quiero morir. _

Eso es lo único en lo que pensaba mientras sentía que el traje comenzaba a rasgarse. No iba a conseguirlo y eso la llenaba de terror. Entonces ocurrió algo. Notó como una energía extraña manaba de su cuerpo, desde el interior de cada célula. Una fuerza extraña que la quemaba. No supo cómo, pero de repente, estaba suspendida en el cielo, muy lejos de la ciudad que se cernía bajo sus pies, como un paisaje de cenizas.

Estaba agotada. Fuera lo que fuera, esa fuerza había acabado con todas sus reservas de energía. Pero estaba viva. Jadeante, se mantuvo en el aire a duras penas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no había sufrido daños considerables, al menos, teniendo en cuenta que había estado a punto de morir.

Escuchó unos golpes a sus espaldas. Alguien estaba aplaudiendo. Luego, una risa de tono cargante y ciertamente sarcástico.

Giró la cabeza para observar quién era, aunque realmente ya lo sabía.

-Muy bien, princesa. No pensé que saldrías viva de esta.

Por puro instinto se alejó del androide y se puso en posición defensiva. El ciborg entrecerró los ojos y se rio más abiertamente.

-Eres ridícula –articuló irguiéndose en el aire-. Dime, ¿para qué sirve ese aparato? –preguntó acercándose a ella a tal velocidad que Bra se paralizó cuando vio el rostro de C17 frente al suyo-.

El detector lo analizó y la fuerza de combate que mostraba hizo que sintiera un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. Tuvo graves problemas para intentar aparentar tranquilidad. Además la cercanía de ese androide conseguía que se sintiera muy vulnerable. Si movía unos centímetros sus manos podría tocarlo, por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero no podría negar que se le pasó por la cabeza. Tenía curiosidad por saber si bajo esas ropas absurdas había un cuerpo más o menos humano o solo encontraría el duro tacto del metal. Por muy cerca que estuviera no podía distinguir en él nada que le hiciera parecer una máquina. Tenía un pelo bastante cuidado y un par de mechones recaían sobre sus ojos de ese característico color cristalino. Hasta podía sentir como respiraba.

-Contesta o acabarás esparcida por esta ciudad, humana arrogante –amenazó C17 cruzándose de brazos-.

Sintió varias cosas al encontrarse con esos ojos gélidos y esa sonrisa cargante que tanto e caracterizaba, pero el sentimiento que acaparó sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras "humana arrogante" fue la ira. Quería golpearlo, borrar la mueca de superioridad de su rostro y tumbarlo de un solo puñetazo. Pero tuvo que contenerse. Si lo golpeaba –o si lo intentaba- seguramente cumpliría su amenaza.

_Trunks tiene razón, alguien como él no puede tener nada de humanidad._

-¿Y bien? –insistió él acercándose más al aparato y, por ende, a su cara-.

Bra escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Por un segundo pensó que él también los escucharía y que, por alguna razón, la mataría por molestarle. Era una idea absurda, pero no podía pensar con claridad con ese ser tan cerca.

-Para medir el nivel de fuerza de combate –musitó, pues la voz se negaba a salir en un tono más fuerte-.

-Ah –se alejó un poco y puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con cierto toque teatral-. Entonces mide mi fuerza, así comprenderás que has sido una estúpida al venir hasta aquí.

Bra volvió a respirar, aunque no recordaba cuando había dejado de hacerlo. Al fin pudo pensar con más o menos claridad y volvió a centrarse en su actual situación.

Pero, ahora, ¿qué podía intentar?. Escapar ya no era una opción. Si lo intentaba, él la capturaría, o peor aún, la desintegraría al instante. No sobrevivía a un ataque a tan corta distancia. Solo podía enfrentarse a él. Aunque, sabía que el resultado iba a ser el mismo, al menos lucharía. El androide se rio de nuevo y eso la lleno de furia.

_Este maldito juguete se burla de mí. Ha matado a cientos de personas delante de sus narices y ella no he podido hacer nada. _

De nuevo esa extraña energía inundó su cuerpo y se concentró en sus manos, consiguiendo que notara intenso dolor en las palmas. No pudo comprender bien qué pasaba, pero alzó ambos brazos y gritó a la par que sentía como el quemazón dañaba su piel.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver el gesto de turbación del androide antes de ser devorado por una gran onda de energía azulada, la misma que había lanzado ella.

Todo cesó con la misma precipitación con la que había sucedido. Bra miró sus manos y, pese a lo que pensaba, no habían sufrido daños. Frente a ella solo había una estela de humo que se iba dispersando poco a poco.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba paralizada, mirando la cortina blanquecina.

_Lo he conseguido, lo he matado…_

Quería sonreír, pero no podía. No quería matarlo, quería darle una paliza y, tal vez, dejarlo inservible. Como mucho le hubiera gustado desactivarlo, si supiera cómo. Pero no matarlo. Después de todo, solo había conseguido ponerse a su altura. Él no la había atacado, al menos, no directamente.

_Pero qué estoy pensando. Era un maldito asesino. Acabo de presenciar sus atrocidades. Merecía morir…_

Suspiró y observó lo que quedaba de él, una simple estela de polvo.

Entonces su rostro se turbó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los característicos ojos celestes del androide, el cual reaparecía tras la distorsión del humo. Poco a poco atendió a observar su cuerpo entero. Le había roto la ropa. Su camiseta negra estaba prácticamente destrozada y la prenda inferior, de color blanco, también estaba rasgada y colgaba de su hombro derecho ondeando levemente con el viento. Sus pantalones también estaban bastante deteriorados y había perdido la cartuchera que siempre llevaba en la cintura. Su pañuelo seguía atado al cuello, pero estaba parcialmente desintegrado.

Sin embargo Bra se fijó en el cuerpo del androide, que permanecía casi intacto. Tenía más musculatura de la que la joven suponía, aunque no era excesiva, representaba perfectamente la anatomía humana y, en cierto modo, se parecía a Trunks cuando se convertía en sayajin, con la línea de sus músculos tersa y remarcada.

-Acabas de echar a perder mi traje preferido –articuló C17 con cierta parsimonia en su voz. Guardaba una sonrisa-.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?. No puede ser, yo pensé que te había… matado… -se sintió estúpida al decir estas últimas palabras, pero sobre todo por sentirse mal al pensar que realmente estaba muerto-.

-¿Creías que me ibas a destruir con esa mísera energía?. Pues siento decepcionarte, princesa –articuló mientras se palpaba el pañuelo y exponía un gesto de desagrado-. Aunque por el modo en que me miras, creo que te alegras de seguir viéndome –añadió-.

Bra no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al suelo por inercia mientras sentía que sus mejillas se enardecían.

-¿Qué pasa, niñita?, ¿esperabas ver tornillos o algo así?. Para tu información TODO mi cuerpo es como el de los humanos. Solo que yo soy infinitamente más fuerte que la basura que habita este planeta.

-¡Yo no te he preguntado nada, degenerado! –bramó la joven mientras apretaba los puños-.

_Será idiota, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarme como a una cualquiera?_

El androide volvió a mantener habitual aptitud seria. Es como si tuviera un dispositivo que quitara de su rostro toda señal de vida, salvo esa sonrisa irónica.

-Tu nivel de combate es más alto, pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí –dijo el androide consiguiendo que le mirara de nuevo-. Prepárate, princesa.

-¡No me llames princesa, montón de chatarra inútil! –bramó a la par que emprendía su ataque-.

Intentó alcanzar la cara del chico con su puño cerrado, pero no llegó ni a rozar su rostro. C17 la esquivó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. El puño de Bra rozó el cabello oscuro y, por la inercia del ataque, se quedó, más cerca de lo que quisiera, de él.

Pretendió enmendar su error y retirarse, pero C17 la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella con total brutalidad. El paisaje pasó ante sus ojos sin sentido y a gran velocidad y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía al androide a sus espaldas. El brazo derecho del ciborg aprisionaba su cuello y el izquierdo la mantenía apresada contra sí mismo. En comparación con él era un ser frágil, podría destrozarla sin despeinarse, pero prefería apretar levemente su cuello, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera respirar con soltura, pero no tanto como para dejarle sin aire por completo.

-Suéltame… -expresó a duras penas, pues el aire se negaba a entrar o a salir de sus pulmones-.

Se removió bajo la presión del androide, pero no conseguía que esos rígidos brazos la dieran ni un milímetro de espacio.

-Podría haberte roto el cuello antes de que te dieras cuenta –indicó el androide cerca de su oreja-. Aunque también se hacer otras cosas –añadió una risa-.

Esa voz colándose en sus pensamientos consiguió que Bra se pusiera nerviosa. No supo cómo, pero de nuevo esa energía invadió su cuerpo. Consiguió liberarse de la presión y clavó su codo en el abdomen del androide, el cual, se dobló levemente y expresó un leve gruñido.

Bra no comprendía nada, pero tampoco necesitaba comprenderlo. Captó una amplia bocanada de aire y se llevó ambas manos al dolorido cuello. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y volver a mirar al androide.

C17 se palpó la boca del estómago y se irguió. Ella esperaba que estuviera sorprendido por su nueva fuerza, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Esa sonrisa burlona volvió a posarse en el rostro del ciborg.

-Si piensas que he usado la más mínima fuerza, estás equivocada –afirmó él-. Podría haberte destrozado con una sola mano. Esto solo ha sido un juego.

-Solo estaba calentando –afirmó ella, aún jadeante-.

El androide pasó por alto la mentira y se lazó hacia ella. Bra tuvo serios problemas para esquivar la lluvia de puñetazos que este la otorgó y cada vez que repelía esas manos sus antebrazos ardían de dolor. Intentaba contratacar, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el androide no la daba ni un respiro. Y lo peor de todo es que el ciborg no estaba usando ni una quinta parte de su poder.

Entonces, desapareció ante sus ojos. Bra solo pudo traspasar con su puño una mera ilusión del androide antes de percatarse de que ya no estaba allí. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer en picado contra el suelo. Colisionó contra el asfalto y, por la inercia, fue despedida varios metros más allá sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era arrastrado.

Le costaba moverse. El dolor era insoportable y todos sus músculos estaban contraídos. Apenas pudo elevar la cabeza topándose con las deportivas azules del androide. Este tenía una mano extendida hacia ella y de la punta de sus dedos manaba una luz amarillenta.

-Adiós, princesa –se despidió con una trivial sonrisa en sus labios-.

-¡No, espera! –grito y su voz le sonó ajena-.

El androide se limitó a elevar una ceja, pero no bajó su mano, si bien tampoco atacó.

Bra estaba tan impresionada por este hecho que tardó unos segundos en comprender que la había hecho caso… por el momento.

-Dices que eres una princesa sayajin, pero suplicas por tu vida como una humana vulgar.

El androide expresó una media sonrisa. Ella apretó los dientes conteniendo un insulto. En su situación no podía hacerle enfadar.

-Tú también eras un humano –es lo único que respondió intentando ponerse en pie-.

El androide la devolvió al suelo barriendo sus piernas de una patada.

-Ten más modales, niñita –ordenó mientras volvía a colocar sus pies frente a ella-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? –masculló Bra mientras se ponía en pie-.

Esta vez C17 la dejó erguirse.

-Vas a arrepentirte de todo –añadió la semisayajin impulsándose para volar-.

El androide podía haberla interferido al instante, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos e inclinó el cuello para observarla. Bra estiró los brazos y abrió ambas manos.

-No seas estúpida, ya te he dicho que no me despeinarás.

C17 entreabrió la boca cuando vio como un tenue halo de luz dorado comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Bra. Sus ojos se volvieron más claros y su pelo comenzó a batirse sobre sus hombros con fuerza, sin embargo, no cambió de color. Los sensores de C17 captaron como su energía se duplicaba, pero no se movió ni un centímetro por este hecho. Por alguna razón solo podía mirar sin perder detalle la pre-transformación de la semisayajin.

Sin previo aviso una luz dorada ocupó todo su campo de visión. Solo entonces reaccionó y se cubrió el rostro con ambos antebrazo, una milésima de segundo antes de que Bra lanzara el primero de varios ataques.

La joven liberó toda su energía en forma de varias ondas doradas. Sus manos le quemaban y todo su cuerpo parecía desintegrarse por la liberación de fuerza, pero no podía detenerse. Su mente solo podía pensar en acabar con ese androide y sobrevivir. Es como si algo la hubiera cambiado por completo, como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

Solo se detuvo cuando la energía se negó a salir de sus manos. Para entonces todo lo que había bajo sus pies era un enorme orificio. De C17 no había ni rastro.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse, hasta mantenerse en vuelo era una tarea casi imposible, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera acabado con él. Al contrario, tenía la certeza de que seguía vivo.

Entonces una mano se alzó sobre los cascotes que conformaban los restos de lo que era una carretera.

_¿Y ahora qué?. Tengo que huir… no tengo otra opción…_

Eso quería, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso a su mente. Estaba agotada, cogiendo y soltando amplias bocanadas de aire que no oxigenaban plenamente su cuerpo. El androide salió de entre los escombros y se puso en pie con irrisoria facilidad. No le había hecho ni un rasguño, salvo por el fino hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura derecha de sus labios. Bra descendió, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en el aire. No sabía por qué, pero no podía evitar estar completamente impresionada con ese ciborg. Tal vez por eso continuaba mirándole mientras él se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Solo entonces se fijó en los pendientes que llevaba y eso le pareció tan poco apropiado en un ser como él que se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo.

Le observó mientras se limpiaba los labios. Seguramente esa sería su última visión, pues la cara de C17 era de total desagrado ante la herida.

-No has estado mal, pero sigues siendo demasiado débil, princesa –articuló mientras se acercaba a ella-.

Se detuvo a medio metro de ella y dispuso su mano a la altura del pecho de la semisayajin, sin rozarla. Las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a brillar, pero Bra solo podía observar fascinada el rostro del androide.

-Eres muy fuerte –admitió la joven antes de perderse en la oscuridad de su propia mente-.

-¿Eh? –articuló C17 cuando Bra se desplomó sobre él-.

Por inercia la sujetó con poca delicadeza, cogiéndola por la coraza y la miró con perplejidad durante unos segundos.

-Será estúpida, ha gastado todas sus energías.

La dejó en el suelo suavemente y sonrió antes de voltearse y emprender un rápido vuelo. Solo giró la cabeza una vez para echar un último vistazo a la joven.

Encontró a su hermana sentada sobre un edificio medio derruido. Parecía esperarle aburrida con las piernas colgando más allá de lo que quedaba de la tapia. Descendió cuando estuvo a su altura y echó un vistazo al paisaje general que él mismo había creado.

-¿Por qué no has acabado con ella? –preguntó su hermana observando como un humano herido salía entre el amasijo de metal en el que se había convertido su coche-.

-Porque no sería divertido –respondió él con total seriedad-.

C18 le miró y se rio.

-Te hizo sangre –articuló ella-. Tu juguete es muy rebelde y tú eres demasiado blando.

-No te confundas, C18 –cortó él señalando al humano con un dedo. Disparó un pequeño halo de energía que desintegró tanto al humano como parte del paisaje-. Desaparecerá con el resto del planeta.

C18 no cuestionó sus palabras. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones.

-Vámonos. Aquí ya no quedan humanos con los que divertirnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

(***)

Bra suspiró mientras la palma de su mano resbalaba por la ventana. La noche se cernía en el exterior. Ni un ánima parecía atreverse a surcar las desoladas calles tras la puesta del sol. La ciudad donde se encontraban parecía un mundo aparte. Los edificios aún se cernían imponentes y altos, como pretendiendo alcanzar el cielo. Las farolas aún alumbraban las vías y los coches permanecían estacionados frente a las casas que rodeaban la corporación. Aún en la desolación otorgada por la madrugada, había rastros de vida; luces reflectando en alguna ventana, alguna sombra surcando las cortinas, el humo deslizándose por las chimeneas o el parpadeante destello de algún televisor.

Solo quería volver a casa. Nada merecía la pena, había estado a punto de morir. Puede que su mundo fuera aburrido y que nadie la tomara en cuenta, puede que nunca volviera a luchar, que siguiera siendo una chica débil y mimada, pero es lo que quería. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó su palma contra el cristal. Estaba decidida a contarle toda la verdad a Trunks. Seguro que él y Bulma la ayudarían a volver a casa. Quería escuchar la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior diciendo que ya era hora de ir a clase, encontrar a su hermano desayunando rápidamente porque vuelve a llegar tarde al trabajo y que su padre se despediría de ella con un gesto de cabeza cuando pasara por el jardín y luego, ese orgulloso sayajin, seguiría entrenando solo. Pero tenía que conformarse con la realidad. Estaba en la Corporación Cápsula, sí, pero en otro mundo ajeno al suyo. El mundo donde los androides eran máquinas de destrucción.

Sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no hizo nada por reprimirlas.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierta?

La voz proveniente de sus espaldas sacó de su ensoñación a Bra. Se volteó para ver la figura que se apoyaba sobre el marco de su puerta.

Entonces se formó un nudo en su garganta que le impido hacer realidad su deseo de gritar. El androide se acercó a ella con parsimonia, en medio de la oscuridad.

Despertó sobresaltada.

_Mierda, menuda… pesadilla…_

Estaba tumbada sobre su cama, sola.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, sin excepciones. Intentar moverse era un suplicio y solo conseguía que las molestias fueran mayores. Al menos consiguió girar el cuello. Trunks dormitaba sentado sobre una silla puesta del revés. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y la cabeza dispuesta sobre sus propias manos. No quiso despertarle, así que intentó volver a dormirse. Aún estaba demasiado débil. La oscuridad la tranquilizó, pero entonces esa imagen volvió a su mente. Podía recordar con todo lujo detalles el rostro del androide mirándola fijamente. No podía apartarlo de su cabeza. O tal vez, no quería. No comprendía porqué ese asesino acaparaba sus pensamientos y hasta se sentía mal por ello. Había matado a su padre en este mundo y casi acaba con ella y con la contraparte de su hermano. Se sentía como si los estuviera traicionando a todos, pero no podía mandar en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, se sentía en deuda con ese ser frío y misterioso. La había dejado con vida… otra vez.

_Eso demuestra que aún queda algo de humanidad en él. Algo de compasión… _

Intentó borrarlo de su mente, apartar esa sonrisa, esa voz y el recuerdo del tacto de sus manos de sus pensamientos, pero era completamente imposible.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero eso le sirvió para pensar detenidamente en su situación. Y tomó una decisión: No iba a rendirse, no volvería a su mundo. Además, por más que lo negara, quería volver a ver a ese androide.

Finalmente el cansancio la trasladó al mundo de la ensoñación.

Nadie en la Corporación Cápsula se percató de la energía del androide que observaba la ciudad desde el cielo. Esquivando cualquier medida de seguridad de la metrópoli, el androide descendió y las suelas de sus botas negras se descansaron sutilmente en una acera.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hermanos

Hola!

Bueno, pues antes de leer el capítulo, de nuevo gracias a los que me leen y a los que comentan. ¡Comenten!

Bien, tenía pensado hacer otro fanfic dedicado a C17 y C18 cuando eran humanos, pero he considerado que aquí quedaría bien, así que en definitiva, tal vez lo haga más adelante, pero ahora se me ha ocurrido así. A lo largo de este fic pondré algunas partes más de esta historia (me parece que es una parte importante, porque C17 y C18 son protas y su pasado es otra forma de verlos de un modo distinto a esos ciborg que destruyen todo). Además, C17 va a empezar a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado humano en los siguientes capítulos (pero no nos adelantemos).

Vale, paso a explicar un poquito porque he hecho este capítulo (tenía prevista otra cosa), pero como Trunks es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball –después de Vegeta XD- he decidido darle un respiro (más o menos). En realidad este capítulo está dedicado un poco a la relación de ambos "hermanos" (y sobre todo de los pensamientos de Mirai Trunks respecto a Bra). Pero no penséis que es un capítulo de relleno, para mí es una forma de dar a conocer mejor a los personajes para que entendáis un poco las decisiones que van a ir tomando a lo largo de la historia.

Por otro lado ya sé que este es el tercer capítulo y que muchos esperáis las escenas más románticas, pero tener un poco de paciencia, que va a haber todo tipo de escenas así (muchas, muchas, tranquilas… y tranquilos XD). Tener en cuenta que hablamos del C17 del universo alternativo y, al fin y al cabo, es el "malo" y no quiero poner una escena con una situación forzada.

Espero que les guste.

Nos vemos!

**Capítulo 3: Hermanos**

-¿No te parece una pérdida de tiempo conducir? –preguntó C18 mientras revisaba su imagen en el espejo retrovisor-.

El viento azotaba en su cara y la despeinaba continuamente. El modelo de coche que habían adquirido era un deportivo descapotable. Podrían conseguir una aceleración vertiginosa, pero C17 conducía a una velocidad más o menos normal siguiendo las líneas de la carretera. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a la pregunta. Su gemela sabía que para él perder el tiempo era una forma de divertirse.

Conducía a través de una carretera poco transitada que quedaba rodeada por un par de desfiladeros.

-Casi todos los humanos del planeta están más al norte. Si conduces tan despacio tardaremos días en llegar. En cambio, si fuéramos volando, estaríamos allí en un par de horas. Tal vez menos.

El androide la miró de reojo.

-Ah, ya he tenido suficiente, C18. Me has obligado a ir de compras contigo y ahora quiero conducir.

C17 había aceptado robar un poco de ropa de su talla. C18 estaba harta de que fuera de ciudad en ciudad con esa camiseta destrozada y le había obligado a cambiarse. Sin embargo, no había conseguido que se vistiera con algo de estilo. Su gemelo había optado por una cómoda camiseta oscura y unos vaqueros, culminando su vestimenta con un pañuelo de tono naranja que cubría la cicatriz de su cuello.

-Creo que aún te comportas como un humano, C17 –replicó la gemela-. Conducir no es algo típico de los humanos.

C17 expresó un gesto de desagrado ante tal comparación.

-No me compares con los insignificantes humanos, C18. Sabes perfectamente que los odio. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene apresurarnos?. Los humanos no se van a ir de donde están. Y aunque lo hicieran, los encontraríamos. Tarde o temprano exterminaremos a todos los seres que habiten este planeta. ¿Qué más da retrasarse unos cuantos días?

-Como tú digas, C17 –aceptó ella mientras colocaba las manos tras su nuca-. Pero, al fin y al cabo, somos androides creados a partir de humanos. No debes enfadarte cuando digo que aún te comportas como ellos. Es normal –afirmó con tranquilidad mientras depositaba sus botas sobre el salpicadero, como solía hacer siempre que viajaba en coche-.

Su gemelo la miró brevemente y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-No te comprendo, C18. No puedo creer que pienses así.

-Fuimos creados para matar a un sayajin, no a los humanos. Pero ese hombre llamado Goku murió antes de que pudiéramos encontrarle. Los androides estamos programados para cumplir una misión, pero ya no tenemos objetivos. Supongo que por eso destruimos todo –aventuró-. Aunque realmente deberíamos acabar con esos sayajines que no hacen más que entrometerse en nuestros juegos.

C17 expuso su peculiar sonrisa.

-Tranquila, ese muchacho aparecerá en cuanto comencemos a jugar con los humanos. Y ten por seguro que esta vez acabaré con él.

C18 se rio.

-No seas egoísta –cortó ella-. Al menos deja que sea yo quien le dé el golpe final, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro. Procuraré no matarlo de un golpe –bromeó él-.

C18 dedicó unos segundos a observar como un coche pasaba justo a su derecha. Ajeno a la identidad de los ciborg el conductor los adelantó y continuó con su camino. C17 ni se inmutó y siguió conduciendo con bastante discreción.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer con la chica?, ¿eh?

C18 examinó el perfil de su hermano mientras decía esa frase. El ciborg no movió ni un músculo, pero sus manos se aferraron más fuertemente al volante.

-La mataré –indicó con seriedad sin apartar la vista de la carretera-. Como tú has dicho, tenemos que acabar con esos sayajines de una vez por todas.

-Bueno, pero mientras tanto… -lanzó una onda de energía al coche que se había adelantado-.

C17 tuvo que dar un volantazo para esquivar las porciones de chapa que se dispersaron por el aire. Una de las puertas del vehículo pasó por encima de sus cabezas y C17 se vio obligado a girar el cuello para esquivar una porción del capó, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para evadir las llamas que siguieron a la explosión.

-C18, ¿por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó mientras aceleraba entre las llamas, alenjadose de la segunda explosión que retumbó en el lugar-.

-No soporto que nos adelanten –se excusó ella limpiándose la ropa-.

-Típico de ti –dijo él sonriente-.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo aprendiste a conducir?, no lo haces tan mal.

-No lo recuerdo –contestó él-. Supongo que ya sabía conducir antes de ser un ciborg.

-Claro, por eso te gusta tanto –afirmó ella con la clara intención de irritarlo-.

Pero no lo consiguió. C17 siguió conduciendo en silencio rumbo a la Ciudad del Norte.

(***)

_25 años antes…_

-Acelera, Kurota –ordenó Akane mientras echaba un vistazo al espejo retrovisor-.

El bullicio de las sirenas de los coches patrullas cada vez era más cercano y no tardó en ver como los vehículos de la policía aparecían a sus espaldas tras derrapar en la curva que salvaguardaba la calle que habían tomado.

-Tranquila –indicó el conductor-. Los despistaré enseguida –afirmó mientras esquivaba con fuertes movimientos de volante el resto de coches que se interponía en su camino-.

Uno de los coches frenó en seco en un intento de no ser arrollado por la pareja que se daba a la fuga. El vehículo perdió el control y comenzó a virar hacia la derecha. El conductor procuraba enderezarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando uno de los coches patrullas comenzó una frenada tardía para no arrollarlo. El chirrido de las ruedas precedió al fuerte golpe causado por el impacto de la parte delantera del vehículo de la policía contra el frontal del turismo.

-Uno menos –comentó Akane observando el retrovisor-.

Se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo dispuso tras su oreja, en un gesto que repetía constantemente.

-Agárrate –indicó Kurota y giró el volante a la par que pisaba el freno y el acelerador en un derrape prodigioso-.

Akane interpuso su brazo al impacto contra la puerta del coche, pero la inercia del movimiento la aplastó contra ella. Su hermano mantenía el cuerpo medianamente erguido aferrándose fuertemente al volante. Las ruedas tocaron la acera en medio de la cuerva, y Akane vio como un muro se acercaba peligrosamente al capó, pero Kurota enderezó el coche, soltó el freno y aceleró tomando una recta por una calle más estrecha.

Los coches patrullas conformaron varios sonidos de frenadas y se escuchó otra colisión.

-Esto es muy divertido –afirmó Akane mirando a través del parabrisas con ojos extremadamente abiertos-.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, la adrenalina recorría sus venas y se sentía viva, muy viva. Era la primera vez que Kurota dejaba que le acompañara en un atraco y no estaba arrepentida de ello, a pesar de que la velocidad demencial que alcanzaba su hermano podía parecer un suicidio predestinado.

Kurota salió de la calleja y giró a la derecha con un fuerte derrape. Varios coches patrullas se unieron a su huida por ese lugar y otras sirenas indicaban la presencia de más policías en las calles cercanas.

Akane sujetó fuertemente el macuto lleno de dinero que llevaba sobre las piernas y entrecerró los ojos dos coches patrullas comenzaron una maniobra para cerrar el paso de la calle. Las patrullas pretendían crear una barrera con sus propios coches. Kurota pisó a fondo y consiguió pasar entre los ambos en el último segundo, si bien rozó la delantera de ambos coches y eso desestabilizó un poco su propio vehículo. Dieron varios bandazos internándose entre la acera y la carretera mientras la gente se apartaba desesperadamente para no ser arrollada. Kurota no tenía la intención de matar a nadie. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Usaba las armas de fuego para intimidar a los trabajadores de los bancos y a veces daba tiros al aire, puede que apuntara a algunos clientes si intentaban escapar, pero quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, eso le parecía despreciable.

Finalmente consiguió retomar el control del vehículo. Había ganado algo de espacio, pero los policías habían retomado su persecución. Para entonces Kurota ya estaba abandonando la ciudad, dirigiéndose en una carretera secundaria hacia las Montañas del Norte. Allí no había lugares donde esconderse, solo podía pisar a fondo el acelerador y adelantar a los escasos vehículos que transitaban el lugar.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de un disparo que colisionó contra el cristal trasero del vehículo, este se fraccionó y calló como una lluvia de porciones cortantes sobre sus cabezas.

-Mierda –mascullo Akane agachando la cabeza-.

Pero Kurota no se inmutó. Seguía completamente concentrado en la carretera y en el paso a nivel que se cernía frente a sus ojos.

-¡Les habla la policía!, ¡detengan el vehículo inmediatamente! –se escuchó a través de un megáfono-.

Segundos después otro disparo impactó contra la chapa posterior del coche. Intentaban acertar a las ruedas.

-Akane –indicó el joven moreno mientras daba volantazos en un intento de ser un blanco menos fácil-.

-Voy –articuló ella sacando de la guantera una pistola-.

Le temblaban las manos. Estaba realmente nerviosa y Kurota, sin mirarla, parecía percibirlo. Siempre sabía qué pensaba, qué necesitaba o cómo se encontraba. Desde que habían comenzado su vida solos, era así. Tal vez por eso Akane se sentía protegida a su lado. Pasara lo que pasara, Kurota tendría una solución, comprendería cualquier situación que la incomodara y evitaría que la ocurriera algo malo.

-Dámela –indicó su hermano-.

Akane le pasó la pistola y Kurota rompió la ventanilla de un disparo. Ese sonido tan cercano hizo que Akane sintiera un escalofrío. Kurota aferró fuertemente la mano derecha al volante y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla. En una fracción de segundo apartó la vista de la carretera, apuntó y disparó certeramente. Uno de los coches policías comenzó a dar bandazos al perder la rueda delantera, hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra la ladera que flaqueaba la carretera. Dos coches más se detuvieron ante la colisión, pero cinco vehículos patrulla siguieron su persecución.

Llegaron al paso a nivel y Akane pudo ver como la barrera se cerraba lentamente a la par que las luces rojas del semáforo indicaban la llegada de un tren.

-¡Para, Kurota! –gritó con un gesto de auténtico pánico en el rostro-.

Un tren de mercancías se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Pero su hermano estrelló el coche contra la barrera que se interponía en su camino y la atravesó. El sonido del tren era ensordecedor y el insistente pitido de la bocina se clavó en la mente de Akane. Esa mole de metal los iba a arrollar, estaba tan cerca que cerró los ojos fuertemente en un acto reflejo, esperando el impacto. Luego todo sucedió rápidamente. El sonido ensordecedor se hizo más fuerte, atronando en su cabeza, antes de comenzar a disiparse gradualmente a sus espaldas.

Su corazón bombeaba tan fuertemente que escuchaba sus propios latidos y su respiración era rápida y superficial. Estaba al borde del desmayo, pero lo habían conseguido.

-Eso ha sido una locura, Kurota –masculló con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-.

-Sí, ha sido una auténtica locura –indicó él mientras se internaba en un camino arenoso que cortaba la barrera de árboles que conformaba la entrada al bosque-.

Abandonaron el coche unos kilómetros más allá y se internaron a pie entre el laberinto boscoso con el único equipaje de su botín. Decidieron correr durante algunos kilómetros para asegurarse de que la policía no pudiera seguirlos.

Akane detuvo su acelerada carrera y observó el paisaje. Todo parecía igual. Una extensión de árboles altos cuyos troncos se intercalaban entre las hierbas altas, las cuales, salteaban el paisaje arenoso que conformaba el suelo. Los rayos solares se colaban tímidamente entre las altas copas, conformando diversos focos de luz que se precipitaban entre las sombras del terreno.

Jadeaba por el cansancio, pero estaba pletórica. Nadie podría encontrarlos allí. Era imposible, la policía no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Kurota conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano.

Él parecía más cansado. Se había parado frente a un árbol y permanecía apoyado en el, algo doblado y agarrándose el pecho con la mano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Akane-.

-Sí –afirmó él sonriente-. Solo un poco… cansado… Sigamos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí.

La joven rubia frunció el ceño, pero no replicó. Siguieron caminando a paso normal.

No era habitual que su hermano estuviera al borde del desmayo por una huida. Él siempre tenía más resistencia. Desde que eran niños había sido así, como cuando echaban carreras hasta la cabaña de su padre y Akane terminaba perdida y llorando llamando a su hermano. Él en realidad nunca se alejaba de ella, pero le gustaba esconderse para asustarla haciéndola pensar que la había abandonado. Entonces le odiaba, porque su padre le enseñaba a él cosas que a ella no. Le enseñó a usar un arma de fuego con solo nueve años. Su padre decía que era necesario saber disparar cuando se vive en medio de un bosque. No era difícil ver osos y otros animales salvajes por el lugar. Además, le llevaba con él cuando iba a talar árboles, pues era leñador. En cambio ella se quedaba sola en la cabaña, esperando durante toda la mañana el regreso de los hombres. Ella pensaba que su padre no la quería y que por eso no la enseñaba a cazar, a talar árboles y no le mostraba los secretos para orientarse en el bosque. Pero con el paso de los años, supo que eso no era así. En realidad su padre la adoraba. Pero los trabajos que le enseñaba a Kurota eran demasiado rudos para ella. Además, no quería que le sucediera nada malo. Era normal que su padre tuviera más confianza en la fuerza de su hijo, era un hombre antiguo y pensaba que Akane estaba predestinada a casarse, formar una familia y demás tópicos. Sin embargo Kurota era distinto. Siempre fue un chico solitario. Tal vez porque había crecido en medio de la nada, con la única compañía de su hermana y su padre. El leñador era más duro con él y si Akane volvía con un solo rasguño de sus escapadas al bosque, Kurota se llevaba una buena bofetada que le había volver la cara y reprimir lágrimas de dolor. Una vez Kurota pasó la noche fuera, pues había perdido a su hermana realmente y tenía más miedo a su padre que a los osos. Él no sabía que Akane ya había vuelto a casa. La joven aún recordaba, sin embargo, la cara lastimosa de su hermano cuando llegó solo a la cabaña, entrado ya el medio día. Y su padre, nada más verle, le dio la bofetada más dolorosa de su vida, la misma que lo mandó al suelo. "Por idiota", dijo el leñador. Sí, tal vez era demasiado duro con él, pero también le quería. Su padre siempre decía que Kurota debía cuidar de su hermana, porque era lo que todo hombre debía hacer. Tal vez por eso había aprendido a cuidarla, quizás excesivamente. Ninguno de los dos guardaba recuerdos claros de su madre, pues esta murió por una grave enfermedad cuando solo tenían tres años.

Kurota estaba acostumbrado a esa vida, pero ella esperaba algo mejor. La primera vez que fueron a la ciudad, ya en la adolescencia, Kurota se sintió perdido y agobiado entre tanta gente, pero Akane descubrió un mundo nuevo. No podía dejar de mirar los vestidos, las joyas, los coches, los enormes edificios y a los jóvenes.

Kurota odiaba la ciudad, a las chicas y todo lo que las rodeaba, incluidas sus compras. Pero Akane soñó desde ese día con tener un apartamento en uno de esos edificios de ricos. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que conformarse con la vida que le había tocado. Aunque nunca perdió la esperanza de conocer a algún rico que cambiara totalmente su mundo, si bien en el fondo, ambos se conformaban con su vida. Hasta que ese fatídico día, cuando habían cumplido quince años, ocurrió algo que Akane no quería rememorar. Ese día que cambió su vida para siempre y que les había convertido en lo que eran ahora, dos fugitivos.

-Hemos llegado –dijo él de repente-.

Akane miró incrédula los alrededores. Allí no había absolutamente nada. Estaban en un pequeño claro libre de árboles y vegetación.

_Espero que no pretenda que acampemos a la intemperie._

Kurota parecía divertirse con la cara que estaba poniendo, así que Akane le golpeó la nuca con la mano extendida. Era un gesto que siempre repetía con su hermano.

-Vale, no tienes porqué ponerte así –se disculpó él sacando del bolsillo una cápsula-.

La activó y la lanzó. Tras formar una estela de humo blanquecino apareció una pequeña casa con forma circular.

-Según tengo entendido esta casa solo tiene una habitación –indicó Akane con seriedad-.

-Sí, lo sé. Conseguiré algo mejor en cuanto pueda.

Ella lo miró expresando una sonrisa sagaz.

-Tú al sofá –dijo señalándolo con el índice-.

Akane se comportaba como cuando eran niños. Eso pasaba cada vez que él le traía una cantidad considerable de dinero.

-Pero… Akane… Soy tu hermano, no tiene nada de malo que durmamos juntos. Robaré joyas para ti –ofreció-.

Ella ya se había encaminado hacia la casa y elevó una mano sin volverse. Con ese gesto decía que era una decisión tomada.

-Oh, vaya –protestó él entrando, tras ella, en la casa-.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, escondido en una zona montañosa, se encontraba el laboratorio del doctor Gero.

El prodigio de la ciencia se encontraba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador central. Estaba dando los últimos retoques al boceto de su último proyecto: humanos reconstruidos. Ciborg con una fuerza capaz de ganar a un sayajin.

Tecleó los últimos datos y observó con sus ojos enrojecidos el plano.

_Al fin lo he conseguido. _

Sonrió levemente. Durante sus años de investigación había estado observando a personas que podían convertirse en máquinas de destrucción. Había desechado a muchos candidatos. Al principio pensó en humanos altos y fuertes, pero cuando conoció a cierto joven, cambió de opinión. No impresionaba demasiado por su altura o su fuerza. Lo único que le había llamado la atención era su carácter. Era frío, serio y solitario. Un delincuente que se burlaba de la policía. Ese tipo de perfil era el que le había hecho elegirle. Sin embargo, el doctor Gero sabía que no aceptaría por voluntad propia ofrecer su cuerpo a este proyecto. Tendría que capturarlo, pero eso no era un problema, pensó mientras observaba la cápsula donde guardaba uno de sus androides sin base humana.

_Pronto culminará mi trabajo. Crearé ciborg de fuerza ilimitada. Guerreros incansables con energía eterna. Y ese muchacho tendrá el privilegio de ser el primero de ellos._

(***)

_Concéntrate, Bra… concéntrate… _

Eso repetía una y otra vez, pero no era fácil. No cuando un supersajayin está mirándote fijamente con esos ojos de un característico azul-verdoso, con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tamborileando uno de sus bíceps con el dedo índice.

Trunks era un entrenador difícil de impresionar. No regalaba ni una sola sonrisa y solo daba las mínimas instrucciones. Ni una sola palabra de ánimo y nada que se pareciera a una felicitación. Empezaba a acostumbrase a él, bueno, más o menos. Había aprendido a tratarle como trata a su padre, Vegeta. Ambos eran hombres serios, orgullosos y rectos. Pero eso es lo que cabría esperar de cualquier Guerrero del Espacio. Sus "hermanos" eran tan distintos que Bra a veces olvida que pertenecían a la misma familia –si bien en diferentes universos-. Pero no podía evitar sentir una complicidad especial con Mirai Trunks. En el fondo era muy amable con ella –dentro de su carácter-.

-Tienes que concentrar toda tu fuerza y libérala. Así –indicó él mientras aumentaba su ki-.

Bra lo intentó. Recordó su pelea contra C17 y el momento en que estuvo a punto de transformarse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Estaba sudando, si bien era normal a causa del calor ambiental, apenas paliado por la brisa marina, también era causado por el esfuerzo.

La joven sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía devorado por esa energía, como la primera vez. Era extraño, algo parecido al dolor se apropiaba de cada músculo, una corriente que se hizo dueña de cualquier pensamiento. Todo cambiaba en una milésima de segundo, su fuerza aumentaba, su mente analizaba todo con más precisión y cualquier sentimiento se disipaba por un instante. Su fuerza consiguió que algunas porciones de terreno se elevaran a su alrededor al igual que pequeñas rocas. Sus pies comenzaron a ahondar suavemente en la tierra que se desquebrajaba en suaves líneas bajo ellos. Trunks la miró recubierta de una tenue estela dorada, con todos sus músculos contraídos y el pelo alzándose a causa de la energía desprendida. Sus ojos sufrieron la metamorfosis propia de la transformación en supersayajin. Pudo vislumbrar como la joven contraía la mandíbula entre leves gemidos de dolor e intentaba liberar más energía.

-Enfádate, Bra. Expulsa tu ira. Piensa en esos androides y enfádate –la ordenó en un tono serio-.

Pero ni siquiera cambió su posición para decírselo. Seguía mirándola con aptitud fría y no parecía nada impresionado por la pre-transformación, muy al contrario de lo que esperaba Bra.

La joven intentó aumentar más su energía, pensó en los androides, en la arrogancia de su padre, en como su hermano –su verdadero hermano- se burlaba de ella cuando era pequeña porque decía que era una "niñita débil" y que no entendía cómo no había heredado nada del espíritu guerreo de los sayajines, en las historias de su amiga Pan en su viaje por el espacio en busca de las bolas de dragón… Entonces se concentró en el androide C17, en su particular forma de burlarse de ella, en su tono de voz cuando la llamaba "humana" o "niñita" y en cómo había herido su orgullo tratándola como a un simple juguete. Eso hizo aumentar su ki. Pero recordó sin querer cómo la apresó con la intención de asfixiarla, el modo en que la inmovilizó, aprisionándola contra él, contra ese cuerpo aparentemente humano y se desconcentró. El nivel de su fuerza de combate descendió en picado y calló de rodillas antes de anteponer sus manos a su cara para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo. Jadeaba, sudaba como Vegeta después de salir de la sala de gravedad y solo podía pensar en captar hondas bocanadas de aire en un intento de no desmayarse por falta de oxígeno.

Cuando recuperó vagamente el aliento atendió a ver las botas amarillas de Trunks cerca de su cara.

-No ha estado mal –se limitó a decir el chico mientras se inclinaba y la ofrecía una mano-.

Bra ascendió la vista hasta toparse con el rostro de su hermano. Trunks ya había vuelto a su estado normal, pero seguía manteniendo una expresión cortante. Esas palabras eran de total cordialidad, en realidad, no estaba nada sorprendido y ella lo sabía.

Trunks pudo ver el gesto de frustración en la cara de Bra cuando ella se aferró a su mano. La levantó súbitamente y Bra tuvo serios problemas con su sentido de la orientación. Por unos segundos pensó que el mundo entero estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Para su suerte Trunks no la soltó y eso evitó que callera de espaldas al terreno.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy –indicó el muchacho aferrado los hombros de la joven, en parte por ofrecerla uno de sus gestos de aprobación, en parte porque no tenía claro si ella podría mantenerse en pie-.

-Estoy bien –indicó ella inclinando levemente la cabeza para mirarle-. Puedo continuar.

Bra no era una chica demasiado alta, claro que su padre tampoco. En cambio Trunks tenía una altura bastante admisible para un sayajin. Aunque a decir verdad, Bra no sabía cuál era la altura media de un Guerrero del Espacio.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Trunks-. Pero descansemos un poco.

Bra sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Ambos tomaron asiento sobre el terreno en silencio. Bra no tardó ni un segundo recostarse sobre la hierba que cubría la zona. Su cuerpo poco a poco volvía en sí y comenzaba a perder la sensación de vértigo que se había apoderado de su cabeza.

Trunks se limitaba a mirar el horizonte, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. La joven sayajin se tomó unos largos segundos en observarlo antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta de ello y dirigiera sus ojos hacia la semisayajin.

Bra sonrió y él se limitó a elevar levemente los labios. Para sorpresa de la joven, Trunks también decidió tomarse un descanso y reposó su espalda sobre el terreno, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca.

-A mí me costó mucho transformarme en supersayajin –dijo él-. Tú en cambio casi lo consigues en medio año.

Esas palabras pillaron por sorpresa a Bra. Viniendo de Mirai Trunks era como recibir una felicitación muy bondadosa. Algo que nunca podría esperar, por ejemplo, de su padre.

-Y, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Trunks la miró y su gesto se tornó sombrío. Bra se dio cuenta tarde de que acababa de tocar un tema delicado.

-Cuando murió Son Gohan –musitó-. Estaba lleno de rabia. La ira es la clave para transformarse en un supersayajin –explicó en un tono apresurado-.

-Trunks, lo siento…

-Eso ya no se puede cambiar –se limitó a decir él mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo despejado-.

Bra vio por primera vez en él la vulnerabilidad. Era difícil comprender como ese sayajin impasible se esforzaba por mantener su rictus de severidad mientras descansaba mirando al cielo, lejos de la realidad, de las ciudades devastadas y de los ciborg. Ella había oído hablar de Mirai Trunks en su mundo, pero no había tendido la ocasión de conocerle. Incluso Vegeta lo alababa –a su modo-. Sin embargo ella había llegado a un punto de su vida donde él no sabía nada acerca de su padre. Se sentía mal por no decirle nada acerca de su verdadera identidad. Él le había contado toda su historia y ella esquivaba todas sus preguntas. Quería decírselo, pero temía que si supiera que era su hermana la tratara de otro modo. Dejaría de entrenarla, la llevaría a rastras hasta la máquina del tiempo y la mandaría a su mundo sin miramientos. No quería volver a casa, no aún. Necesitaba seguir fortaleciéndose. Era una faceta suya que quería encontrar y que nunca había desarrollado. Ella no era una buena mujer de negocios como su madre o como Trunks, aunque tampoco pensaba que fuera una buena guerrera. Aquí tenían en cuenta sus decisiones. Trunks no veía del todo bien algunas de ellas, pero la respetaba. Esa era la palabra, respeto. No la trataba como a una niña frágil y desamparada, ni como a una joven únicamente interesada en la moda. Ella era algo más que eso, era alguien más que la hija de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, era la hija del Príncipe Vegeta y, por consiguiente, una princesa sayajin. Por otro lado, se sentía decepcionada por no tener la brillante mente de su madre. La misma que creó una máquina de Rayos Blue para que Vegeta se transformara en Sayajin de nivel cuatro. Ojala pudiera ayudar a Trunks con algún invento que le hiciera más fuerte, pero no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era luchar a su lado, cuando llegara el momento, cuando estuviera preparada, como él había dicho. Bra siempre había tenido especial interés en la transformación de los sayajines en simios gigantes con la luna llena, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ninguno en esa fase. Su padre perdió la cola en una lucha contra Goku, según contó él y, según el propio testimonio de su padre, se la había arrancado a su hermano nada más nacer, pues era una especie de punto débil –una medida del todo salvaje, a su entender-. Son Gohan también la había perdido, pero su explicación no era del todo clara. Y en cuanto a Son Goten: Ja, nunca una "cola de mono en el culo". Sin embargo, te impresionaría ver otro tipo de… -la llegada de Chichi y el consiguiente grito hicieron que no terminara la frase. Bra se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en definitiva, no tuvo más remedio que dejar el tema. Carecía de más información, pues Vegeta no le quiso decir nada más cuando le inquirió. Simplemente dijo: _¿por qué estás tan interesada en eso?. Tú naciste sin cola, así que no tienes que preocuparte. No vas a transformarte en nada. Vete a comprar con tu madre y deja que siga con mis entrenamientos._ Acto seguido la hecho de la sala de gravedad sin más miramientos.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó él-.

Bra se topó con el rostro del muchacho que había ladeado la cabeza para mirarla.

-Eh… en nada…

Nunca le había visto la cola, pero era posible que estuviera escondida en sus pantalones. Trunks la escrutó con la mirada cuando Bra bajó la mirada en un intento de encontrar algo raro bajo su pantalón.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que habrá pasado con esos androides? –preguntó de repente Bra quitándose de la cabeza el tema de la cola de los sayajines y volviendo a elevar su vista-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace siete días que no hay noticias de ellos –respondió Bra-.

Bulma mantenía la radio encendida durante todo el día. Sin embargo la posición de los ciborg seguía siendo un misterio desde la última vez que los vieron.

-Bueno, supongo que querrán pasar desapercibidos por alguna razón. A veces se comportan así –afirmó él sin darle mayor importancia a esos actos-. Pero tarde o temprano volverán a atacar una ciudad.

Bra se levantó súbitamente y Trunks la inquirió con la mirada.

-Vamos a seguir entrenando. Tengo que conseguir transformarme en supersayan.

-Ten paciencia –indicó Trunks mientras se ponía en pie-. No es tan fácil…

-Me da igual. Lo conseguiré –articuló Bra con total convicción-.

El muchacho accedió a seguir con el entrenamiento. Pasaron varias horas entrenando, pero Bra no consiguió transformarse en supersayajin.

(***)

Habían pasado diez días desde que los androides atacaron una ciudad. Una falsa calma se instauraba entre los humanos ante esta noticia. Aunque Trunks no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que hubieran sido destruidos. Después de todo, ni todos los ejércitos del mundo podrían acabar con ellos. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a enfrentarse a ellos y Bra también. Tal vez por eso había salido de la corporación en medio de la noche.

Trunks no dormía demasiado, apenas unas cuantas horas entre largas jornadas de pensamientos perdidos, sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación. Por eso había notado al instante que el ki de la semisayajin se alejaba.

No pretendía invadir el espacio de la joven, pero salir sola de noche no era la idea más acertada dadas las circunstancias, así que decidió seguirla desde una distancia prudente, procurando no elevar demasiado su ki para evitar ser descubierto.

La persiguió hasta que comprendió que iba al lugar donde solían entrenar. Bra descendió cerca de los acantilados, pero Trunks lo hizo antes, internándose en el bosque para no ser descubierto. Caminó el escaso kilómetro que le separaba de ella y se escondió tras un cúmulo rocoso para observarla. La joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas consumar la transformación, pero cuando parecía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, perdía la concentración y se desplomaba sobre el terreno. Agotada, descansaba unos segundos y se ponía en pie, para intentarlo de nuevo.

_Es muy persistente… Lo conseguirá pronto… _-pensó mientras la observaba con detenimiento-.

Trunks no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchos sayajines, pues todos habían sido masacrados cuando él era solo un bebé. En realidad, solo había conocido a Son Gohan. Admiró a ese guerrero desde la primera vez que le vio aparecer frente a los androides. Fue su mentor y le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones. Era el hombre más fuerte que había conocido nunca y, tras su muerte, Trunks pensó que estaba solo en esa lucha desesperada contra los ciborg. Cuando Bra llegó no depositó ninguna esperanza en ella. La entrenó porque vio en ella la misma aptitud que tuvo él cuando era un adolescente. Pero poco a poco había cambiado su forma de verla. Esto había sucedido tan paulatinamente, que el muchacho no había tenido tiempo de percatarse de ello.

Desde el principio ese carácter fuerte de la joven había llamado su atención. Él era serio y algo frío, pero se consideraba alguien más calmado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba frente a Bra, se sentía obligado a medir cualquier palabra y a someter sus gestos a una simple mueca de seriedad. Era tan impulsiva que nunca podía saber lo que pensaba. A veces le gritaba y pegaba un portazo sin dejarle dar ninguna explicación, y minutos después le abrazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él sabía que no era un experto en mujeres, en realidad, su relación con ellas se reducía a tareas de rescate, pero suponía que Bra era la chica más difícil de entender que había conocido. Era tan… contradictoria. Cuando entrenaban era una mujer fuerte y disciplinada, pero cuando volvían a casa y cambiaba su traje de entrenamiento por esa ropa ligera se volvía una chica caprichosa y no le hacía el menor caso. También era orgullosa, aunque él también y no podía reprenderla por ello. Era normal que alguien perteneciente a esa raza se sintiera superior, los humanos eran muy débiles en comparación con ellos. Trunks no pensaba que los humanos no valieran para nada, pero en cuestiones de lucha este hecho era una realidad.

Al principio su vida se había vuelto un caos con la llegada de esa guerrera, y el hecho de que no dijera su verdadera identidad tampoco le infundía demasiada confianza. Pero poco a poco, había cambiado drásticamente de opinión. Y desde entonces, se tenía la necesidad de protegerla. Por eso, cuando la vio tirada en medio de una ciudad devastada pensó que su mundo se venía abajo otra vez. No podía concebir la idea de que esos ciborg la hubieran dejado con vida. Quería destruirlos, tenía la necesidad de hacerlos pedazos, pero ellos ya no estaban allí. Luchó contra su propia mente para no hacer realidad la idea de marcharse en busca de los ciborg y descendió hasta donde se encontraba Bra. Al ver que estaba viva, al cogerla entre sus brazos y notar que su propio ki volvía a descender para hacer de este gesto algo más delicado, al perder la ira y al olvidarse de todo, incluso de los androides, comprendió que su vida había cambiado y que no tenía ningún control sobre esos cambios.

Cuando la dejó sobre la cama, aún inconsciente, se sintió frustrado. Debía haber estado a su lado, pero no lo hizo. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pues su madre decía que eso es exactamente lo que hacía su padre. No se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera su propia persona y luchaba solo para que todos supieran cuál era su fuerza. Él luchaba por sobrevivir y para salvar su mundo, pero, en cierto modo, también necesitaba saber que era más fuerte que esos ciborg.

Había cometido un error al pensar que esa semisayajin se quedaría de brazos cruzados si la dejaba en la Corporación. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado y esa sensación era peor que cuando paseaba por una ciudad desierta. Incluso peor que cuando no podía evitar que los ciborg se cobraran cientos de vidas humanas. Ese pensamiento no era demasiado noble, pero no podía cambiarlo.

Le costaba comprender por qué le importaba tanto esa chica. Es como si estuviera unido a ella por algunos hechos que escapan a su entender.

Pero ahora que la observaba escondido, cual malhechor, no podía evitar relajar su rostro y sonreír. Le resultaba imposible no clavar su mirada en ella, en su piel brillando por el haz de luz dorada en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Y, por un segundo, por un solo segundo, la joven liberó la suficiente energía. El viento azotó con más brío y el mar comenzó a formar olas que chocaban contra los acantilados de forma impresionante. Solo fue una visión fugaz, pero Trunks la observó mientras su cabello se teñía de dorado, mientras sus ojos se tornaban más claros y mientras todo su cuerpo sufría la metamorfosis que culminó en la transformación. Un segundo después, la joven se desplomó sobre el terreno inconsciente.

Trunks se acercó a ella lentamente y, cogiéndola con delicadeza, alzó el vuelo rumbo a la corporación.

Fue un vuelo apacible y sin incidentes, así que no tardó en entrar por la ventana de su propia habitación, pues no quería que Bulma hiciera preguntas si los pillaba entrando por la puerta. Su madre no aceptaba los entrenamientos nocturnos y, en realidad, nada que tuviera que ver con salir en medio de la noche.

Con ella aún entre los brazos, notando el pelo de la joven recayendo más allá de sus extremidades, se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. La abrió con un movimiento de pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Bra. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco más en abrir esta puerta, pues se encontraba cerrada por completo, pero no hizo demasiados movimientos y la joven parecía seguir completamente dormida.

La dejó sobre la cama y, tras observarla unos fugaces segundos y lanzar un suspiro, salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sumido en la oscuridad.

-¿Trunks? –escuchó una voz leve, casi inapreciable-.

Entonces supo que acababa de meterse en un lio.

-¿Sí?, madre.

Bulma accionó la luz. Su madre le miró de arriba abajo mientras exponía una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Podemos hablar mientras tomamos un té?

El joven frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

Así lo hicieron, se sentaron en el sofá y Bulma sirvió el té sobre una mesa baja de café. Mirai Trunks espero que su madre hablara primero. Suponía que iba a darle una larga charla sobre su escapada, pero no lo hizo. Le sonrió y articuló:

-Yo ya sabía esto. En realidad no es ningún secreto. No me vas a decir que vas a entrenar con ella durante tantas horas…

La cara del muchacho era de total estupefacción.

-Pero, madre…

-Vamos, no seas tímido –cortó ella guiñándole un ojo-. No hace falta que os vayáis al bosque para estar a solas.

-Madre, yo solo la he seguido porque… en realidad yo estaba en esa habitación porque…

Bulma agitó una mano en el aire en un gesto de desdén.

-No te preocupes, si a mí me parece muy bien todo esto.

Trunks se llevó el té a los labios en un intento de esconder su total rubor.

-Pero tener cuidado. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mirai Trunks no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero conocía a su madre y sabía perfectamente que debía dejar que terminara de hablar antes de poder explicarse.

-Por qué habrás tomado precauciones, ¿no?

Trunks se atragantó. Intentó restablecer su respiración dándose unos golpes en el esternón. Luego tosió un par de veces.

-Trunks –articuló su madre con cara de estupefacción-. ¿Eso significa que no has tomado precauciones?

Bulma entreabrió la boca al ver como su hijo tapaba su rostro con la mano y deslizaba su mirada hacia el lado contrario de la sala.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo. No quieres hablar de esto con tu madre. Supongo que eso sería trabajo de Vegeta, pero como no está…

-Madre, por favor. Es suficiente –intervino Trunks-. Dime, cómo va la máquina del tiempo.

-Está bien –aceptó ella-. Tengo buenas noticias respecto a eso.

Trunks la miró de nuevo con especial interés.

-En veintiocho días tendrá la energía suficiente para tu viaje.

-Perfecto –articuló él, aunque su rostro seguía manteniendo un rictus de seriedad-.

Bulma lo agarró del brazo.

-Así que prométeme que os mantendréis lejos de esos androides hasta entonces.

-Claro, lo prometo –articuló él, aunque Bulma sabía que mentía-.

Tras una hora y media de conversación con su madre, en la que Bulma volvió a "sacar el tema", Trunks regresó a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no dormiría inmediatamente, pero tenía una extraña sensación de relajación que no había sentido en muchos años.

_En veintiocho días acabaré con esos androides… _

Ese era su único pensamiento. Muy pronto C17 y C18 serían historia. La pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Destruidos

Hola de nuevo!

Ains, que bien, nuevos lectores y nuevos comentarios!, mil gracias!.

Weno, pues ahora voy a pasar a explicar un poco el Capítulo 4, que se titula "Destruidos".

Fans de C17, no me maten… aún XD.

Este capítulo va a marcar un antes y un después en esta historia y, sobre todo, en la vida de Bra (y en la de C17, en cierto modo…). Aquí, en este capi, va a aparecer nuestro nuevo androide, C21, así que toca lucha. Pero no os preocupéis, que no todo son puñetazos y todo tiene su porqué.

Weno, pues el título yo creo que ya dice el resto… así que sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4.

**Capítulo 4: Destruidos**

Diez días. En diez días todo cuanto conocía en su vida cambiaría drásticamente.

Bra no podía pensar en otra cosa. En diez días la máquina del tiempo tendría la energía suficiente para viajar al pasado y la fecha estaba concretada. Mirai Trunks llegaría un año antes de la activación de los androides 17 y 18. Los aniquilaría. Desactivados solo eran peleles con aspecto humano. No tendrían la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse. Los ciborg que habían exterminado más de la mitad de la población de humanos en el planeta tierra serían destruidos por un joven sayajin cuyo poder no trasciende de la transformación en supersayan. Era demasiado irónico, pero esas máquinas de destrucción eran patéticos juguetes si no podían moverse.

En otra situación estaría pletórica. Pero no podía estarlo. Trunks iba a cambiar todo su mundo, su verdadera vida, en diez días. Si destruía a esos androides, C18 desaparecería también de su mundo, pensaba. Y, por supuesto, Marron nunca llegaría a existir. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello. Trunks no iba a destruir a una ciborg cuyo único objetivo en la vida es destruir ciudades y robar ropa, iba a asesinar a una esposa, una madre e iba a negarle la vida a su amiga. En cuanto a C17… Bueno, él en su mundo no era nadie demasiado importante. Vivía solo, alejado de todos, en el bosque. Bra nunca había oído que ese ciborg tuviera familia y, en general, ningún contacto demasiado extenso con los humanos. Aunque desapareciera delante de las narices de todos, seguramente, a nadie le importaría demasiado. Tal vez a C18, después de todo, era su hermano. Pero después de su alianza con su homónimo del infierno, era solo un tipo despreciado al que dejaban con vida porque no resultaba una amenaza real ante los sayajines que habitaban ese planeta. Era un poco penoso, al entender de Bra, pues su vida seguramente era una pesadilla teniendo en cuenta que fue creado por un científico que quería dominar el mundo y que ahora era un rival tan poco considerado que nadie le hacía el menor caso, pero, en definitiva, no merecía morir.

Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo. Tenía que salvarlos. Aunque eso conllevara salvar la vida a dos asesinos en este universo alterno. Bra había trazado varios planes. Uno de los más firmes era boicotear la máquina del tiempo. Pero ella no conocía el código de seguridad de la cerradura electrónica de la sala donde se encontraba. Podría derribar la puerta sin problemas, pero eso atraería la atención de Trunks al instante y no tenía ninguna buena excusa si la pillaba haciendo tal cosa. También había pensado en avisar a C17, en contarle el plan y dejar que él lo arreglara todo. Pero ante ese procedimiento solo había un posible final. Trunks muerto y, en el peor de los casos, un planeta destruido ante la ira del androide. Y eso solo si la dejaba hablar, si no la mataba antes de poder acercarse a menos de diez metros.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía dormir. Había dejado sus entrenamientos, pues Trunks le había dicho que ya no sería necesario seguir luchando. Y en cierto modo, tenía razón. Aunque Bra dudaba que se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados ante los diversos ataques de los androides, que cada vez estaban más cerca. Bulma lo retenía, pero Bra sabía que si se acercaban un poco más Trunks debería actuar.

Había amanecido y el sol había dado de lleno en su cara. Apenas había descansado unas cuantas horas y estaba agotada. Pero tenía que levantarse y actuar. Al principio había desestimado la idea que ahora rondaba su cabeza, pero se había dado cuenta de que era su única oportunidad para detener esa locura. Se había duchado para intentar relajarse y ahora estaba plantada en frente de la puerta de su habitación.

Tendría que hablar con Trunks, contarle toda la verdad, todo acerca de su identidad, de su viaje en el tiempo y explicarle las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos en el mundo del que provenía. No esperaba que la escuchara, seguramente no creería ni una sola palabra, pero Bra tenía la cápsula con su máquina del tiempo y tenía la esperanza que esa prueba fuera contundente. Por otro lado, aunque Trunks la creyera… ¿Permitiría que los androides siguieran con vida?, ¿les daría esa oportunidad?. Seguramente no, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Con esa idea salió de su habitación. Caminó con cierta parsimonia por los pasillos. Le pesaba el cuerpo y la inundaba el sueño, pero consiguió llegar a la cocina.

Trunks estaba de pie, apoyado contra una pared y Bulma estaba fregando algunos platos. Ninguno de los dos la miró al entrar. La radio estaba encendida y el locutor declaraba con la voz tomada por el terror la aparición de los androides en la Ciudad del Norte. Esa ciudad estaba a escasos kilómetros de su posición.

_Está bien, allá voy… _-pensó Bra sin hacer el mínimo caso a las noticias-.

Estaba a punto de acercase a Trunks, pero este se quitó la chaqueta de la corporación cápsula y cogió la espada que reposaba sobre la mesa. Se dispuso la correa en rápido movimiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡De eso nada! –intervino Bulma dejando el plato que tenía en las manos sobre la pila-.

Le interceptó colocándose frente a la puerta y extendió ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Bulma no era una barrera consistente contra un supersayajin, pero el joven detuvo sus pasos.

-Madre, tengo que hacer algo. Están demasiado cerca.

-No. Tienes que quedarte aquí. Solo quedan diez días, Trunks. No merece la pena que te maten cuando estamos tan cerca de…

-Lo siento, madre. Pero ya no aguanto más. No puedo quedarme aquí mientras cientos de personas mueren.

-Pero, Trunks…

-Lo siento –articuló mientras la levantaba y la depositaba, como a un simple juguete, a un lado-.

Acto seguido salió volando por la puerta. Bulma extendió una mano en un intento de agarrarlo, pero no pudo sino captar un poco de aire entre sus dedos. Trunks era mucho más rápido que una humana.

-¡Espérame Trunks! –articuló Bra antes de salir a toda prisa tras él-.

Bulma solo pudo exponer su cara de estupefacción cuando vio como ambos se alejaban a toda velocidad.

-Tener cuidado –susurró dándose por vencida-.

(***)

-Diez –articuló C17-.

-Nueve –indicó C18 mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara-.

-Ocho –siguió él estirando un brazo y dirigiendo su mano hacia la aglomeración de humanos que huían despavoridos en dirección contraria a ellos-.

La gente gritaba y corría, algunos con niños entre los brazos, otros tirando de sus respectivos familiares o amigos. Esos humanos no entendían que por mucho que corrieran no podrían escapar de sus ondas de energía, pensaba C17, pero la frustración, el pánico y la desesperación de esos seres inferiores era su diversión preferida. Habían irrumpido en el centro de la Ciudad del Norte destruyendo varios edificios y cobrándose varias vidas. Pero entonces a él se le había ocurrido la idea de darles diez segundos para escapar.

C18 se encontraba sentada sobre la chapa de un coche volcado y su hermano se mantenía de pie, en el suelo.

-Tres –indicó él-.

-Dos –dijo ella sonriente y ascendiendo la mano y creando una bola de energía en ella-.

-Uno –contabilizó C17 repitiendo sus actos-.

Los dos androides lanzaron su energía a la vez. Ambas estelas se encontraron en medio del camino y se unieron conformando un rayo brillante. Luego todo su campo de visión se iluminó por un haz de luz dorado que envolvió edificios, vehículos y humanos en una traza de muerte y destrucción. Los últimos gritos de agonía y los llantos de los niños fueron rápidamente paliados por el sonido característico de los derrumbamientos.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó la atención de C17, fue el grito de una madre que, antes de ser envuelta en la onda de energía, dijo el nombre de su hijo: Kurota.

En medio de la lluvia de cascotes y polvo que envolvía todo a su alrededor, el androide entreabrió la boca y no pudo evitar exponer un gesto de frustración cuando los recuerdos de su pasado como humano golpearon su mente en forma de pequeños flashes convertidos en un cúmulo de imágenes sin aparente coherencia. Sus puños se contrajeron hasta que un hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse entre sus dedos. La risa de C18 retumbaba en su mente, transportándolo a algún punto desconocido de su pasado donde él y ella corrían cargados con algunos macutos a través de un bosque.

Se quedó paralizado mientras soportaba sin mayores problemas la fuerza de la onda expansiva y se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos cuando sintió como las porciones de un edificio colisionaban contra su cuerpo. No podía comprender por qué esos recuerdos afloraban a su mente. Nunca conservó ninguna rememoración de su vida humana y tampoco la echaba de menos.

_Mi nombre es… era… Kurota._

C18 no se fijó en él hasta que la polvareda empezó a disiparse. Para entonces ya había cesado cualquier grito y no había rastro de humanos entre el amasijo de hierros, cristales, hormigón y coches destrozados.

El androide moreno mantenía su postura, con los brazos dispuestos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y una expresión extraña en la cara. La gemela se puso seria ante la aptitud de su igual.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se interesó ella-.

C17 no contestó. Sus labios estaban fuertemente cerrados y su rostro parecía contraído en una mueca de rabia.

-Di, ¿qué te pasa?

Le zarandeó el hombro, consiguiendo así que la mirara. Había algo extraño en el rostro del androide, algo que ella no comprendía; mostraba emociones. Había perdido su aptitud fría por unos segundos, había abandonado su mirada inquisitoria y, por un momento, parecía vulnerable. Pero todo eso se disipó rápidamente tras una expresión sombría.

-Nada –respondió él tras unos segundos de silencio-. El ser humano es despreciable –afirmó expresando una sonrisa forzada-. Es muy divertido acabar con sus míseras vidas.

C18 asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No merecen vivir. Vamos a acabar con esto –dijo mientras daba un unos cuantos pasos al frente. C17 permaneció en el sitio-. Vamos, C17, no pierdas más el tiempo –lo llamó girando la cabeza-.

-Voy… C18 –articuló desechando un nombre que estuvo a punto de aflorar a sus labios-.

Ambos se adentraron en las calles con la intención de reducir a cenizas cualquier rastro de civilización.

C17 no pudo verlo llegar, o tal vez estaba demasiado distraído como para verlo. Solo sintió como algo colisionaba fuertemente contra su cara, arrancándole un leve gruñido ante la sorpresa, y lo mandaba volando hacia un edificio que aún se mantenía en pie. Su cuerpo atravesó los cristales de uno de los ventanales con una fuerte colisión y siguió avanzando hasta que destruyó con su espalda parte del hormigón de una pared, saliendo finalmente por el otro lado y estampándose contra lo que quedaba de una carretera. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el edificio se desplomara sobre su cuerpo, dejándole momentáneamente inmovilizado entre los escombros.

Concentró su energía y la libero a través de todo su cuerpo. Pronto sintió como el peso de los cascotes se disipaba entre la onda que los desintegró en cuestión de segundos en una fuerte explosión.

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió de la polvareda que se precipitaba sobre su cabeza con paso lento.

C18 lo observó de arriba abajo y lo señaló riéndose.

-C17, mira como ha quedado tu ropa nueva. Tendrás que volver a ir de compras conmigo.

El androide se limitó a fruncir los labios. Mirai Trunks lo esperaba transformado en supersayajin. La fuerza del muchacho era cada vez mayor. C17 aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, junto con el otro sayajin que se enfrentaba a ellos cada vez que tenía ocasión. Había cambiado esos cuatro años. Tal vez eso se debía a que los sayajines mejoraban sus facultades cada vez que combatían.

-Esta vez has conseguido que me enfade –articuló C17 mientras se acercaba a él-. He sido muy paciente contigo, pero hoy vas a morir –determinó con un tono de voz serio-.

Trunks se limitó a esperarlo mirándolo fijamente con el mismo rictus frío que mantenía desde la muerte de su compañero.

-Al fin dices algo coherente, C17 –intervino C18 colocándose al otro lado del semisayajin-. Acabemos con él de una vez por todas.

Los ciborg intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de lanzarse hacia él en un ataque conjunto. Trunks se impulsó en el último segundo del fugaz ataque y alzó el vuelo esquivando a ambos. Los androides lo imitaron milésimas de segundo después y se situaron de nuevo en sus costados. En medio del aire, durante su ascensión precipitada, C17 intentó alcanzarlo con su puño, pero Trunks lo detuvo con bastante facilidad con la palma de la mano y se zafó de la patada de la gemela con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Bra lo observaba todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. Trunks había dejado que fuera con él tras una agobiante insistencia cuando lo había interceptado en medio del camino, pero le había prometido que esta vez se mantendría al margen de la lucha.

Los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para poder ver algo, pero Bra había aprendido observar ese tipo de luchas en las que los contrincantes parecían desaparecer a causa de la velocidad. Trunks era verdaderamente ágil, pero no conseguía alcanzar la velocidad de los androides, por eso todos sus golpes eran esquivados o interceptados con una facilidad irrisoria. Bra había probado en sus propias carnes la fuerza de Trunks y le parecía del todo imposible que no consiguiera rozar a esos ciborg, pero tenía que rendirse a la evidencia. Ellos eran más rápidos y fuertes. Se sintió algo frustrada al ver la verdadera forma de luchar de C17. Solo había jugado con ella cuando intentó enfrentarse a él. Ahora que estaba luchando en serio supo que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Trunks sería prácticamente imposible que no acabara con todos los huesos rotos antes de tocar el suelo. Era más fuerte, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Intervenir en la lucha solo entorpecería a Trunks, así que no tuvo más remedio que cumplir su promesa.

De repente la lucha se detuvo en seco. Bra pudo observar como Trunks había intentado alcanzar a C17 en dos ocasiones, pero el androide había interceptado sus puños entre sus manos y los sujetaba con la suficiente fuerza como para que el sayajin no pudiera liberarse con facilidad. Bra noto como el Ki de Trunks aumentaba considerablemente hasta el punto en que consiguió librarse de la opresión, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada contra C18, que lo atacó por la espalda y estampó su puño en la nuca del semisayajin. Trunks soltó un gemido de dolor y perdió altura precipitándose a gran velocidad contra el suelo. C17 apareció en medio de su trayectoria y clavó su puño en el abdomen del chico. Bra pensó que lo atravesaría con ese golpe y expuso una mueca de terror, pero al contrario que en sus pensamientos, el cuerpo de Trunks fue repelido por el golpe y ascendió de nuevo sin control, hacia donde C18 se encontraba. Trunks consiguió reequilibrarse y, en un rápido movimiento, sacó la espada de su funda y cortó el aire con un mandoble, pues C18 se agachó a tiempo para no resultar herida. La androide sonrió en un gesto jovial antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. El gesto de Trunks era de total frustración.

El sayajin se dio cuenta tarde de que C17 estaba a sus espaldas. El androide moreno le lanzó dos bolas de energía, una desde cada mano, pero el guerrero las esquivo en un rápido movimiento e intentó alcanzarlo con la espada. C17 lo esquivó con simples movimientos de cabeza y de tronco, hasta que se colocó bocabajo en el aire frente a la cara de Trunks.

Entre tantos movimientos, se habían acercado a la posición de Bra.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el androide mientras volvía a colocarse en una posición normal-.

Trunks apretó los dientes y lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas, soltando un grito de ira.

La joven contuvo la respiración cuando vio el filo relumbrante de la espada acercándose irremisiblemente al rostro del androide y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para no presenciar el resultado, pero C17 cogió el filo de la espada con una sola mano cuando la hoja estaba a escasos milímetros de sus ojos.

-Pero que idiota –le insultó el ciborg-. ¿Pretendes vencerme con una espada?

La cara de Trunks era una mezcla de estupor y desesperación. Estaba claro que había atacado con todas sus fuerzas y la ira le hacía más fuerte –como a cualquier sayajin-, pero también más previsible. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en el mismo juego.

El androide expresó su típica sonrisa de superioridad y apretó el puño contra el filo, impidiendo que Trunks retirara el arma. Se cortó con la presión y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por la palma. Trunks estaba tan concentrado en el androide que se había olvidado de su gemela.

-¡Trunks cuidado! –gritó a riesgo de ser descubierta-.

Pero el semisayajin no pudo hacer nada cuando C18 pegó la mano a su hombro y liberó una onda de energía.

Trunks desapareció entre la estela dorada y Bra tuvo que anteponer su brazo a sus ojos para no quedar cegada por ella. La energía residual hizo que le costara mantener el equilibrio, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie a pesar de que su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por el choque. El supersayajin desapareció tras atravesar un edificio y su espada dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de precipitarse contra el terreno donde rebotó un par de veces.

Los androides estaban de espaldas a Bra, pero pudo escuchar sus risas.

Entonces, como salido de la nada, el sayajin reapareció frente a ellos. C17 recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo desconcertó. Trunks giró rápidamente en el aire y le atestó una fuerte patada en el estómago. C17 salió despedido contra el suelo, contra el que colisionó fuertemente. C18 tampoco pudo reaccionar antes de que Trunks consiguiera alcanzarla en su espalda con una segunda patada que la mandó cerca de su hermano. Ambos impactos fueron impresionantes. Bra solo pudo observar atónita como esos cuerpos formaban grandes orificios al estrellarse contra el terreno.

Trunks sacó un grito de lo más profundo de su garganta y lanzó una onda de energía contra ellos. Bra no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su posición, pues todo el suelo comenzó a temblar a causa con la épica explosión que había provocado el guerrero. Voló utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no ser arrastrada hasta que consiguió ponerse detrás de él. Trunks estaba completamente fuera de sí y lanzaba una y otra vez ondas utilizando ambas manos. Su cara tenía un rictus desesperado y sudaba copiosamente.

Cuando cesó de liberar energía por las manos pudo comprobar que jadeaba. No abandonó su posición, seguía con los brazos extendidos hacia el lugar donde los androides colisionado.

_No han podido sobrevivir a eso… _-pensó la joven buscando desesperadamente con la mirada el cuerpo de C17-.

Trunks sin embargo solo pudo contraer el rostro ante la aparición del androide moreno, que lo miraba desde el suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. C18 estaba justo detrás de él, sonriente.

Bra se descubrió sonriendo y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a ver la situación con un toque de realismo. Ahora los androides los miraban a ambos.

C17 alzó una mano y realizó un movimiento hacia Trunks pidiendo que se acercara. Trunks se limitaba a mirarlos con una mueca de odio en el rostro.

-Qué perdida de energía –articuló C18 recolocando su pelo-.

-Tiene una técnica muy primitiva –especuló C17-. Es fuerte, pero no sabe combatir –afirmó C17 bajando la mano-.

Ambos se miraron. Trunks aprovechaba cada segundo para recuperar sus energías. Bra sabía que no podía atacar de nuevo en ese estado.

-Bra –la llamó Trunks-.

-¿S…Sí?

-Vete de aquí. Yo me encargo de ellos.

La joven estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero no pudo. C17 se abalanzó sobre ellos con un rápido movimiento. Trunks intentó repelerlo, pero solo consiguió atravesar con su puño el aire. El androide clavó su rodilla en el estómago del guerrero y este expulsó sangre por la boca. Bra se lanzó hacia él con rapidez, quería aprovechar que estaba de espaldas a ella, pero C17 se impulsó hacia atrás y la golpeó con el puño sin tener la necesidad de mirarla para darla de lleno en la cara. Bra gritó de puro dolor y sintió que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras el sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca. Esta vez no había tenido ningún miramiento con ella y terminó irremediablemente estampada contra el suelo. La espalda le crujió y apenas pudo ver como el paisaje se deslizaba ante sus ojos mientras ella se rodaba por el terreno, provocando un surco en la carretera. Cuando al fin se detuvo su estrepitoso deslizar pensó que se había roto varios huesos. Le costó abrir los ojos y, pues había una dolorosa presión en ellos. Se incorporó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas mirando con incredulidad la línea de las botas de C18.

La androide expresó una sonrisa cuando la miró.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora jugaremos tú y yo –afirmó C18-.

Bra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir una patada que sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus costillas se contrajeron ante el golpe y su cuerpo de nuevo se vio repelido y surcando el aire hasta que los restos de un edificio la pararon.

El dolor era inimaginable, pensó que iba a desmayarse. Le costaba respirar y presionaba sus costillas con ambas manos. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se incorporó a duras penas y observó el panorama. C18 no estaba en su campo de visión, Trunks estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo derecho, unos metros más allá de su posición, y C17 estaba frente a él.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nuestros poderes son ilimitados?. No necesitamos descansar ni cargar nuestras energías. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencernos. En cambio, tú… -sonrió-.

Bra recapacitó en ese momento. Trunks ya no era un supersayajin. Su pelo volvía a ser violáceo y su ki había disminuido notablemente.

C18 reapareció frente a la derecha de Bra, pero esta vez no la atacó. Se mantenía con las manos posadas sobre las caderas.

-Acaba de una vez, C17 –expresó la androide sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Bra-. Estoy harta de él.

El androide giró la cabeza y miró a ambas mujeres con un gesto indiferente en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, lo que tú digas.

C17 le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, comprimiéndolo contra el suelo y consiguiendo que Trunks soltara un grito de dolor.

-¡C17, detente! –suplicó Bra-.

Pero el androide no se volvió para mirarla como ella esperaba, ni siquiera movió un músculo. Solo presionó con más fuerza el pecho de Trunks que intentaba vanamente deshacerse de él utilizando ambas manos. Sus puños estaban contraídos contra la pierna del androide y su mueca solo expresaba dolor y desesperación. No podía respirar, no podía captar ni una sola bocanada de aire y su esternón estaba cediendo ante la inmensa presión, era como si su pecho estuviera siendo oprimido por una placa de acero. Sus gemidos eran ahogados y su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente en un intento de trasladar las últimas moléculas de oxígeno al cuerpo. La adrenalina se dispersaba por todo su organismo, recargándole con nuevas fuerzas, pero C17 era mucho más poderoso. Pensó con rapidez, formó una pequeña bola de energía y la lanzó a la cara del androide. No le hizo ningún rasguño, pero consiguió que dejara de aplastarlo. Cogió aire desesperadamente mientras intentaba incorporarse. Cada bocanada parecía pasar por sus pulmones como una cuchilla. Consiguió erguirse, pero no pudo esquivar la onda de energía que C17 formó pegando la mano en su estómago. Pudo ver en la cara del androide el gesto de satisfacción, la superioridad, la diversión que le provocaba matar a personas, esa mueca antes de sentir un dolor indescriptible en su abdomen. Es como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada al rojo vivo, no pudo contener el grito de dolor. Sintió como sus pies surcaban el terreno ahondando entre la acera, todo mientas la honda de energía comenzaba a atravesar su piel. Su visión empezaba a nublarse y la conciencia comenzaba a abandonarle. El choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo era un irrisorio dolor en comparación con ese ataque. Cayó bocabajo, de bruces y se quedó así.

C17 se volteó con aire triunfal para observar la cara de su hermana. La ciborg mantenía un gesto indiferente. Sin embargo Bra estaba paralizada, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, mirando fijamente a Trunks.

El androide comenzó a caminar hacia ambas expresando total frialdad. Tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara, salvo por eso, nada indicaba que acababa de luchar contra un sayajin.

-C17 –indicó la androide señalando hacia sus espaldas-.

El moreno giró la cabeza para observar como Trunks comenzaba a levantarse entre gemidos de dolor que se escapaban de sus dientes. Su rostro expresó algo parecido a la frustración.

-¿Es que tú no vas a morir nunca? –pregunto volteándose-.

Trunks se puso en pie a duras penas. La rodilla derecha le sangraba y tenía varias heridas más en el rostro y en el resto del cuerpo. Ante la sorpresa de Bra, su cuerpo volvió a brillar de nuevo y su pelo se elevó, mostrándose dorado.

-Idiota –masculló el androide-. No deberías haberte levantado.

C18 se deslizó por el aire y se colocó a la diestra de su hermano. Trunks estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, apenas podía mantenerse como supersayajin, pero era su última oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Intentó atacarlos, pero era demasiado lento. En cambio ellos tenían la misma energía que si acabara de empezar la lucha. Le golpearon con fuerza y al unísono, como si pudieran leer cada uno el pensamiento de su gemelo.

Trunks volvió a caer al suelo. C17 depositó su deportiva bajo el mentón del joven y le obligó a mirarle.

-Vas a morir, como tu padre, como tu amigo y como el resto de habitantes de este mísero planeta.

-Malditos ciborg… ¿Por qué destrozáis todo?, ¿por qué matáis a la gente?

C17 sonrió y C18 lo imitó.

-El doctor Gero nos creó para conquistar este planeta –explicó la rubia con indiferencia-.

-Pero a nosotros no nos interesa –determinó C17-. No me importa este planeta y no soporto a los seres humanos.

-Tarde o temprano acabaremos con todo rastro de vida –indicó la gemela-.

-Además, ¿quién eres tú para cuestionar nuestros actos?.

C17 apartó su pie de la cara de Trunks y cabeza de este calló pesadamente contra el suelo. Acto seguido, el androide clavó la suela de su deportiva contra la cabeza del guerrero y comenzó a presionar.

-Voy a aplastarte –indicó entre risas-. Así me aseguraré de que esta vez acabo contigo.

Bra no podía soportarlo. Los gritos de dolor de Mirai Trunks retumbaban en su mente. Era su hermano, aunque hasta ahora ella no lo había considerado como tal, iban a matar a su hermano.

-¡Detente! –gritó mientras notaba como la ira hacía aumentar su fuerza-.

C17 la miró y presionó más fuerte, consiguiendo que Trunks volviera, de nuevo, a su estado normal. Ya ni siquiera se debatía.

-¡He dicho que pares! –bramó Bra mientras era consumida por una energía que se apropió de todo su cuerpo-.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él, de intentar alcanzarlo, de hacer cualquier cosa para distraer su atención y salvar a Trunks, cuando el androide separó su pie de la cabeza de su hermano. Bra pensó que la había escuchado, por un segundo, creyó que había tenido un mínimo de piedad. Pero pronto supo que ella no era la causante de su reacción. Lo supo cuando el androide de pelo oscuro inclinó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el ser que se mantenía flotando en el aire.

Medía unos dos metros, tenía unas espaldas enormes y una ropa extraña. Desde sus botas oscuras y altas, pasando por sus pantalones de un tono azul claro, demasiado estrechos para ser de su talla, hasta esa chaqueta marrón que tenía que llevar desabrochada –desde luego, no podría cerrársela-, pasando porque debajo de la chaqueta no llevaba nada.

Fuera quien fuera, podría destrozar a cualquiera con esas manos, que ahora se disponían en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Era difícil distinguir sus facciones entre su pelo oscuro y largo, más allá de los hombros, pero C18 determinó que tendría unos treinta años, tal vez un poco menos. Y poseía unos ojos oscuros.

C17 se cruzó de brazos cuando el extraño tomó tierra frente a él.

-No sé quién eres –indicó inspeccionándolo-. Pero si has venido a detenernos llegas tarde. Como puedes ver ya hemos destruido este lugar –extendió sus brazos ante el paisaje-.

El extraño sonrió.

-Me importa poco lo que hayáis hecho con esta ciudad.

Trunks intentaba levantarse a espaldas del androide, pero hasta ese hecho era realmente difícil en su estado. Bra solo podía mirar con cara de estupefacción la figura del extraño.

-Este idiota ha acabado con nuestra diversión –articuló C18 sonriente mientras se posicionaba al lado de su hermano-.

El extraño obvio esas palabras y los miró alternativamente.

-Así que vosotros sois los androides 17 y 18.

C17 asintió con la cabeza mientras examinaba su fuerza.

-Así es.

-No te molestes en calcular mi fuerza de combate –articuló el joven-. Puedo aumentarla o disminuirla.

La androide rubia sonrió. Sin embrago C17 mantenía una aptitud completamente seria.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó C17-.

El joven lo escrutó con la mirada antes de responder.

-Mi nombre es C21.

-¿C21? –preguntó C18-.

-Eso es imposible –articuló C17-. El doctor Gero no creó más androides. Nosotros destruimos todos sus prototipos cuando fuimos activados. Y yo mismo maté a ese viejo estúpido. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya más ciborg creados por él.

El nuevo androide sonrió.

-Sois unos necios. El ordenador central del doctor Gero siguió trabajando incluso después de su muerte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –cuestionó la androide rubia-.

-Lo que habéis escuchado. Cada vez que vosotros combatíais con un sayajin o con cualquier guerrero con la suficiente fuerza como para tomarlo en cuenta, el ordenador recopilaba todos los datos de esa lucha y comenzó a crear un nuevo tipo de robot. Desde que fuisteis activados me habéis dado mucha información y, en cierto modo, tengo que agradeceros mi existencia.

C17 frunció el ceño.

-Nosotros hemos acabado con casi todos los sayajines de este planeta. Así que tu historia no tiene ninguna lógica.

C21 negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy aquí para acabar con este estúpido mocoso –indicó mirando a Trunks, el cual ya estaba en pie, aferrándose la pierna herida con una mano y levemente ladeado. Parecía completamente acabado-. La razón por la que fui activado se debió a la llegada de esa joven –articuló con tranquilidad mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Bra-. Este planeta está prácticamente destruido por vuestros juegos –volvió a mirarlos-. Sois unos niños estúpidos. Pero no me importa. La semisayajin que acompaña al muchacho llamado Trunks no pertenece a este tiempo. El ordenador central no la tiene en su base de datos y ante esa pequeña amenaza desconocida y la distorsión espacio-temporal que crea su existencia en este mundo, fui activado. Reconozco la genética de esa muchacha y eso solo puede significar que, en el mundo alternativo del que viene, hay más sayajines.

Bra tragó saliva. Ese nuevo androide acababa de explicar que el único motivo de su existencia era ella. Solamente ella, con su viaje, había provocado su activación. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era, pues su padre nunca le había hablado de alguien así.

-Pero, tú no eres un ciborg, ¿no?. No tienes base humana –preguntó C18 con especial interés-.

-¿Base humana? –se rio-. Eso es algo obsoleto. Por mucho que se reconstruya a un humano, seguirá siendo una criatura débil e ínfima.

C17 entrecerró los ojos ante la acusación.

-Así que eres un robot completamente creado a partir de la nada –articuló él-.

C21 negó con la cabeza.

-No seas estúpido. ¿Es qué no puedes ver con claridad? –preguntó mientras deslizaba su cola por la cintura, hasta que la mantuvo agitada en el aire-.

C17 contuvo una mueca de frustración. Pronto los gestos de incredulidad se hicieron presentes en el semblante del resto.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –preguntó Trunks-. No voy a permitir que los androides destruyáis mi mundo…

-Mi fuerza es infinitamente mayor que la tuya, semisayan –indicó C21 mirando a Trunks-. No puedo creer que los sayajines aceptaran tener hijos con humanas. Eso os hace mucho más débiles… Así que no te entrometas, no eres mi objetivo.

-Y, ¿cuál es exactamente tu objetivo? –preguntó C18-.

C21 expresó una media sonrisa.

-Eso a vosotros no os importa. Solo sois dos proyectos fallidos. Sin embargo –miró a C17- tú has aumentado bastante tu fuerza. Según mis datos tu poder de combate se ha duplicado desde tu activación, así que vas a tener el privilegio de medirte conmigo. Tómatelo como un agradecimiento por intentar destruirme cuando aún no estaba completo.

C17 expuso su típica mueca de superioridad.

-Así que quieres luchar conmigo. Está bien –afirmó dando un paso al frente-. Prepárate.

C21 se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, con una aptitud de aparente relajación. No perdió la postura cuando C17 se abalanzó contra él en un rápido ataque. Bra apenas pudo ver cómo se desplazaba, pero si el resultado de su primer impacto. El puño del androide de base humana acertó de lleno en el rostro de C21, justo en el centro de su cara. Bra solo pudo exponer una cara de total incredulidad cuando observó como una sonrisa se deslizaba bajo los nudillos de C17.

-Me había equivocado contigo, C17 –articuló C21-. Tu fuerza me solo consigue que me ría.

El androide moreno apretó los dientes y se retiró saltando hacia atrás, a pesar de que su contrincante no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué te pasa, C17?, ¿ese es todo tu poder?

_Ni se ha inmutado. No me lo puedo creer _–pensaba C17 mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada-. _Sin embargo su nivel de combate es muy bajo. Debería haberle tumbado sin ningún problema._

C21 enroscó su cola alrededor de la cintura.

-Vas a tener que emplearte a fondo si quieres tener alguna posibilidad. Aunque, a decir verdad, no la tienes –indicó C21-.

Luego, Bra perdió la visión de los actos. Los dos androides parecieron desaparecer ante sus ojos. Al principio no podía distinguir nada, pero C18 y Trunks miraban hacia el cielo. Escrutó la bóveda en busca de alguna señal de lucha, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía distinguirlos. De repente todo se volvió más claro. C17 se estrelló estrepitosamente contra un edificio. Traspasó con su cuerpo todos los pisos en un atronador golpe. C21 estaba flotando en el aire, unos metros por encima de la azotea.

C17 reapareció a su lado y ambos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes. Bra se concentró y consiguió ver cómo C21 esquivaba todos los golpes con irrisoria facilidad y como C17 procuraba no ser alcanzado de lleno.

C21 atestó un derechazo en la mandíbula del androide y, por la inercia, C17 quedó medio tendido en el aire. El androide sayajin terminó su acto atestando un segundo puñetazo en la boca del estómago. C17 se dobló y volvió a estamparse contra el terreno, provocando un nuevo estruendo.

Bra estaba tan cerca del lugar del impacto que contuvo un grito de terror. Pudo ver como C17 se agarraba el abdomen y soltaba un inapreciable gemido de dolor. C21 descendió a gran velocidad y culminó su acto clavando su bota derecha en el abdomen del androide, el cual emitió una protesta entre sus dientes apretados.

Trunks y C18 estaban tan cerca que podrían tocarse con solo estirar una mano, pero no podían apartar su mirada de la lucha. Todo era surrealista al entender de Bra.

C21 se ensañó con su contrincante y le atestó varios puñetazos en el rostro manteniéndolo retenido contra el suelo. Derecha, izquierda, derecha… La cara de C17 empezaba a sangrar y parecía completamente incapaz de defenderse.

Tras un último impacto y un nuevo gemido, C21 detuvo su ensañamiento. Pero solo para coger a su víctima por el pañuelo y elevarla hasta que ambas caras quedaron a la misma altura.

-No me diviertes –articuló C21 antes de soltarlo-.

A pesar del escaso espacio que había entre los pies de C17 y el suelo, estos nunca llegaron a encontrarse, pues C21 interceptó su cuerpo clavando el puño, de nuevo, en su estómago. El androide expulso una mezcla de saliva y sangre de su boca a la par que un gemido de dolor.

Calló de rodillas frente a C21 y, finalmente, interpuso sus manos contra el suelo para evitar desplomarse.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero seguramente no era por el cansancio, pensó Bra. Su energía era ilimitada, así que debía ser a causa del dolor. Apenas parecía poder mantenerse en esa posición pues sus músculos temblaban.

-Eres patético –le insultó C21 alzando el brazo por encima de su propio pecho-. Me avergüenza tener el mismo origen que un ser tan vulgar.

Luego descendió el puño y derrumbó al androide de un fuerte golpe en su espalda. C21 lo puso bocarriba con un movimiento de pie y Bra pudo observar la cara del androide encharcada en sangre que comenzaba a salpicar el terreno. Ese líquido también fluía de su nariz y de su boca con abundancia.

Apenas podía emitir leves protestas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_Ese bruto va a matarlo. Y nadie está haciendo nada… _-no podía creérselo. Ni siquiera C18 se atrevía a mover un músculo. Se mantenía parada, con esa aptitud fría-.

-No pareces muy impresionada, C18 –dijo de repente C21 articulando una sonrisa-. Y eso que estoy destrozando literalmente a tu hermano. Quizás tenga que emplearme más a fondo para que cambies esa cara.

La androide pareció reaccionar cuando C21 volvió a atestar una patada a C17.

-Déjalo en paz –ordenó C18 dando un paso al frente-.

-Al fin te has decidido –articuló C21 en un tono críptico-.

-No… te metas… C18 –ordenó C17 mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Aunque no parecía poder, si quiera, coordinar sus movimientos-.

C21 sonrió cuando la androide caminó hacia él.

-Cállate, estúpido. Te han dado la paliza de tu vida –le increpó su gemela-.

C18 intentó alcanzarlo con rápidos movimientos, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos. C21 se limitó a esquivarla, sin devolver ni un solo golpe. Esquivó algunas ondas de energía y estas se estrellaron contra varios lugares, conformando nuevas ruinas. La pelea siguió este curso, hasta que, sin previo aviso C21 desapareció ante los ojos de todos y reapareció en medio del cielo.

Entonces Bra pudo ver varias cosas. Vio el rostro de Trunks y como se encaminaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Vislumbró el rictus de temor en la cara de C18 y como sus labios se tensaban en una mueca de incredulidad. Advirtió ese sentimiento indescifrable que C17 no pudo esconder mientras intentaba vanamente interponerse en la trayectoria de esa onda, esa gran liberación de energía que causó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Bra. Nunca había visto tal energía concentrada en una sola mano. Entonces comprendió que todos iban a morir y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de sentir que algo colisionaba contra su cuerpo. Sintió los brazos de Trunks aferrándola forzosamente y su intento desesperado de apartarse, pero C21 ya había lanzado su ataque y esa energía devastadora sacudió todo su ser hasta tal punto que el dolor se hizo insoportable. Y, en cuestión de segundos, Bra se perdió en la oscuridad de su propia mente.

(***)

Una gota de agua se deslizó por su cara. Podía sentirlo. Estaba viva.

Luego la sensación se repitió en forma de precipitación. Entreabrió los ojos para comprender que estaba lloviendo.

Le costó unos segundos recordar qué había pasado, pero poco a poco las imágenes golpearon su mente.

-¿Trunks? –susurró-. Trunks… -insistió mientras sentía que su cuerpo se negaba a hacer realidad su intención de moverse-.

Era de noche. Eso significaba que llevaba varias horas inconsciente. Se obligó a moverse y, poco a poco, lo consiguió.

-¿Trunks? –articuló mientras observaba los alrededores-.

Todo lo que pudo ver era un paisaje desolado. No quedaba ni un solo edificio, ni un solo resto de ellos. Lo que antes era una ciudad ahora se había convertido en un lugar prácticamente carbonizado. Había enormes gritas en la tierra.

-Trunks… ¿dónde estás? –preguntó elevando la voz tanto como pudo, aunque eso no era demasiado-.

Pudo vislumbrar una figura a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Con paso trastabillado se acercó y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cerca del cuerpo. No había encontrado a su hermano. Era C17. El androide estaba de lado, de espaldas a ella.

-C17, levanta.

Se sintió extraña nada más decir esas palabras, pero hizo realidad su idea de tocarle el brazo y girarlo. El androide se desplomó quedando bocarriba. Lo miró durante algunos segundos mientras su pañuelo ondeaba con el viento provocado por la tormenta.

-Vamos, levántate –insistió golpeándole levemente el pecho-. Por favor, levántate… -articuló y se fijó en que su mano se aferraba fuertemente al pañuelo, apretando el puño-. ¡Maldito androide, levántate!. ¡No puedes estar muerto! –denunció cerrando los ojos-.

No comprendía nada, pero dolía. Dolía más que el lamentable estado en el que la habían dejado. Sintió que la costaba respirar, como si algo presionara su pecho. No tenía motivos para sentirse así, no por él. No por un asesino. Era algo irracional, pero en su cabeza se agolpaban sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios: ira, culpabilidad, miedo, angustia… sin embargo, entre todas, le abrumaba la sensación de vació, de pérdida. Y eso era lo más insensato que había sentido nunca. El dolor por la muerte de un homicida, por aquel que casi mata a su hermano delante de ella. Quiso restablecerse con esos pensamientos, pero no podía. Ella nunca había perdido a nadie, y esa sensación la sobrepasaba.

-Idiota, tenías que haberte alejado –masculló mientras entreabría los ojos-. Eres un imbécil -articuló mientras notaba que sus propias lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que empapaba su cara-. ¡¿Por qué no te alejaste?! –clavó sus puños en el terreno y este cedió bajo su golpe-.

Miró sus propias manos y negó con la cabeza. No sabía exactamente qué diablos estaba haciendo. ¿Culparle por intentar salvar a su hermana?. Ella tenía la culpa de todo, si C21 había sido activado, era por su culpa. La existencia de ese androide era únicamente su responsabilidad. En cierto modo, ella había acabado con los androides. De forma involuntaria, su mísera fuerza había activado a un androide de tales características y esa ironía la hería profundamente. No tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba C21 en esos momentos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que toda la Tierra podría ser aniquilada con uno solo de sus ataques. Y lo peor es que le daba igual. No entendía como, por unos segundos, la sensación de pérdida puede arrebatarte todo, incluso el valor que le das a tu propia vida. Pero era una sayajin, y por lo tanto, no podía evitar que el dolor se convirtiera en ira. Necesitaba vengarse, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ese androide. Quizás Trunks tenía razón, quizás la única esperanza erradicaba en destruirlo cuando aún es inofensivo, cuando aún estuviera desactivado. Definitivamente, hay personas que no merecen otra oportunidad. Y, en cierto modo, C17 era una de ellas. A sus espaldas había demasiadas muertes, demasiado daño causado. Lo que ella sentía lo habrían sentido cientos de humanos. C17 merecía morir. Y si pensaba eso, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal viendo su cuerpo destruido?

La tormenta cobró brío y un trueno retumbó en el lugar. Eso la devolvió a la realidad. Los androides habían sido destruidos y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_Tengo que buscar a mi hermano… _-pensó. Y eso era casi una orden que se daba a sí misma-. _Él tiene que estar vivo… _-se repetía una y otra vez mientras apartaba la mirada del androide-.

Escrutó los alrededores. En medio de la cascada de lluvia que había formado la tormenta era difícil distinguir algo con claridad, pues tenía la visión nublada. Pero tras unos largos segundos encontró el perfil de Trunks, que también estaba tendido en el suelo.

Mareada y sobrepasada por la situación, se puso en pie y observó el rostro demacrado del androide durante unos segundos, antes de alejarse de él. Eso le dio fuerzas, de nuevo la ironía y la contradicción que inundaban su mente. Y bloqueó todo. El dolor, el miedo, la culpabilidad… Todo se disipó en una estela extraña acariciaba su mente, una sensación de evasión donde la realidad era distinta. Actuando casi de forma automática llegó hasta Trunks. Se precipitó en buscar los latidos de su corazón pegando la oreja a su pecho. Estaba vivo.

Le levantó con facilidad y le aferró fuertemente. Todos sus movimientos eran monótonos, casi programados. Quizás eso es de lo que hablaba su padre diciendo que los sayajines están preparados para todo. El dolor físico se fue disipando hasta ser una leve molestia, pero la culpabilidad se negaba a salir por completo de su mente.

En ese estado ajeno podía pensar y decidir sin sopesar las consecuencias de sus actos. Tras cerrar los ojos y pensar en la situación, emprendió el vuelo con una firme decisión surcando su mente.

(***)

-No se preocupe –indicó el médico saliendo de la Corporación-. Se pondrá bien. Pero es realmente un milagro que esté vivo –afirmó-.

-Muchas gracias, doctor –volvió a repetir Bulma-.

El doctor se despidió y volvió a encaminarse por las calles de la ciudad. La lluvia había cesado, pero las nubes oscuras aún cubrían el cielo dando un toque más lúgubre a la noche.

Bulma suspiró. No sabía que se proponía Bra, pero estaba preocupada por ella. Había llegado malherida, cargando a Trunks y, en cuanto había depositado a su hijo sobre la cama, había vuelto a desaparecer por la ventana.

No esperaba comprender a esa chica, era tan impulsiva como ella. En cierto modo, tal vez por eso ambas habían conectado bastante bien desde el principio. Pero ella desconocía lo que realmente había ocurrido y no podía evitar pensar en el peligro que había con esos ciborg merodeando por la zona. Según sus especulaciones, ellos eran los causantes de la gran explosión que había sucedido en la Ciudad del Norte.

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en casa cuando vio una sombra surcar el cielo. Podría haber sido un androide, pero Bulma era demasiado curiosa como para no esperar unos segundos más. Entonces Bra descendió para su tranquilidad. Llevaba a alguien aferrado por el costado.

-Bulma –articuló la chica nada más aterrizar estrepitosamente-.

-¿A dónde has ido?. Bra, no puedes desaparecer sin…

Las palabras se entrecortaron en su boca cuando vislumbró el cabello oscuro tapando parcialmente el rostro que había visto varias veces en la televisión. Entreabrió la boca, pero solo pudo exponer una mueca, mezcla de estupor y terror, sin emitir una sola palabra.

-Bulma, por favor… –pidió Bra pretendiendo entrar en casa con el ciborg-.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! –bramó notando como las palabras salían de sus labios de forma tan rápida que apenas vocalizó-. Es… es… pero…

Bra la miró y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la situación que acaba de provocar. Entendía perfectamente la postura de Bulma, pero ella era la única que podría ayudarlo. La miró fijamente.

-Bulma, por favor. Puede que aún no… puede que esté… vivo –indicó, aunque no tenía la más mínima esperanza-.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa! –aseguró Bulma al borde de un ataque de nervios-.

Bra dirigió su mirada a la derecha y suspiró. No, no podía pretender que la ayudaran. El hombre que estaba aferrando era un asesino, era un monstruo que había destruido buena parte del planeta. Nadie iba a comprender los motivos que llevaran a una persona a intentar salvarlo. Merecía morir. Era ese tipo de personas que no deben tener otra oportunidad. Intentó convencerse de ello, pero no podía.

-Bulma, por favor. Examínalo. Ayúdale –pidió con una falsa calma instaurada en su rostro y en su tono de voz-.

La cara de su madre era un poema difícil de interpretar.

-Pero, Bra… Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso. No debemos ayudarle –articuló con total seriedad-.

Bra tragó saliva y la miró. Había estado pensando en mil argumentos durante el camino de vuelta, todos ellos con el único propósito de convencerla. Pero ahora no podía recordar ninguno lo suficientemente bueno como para decirlo en alto. Así que, decidió dejarse llevar y decirla lo que se le pasó realmente por la cabeza.

-Cuando conociste a Vegeta. ¿Era un hombre bueno?, ¿alguien estaba dispuesto a darle alguna oportunidad a alguien como él?

Bulma entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-Nadie te comprendía. Nadie sabía por qué le acogiste en tu casa –indicó rememorando las palabras de su propia madre-. Pero tú supiste ver algo en él que nadie había percibir. Y valió la pena, ¿verdad?. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que C17 no es un monstruo –suplicó, pero con un tono de voz que era bastante prudente-.

Bulma la miró con una expresión de duda en el rostro. Luego negó con la cabeza, como cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo.

-Si Trunks lo ve… bueno… será mejor que lo llevemos al laboratorio. Allí podré examinarlo. Pero no prometo nada…

-Gracias… Bulma –indicó Bra-.

_Gracias, mamá, gracias._

(***)

-Prácticamente tiene el cuerpo destrozado. Está vivo… más o menos… -articuló Bulma viendo el resultado del escáner-. Pero solo el treinta por ciento de su cuerpo es robótico. Yo no soy médico y aunque lo fuera, dudo mucho que pudiera salvarlo. Además, su diseño es demasiado avanzado. No lo entiendo.

Bra observó a C17 dispuesto sobre la camilla donde le estaban examinando. No había dado muestras de vida en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí. El escáner se retiró automáticamente de su cabeza tras captar los últimos datos y Bulma suspiró mirando la pantalla. Giró la silla para ver el semblante sombrío de Bra.

-Lo siento, Bra.

-Por favor, algo podrás hacer… -pidió la joven acercándose a ella-. Por favor…

-Pero es que yo no sé qué hacer.

Bra dirigió su mirada hacia el ciborg y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Bulma.

-Reconstrúyelo –indicó Bra de repente-.

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. Te digo que solo el treinta por ciento de su…

-Lo que quiero decir es que sustituyas partes de su cuerpo por partes robóticas. Como cuando lo hicieron ciborg.

Bulma suspiró y la miró con un gesto de amabilidad.

-Bra, eso no es tan fácil. Mis conocimientos no van tan lejos. Lo mataría –determinó-.

-Pero si no haces también morirá. Por favor, Bulma. Inténtalo.

La directora de la Corporación Cápsula intentó esquivar la mirada de la joven, pero no pudo.

-Tenemos que empezar ya. No creo que en su estado dure mucho…

Bra expresó una sonrisa y ambas tuvieron un pensamiento fugaz en común, aunque ninguna de ellas lo expuso en voz alta. Si C17 salía vivo de la operación las consecuencias de sus actos podrían ser muy diversas. Bra no pudo evitar pensar en que se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Ellas iban a darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre que se había convertido en una pesadilla para miles de seres humanos. Aunque al volver a mirarle, Bra solo podía pensar en que, para ella, esa pesadilla no era algo tan horrible.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cuerpos Humanos

**PORFIS, LEER!**

Hola de nuevo!

Weno, lo primero es lo primero. Fijaros en el fic, sí, el rated ha cambiado.

Aprovecho para deciros que todos los comentarios (capítulos 2,3 y 4) están respondidos al final del capítulo. Perdonar el retraso. A partir de ahora debajo de los capítulos responderé a los comentarios del título anterior.

Weno, ahora debería hablar sobre el capítulo. Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas. Pero a decir verdad está muy dedicado a C17 y a Bra. C17 recordará sus primeros días como ciborg y la princesa sayajin va a conocer al androide de una manera que ella no imaginaba y… No puedo explicar más XD. Tenéis que leerlo!

Espero que os guste!

Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Capítulo 5: Cuerpos Humanos**

C17 descendió en picado y estabilizó su vuelo para posar sutilmente sus deportivas en el terreno arenoso que conformaba la base del paisaje. No pudo evitar escrutar con la mirada el panorama montañoso que se cernía tras la barrera de árboles que dictaminaban el bosque conífero. No poseía recuerdos de haber estado allí nunca antes, pero tenía una sensación extraña, como si su mente quisiera ofrecer algunos datos acerca de ese lugar. Sin embargo, seguía sumido en un cúmulo de pensamientos que vagabundeaban sin sentido en su cerebro. Desechó esa sensación, pues le parecía incoherente e inaceptable. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Observó durante unos segundos la casa cápsula que había frente a él y sopesó las opciones. Podría derribar la puerta con una onda de energía, pero aún no controlaba su poder y podría destruir la casa y a su objetivo. Probaría sus poderes más tarde, ahora tenía que ser más delicado, lo más suave posible si no quería matarla. Aunque no tenía claro si podría manejar a un humano sin romperle algún hueso o sin asesinarlo. Solo controlaba mínimamente sus fuerzas.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta de la casa y la derribó con un simple movimiento de mano. La madera se quebró desde el epicentro del simple toque y salió disparada en varias direcciones en el interior de la casa. C17 frunció el ceño, pues él solo quería forzar la puerta. De cualquier modo, ya tenía acceso a la casa. Dispuso un pie dentro del salón y observó que la televisión estaba encendida. Había algunos platos con comida a medio consumir y una lata sobre la mesa, pero no había nadie allí.

Entró y examinó cada rincón de la sala en un rápido movimiento para comprobar que, en efecto, estaba vacía. Podría detectar la fuerza del humano y encontrarlo, pero eso sería demasiado sencillo y él estaba algo aburrido. Así que caminó despacio por el salón, sin tocar nada. De nuevo tuvo la sensación de querer recordar algo, pero la reprimió y caminó hasta la cocina. También estaba vacía. La ventana seguía cerrada y no había escuchado pasos por el lugar. Su objetivo seguía dentro, seguramente en el piso de arriba. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Alguien disparó y la bala pasó cerca de su oreja, pero ni siquiera le rozó.

Tardó una milésima de segundo en ver el rifle que la muchacha sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. Era una joven rubia con unos ojos de color azul celeste. Esperó a que disparara de nuevo. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de dañarle con ese tipo de armas, por eso le dio esa oportunidad. Pero la joven bajó el arma y su mirada turbada se relajó.

-Kurota… ¿estás bien? –preguntó mientras bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras y se ponía frente él-.

La examinó con la mirada y un gesto frío en el rostro. Akane sonrió mientras se cercioraba de que no le había dado y dejó el rifle sobre el sofá.

-Menudo susto me has pegado. Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado?

C17 expresó una media sonrisa.

-Tus datos son incorrectos. Mi nombre es C17. No sé quién es Kurota, ni tampoco me interesa. Ahora tienes que venir conmigo.

Akane lo miró con incredulidad. Pensó que estaba de broma, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás al ver la mirada glacial que le dedicaba su hermano.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. Déjate de bromas. ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿por qué no has vuelto en estos días?. Estaba preocupada…

-Silencio –ordenó dando un paso al frente-. El doctor te ha elegido para formar parte de su proyecto. Vas a venir conmigo.

-¿Qué… doctor?. Kurota, ¿qué te pasa? –cuestionó Akane alejándose de la mano que su hermano le ofrecía extendida-.

C17 cerró el puño ante ese gesto. Pero controló sus impulsos y no hizo realidad su pensamiento de golpearla. Akane le miraba con una mezcla de estupor y creciente miedo en el rostro.

-Ven conmigo. No pretendo hacerte daño. No me obligues a hacerte daño –lo intentó, pero su tono de voz era inquisitivo y lo que parecía un ofrecimiento se convirtió en una amenaza-.

Akane lo miró. Ese no era su hermano. Quizás físicamente sí era él, pero se comportaba de manera extraña. En su mirada solo podía leer el odio irracional y sus movimientos eran rápidos y casi automáticos. Parecía tener graves problemas para controlar sus impulsos y por el modo en que la miraba, parecía que estaba deseando tener que hacerla daño.

-Ven conmigo, ahora –articuló cada palabra con firmeza-.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero déjame en paz –protestó ella antes de darse la vuelta para intentar acceder al piso de arriba-.

No pudo evitar gritar al toparse con el cuerpo de su hermano frente a las escaleras. No podía creérselo. Estaba a unos metros de ella y, en un segundo, la había cortado el paso. El mero choque contra él le hizo daño. Es como si se hubiera dado contra un muro. Sin embargo él se limitaba a mirarla de brazos cruzados.

-Soy más fuerte que cualquier humano.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –quiso alejarse, pero él la aferró por la ropa y le rasgó parcialmente la blusa en tal acto-.

C17 soltó aire por la nariz mientras miraba el estropicio y destensó un poco la presión de su mano.

-Tú no lo entiendes–dijo de repente él-. Vas a convertirte en un androide. Tu energía será infinita. Tu fuerza será indescriptible. ¿No comprendes que solo intento ayudarte?. Cambiar tu mísera vida…

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!, reacciona, Kurota.

Él se rio y hasta este gesto consiguió que Akane sintiera un escalofrío. C17 utilizó su mínima fuerza para sujetarla por la muñeca, pero pronto notó como los huesos de la humana crujían y cedían a la presión y el grito de dolor que articuló Akane le incitaba a continuar apretando. Pero supo controlarse, tendría tiempo de matar. Ahora no debía hacerlo.

-Suéltame, me haces daño… -articuló mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Akane le observaba con auténtico temor. Quería zafarse de su presión y le golpeó con la mano libre varias veces en el rostro. C17 se limitó a mirarla con un gesto altruista y el terror que destiló la mirada de Akane provocó de nuevo sus instintos homicidas.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te mataré –articuló presionando un poco más la muñeca hasta que provocar un nuevo grito de dolor-. No seas estúpida y obedece –la instauró-. Serás como yo.

La soltó y ella palpó su muñeca mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento de contener el dolor. Estaba prácticamente paralizada por el miedo, así que no intentó huir.

-¿Qué te han hecho?–expuso ella mirándole a los ojos-. No lo puedo comprender…

-Es lo mejor –expresó él sin cambiar su aptitud cortante-. Lo comprenderás pronto.

Se acercó a ella hasta que la acorraló contra la pared. Ella temblaba y podía notar su respiración entrecortada. Incluso podía notar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?. Por favor, Kurota, por favor…

Al verla llorar C17 pensó que era demasiado débil. No comprendía porqué el doctor quería otro androide. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos los humanos del planeta. Pero tampoco necesitaba comprenderlo. Obedecería sus órdenes.

El doctor ya había previsto esa resistencia, aunque él no podía comprenderla. ¿Por qué se negaba a convertirse en un ser superior?. Era absurdo, pero debía actuar de otro modo. Buscó en sus bolsillos el bote que el doctor Gero le había entregado y, en un rápido movimiento, esparció parte del gas delante de la cara de Akane. La joven pronto empezó a perder tonicidad y se derrumbó en sus brazos.

-Kurota… -masculló antes de perder, por completo, el conocimiento-.

El androide se quedó parado, procurando no dañarla con sus movimientos. Controló cuanto pudo su energía y la cogió, disponiendo un brazo bajo la nuca y otro detrás de las rodillas. El peso le pareció irrisorio, pero pudo sentir la fragilidad del cuerpo humano contra el suyo. Intentó ser lo más delicado posible mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a la entrada y echó un último vistazo por encima de su hombro. Seguía teniendo la vaga sensación de que ya había estado allí antes, pero el dato no era concreto y su cerebro lo desechó de nuevo.

Sin más dilación, salió y ascendió hacia el cielo. Tomó velocidad mientras medía mentalmente la ruta que le devolvería al laboratorio. Observó durante unos segundos a la joven. Solo entonces pensó que, quizás, no le molestaría tanto la presencia de otro androide de sus características. Pronto ella se convertiría en su nueva compañera. Solo entonces ella comprendería que era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Entraría en razón cuando perdiera la debilidad propia de esa raza inferior, la raza humana.

_Muy pronto comprenderás lo que se siente al ser un ser superior, C18 _–pensó recordando su número y el que le correspondería a esa joven-. _Serás tan perfecta como yo._

(***)

-C17, déjame trabajar –articuló el doctor quitándose le sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano-.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una mueca de tensión, que hacía más evidentes las arrugas, grabada en su rostro. C17 observó su propio reflejo en el metal que conformaba la pared. No podía saber cuál era su edad, pero mantendría ese aspecto durante mucho tiempo. El doctor le había dicho que su envejecimiento sería casi nulo. Pensó que se parecía a la otra joven, la misma en la que estaba trabajando el doctor. Por ahora, no era un ciborg. No completo. Estaba tumbada sobre una camilla, completamente dormida. Estaba totalmente monitorizada y ya había culminado la primera operación, pero sufriría unas cuentas más antes de ser como él. Ni siquiera comenzaba a estar programada.

-No parece muy distinta –articuló C17 mientras escrutaba el cuerpo de la joven en busca de algún componente fuera de lo común-.

El doctor giró su silla para ponerse cara a él.

-No la toques.

C17 se inclinó sobre la cara del nuevo proyecto, pero mantuvo las manos pegadas al cuerpo.

-C17, ten cuidado, por favor.

-No voy a hacer nada, doctor –articuló él mientras expresaba una sonrisa-. Solo quería verla de cerca.

El doctor gruñó en un gesto de enfado, pero no le dijo nada. C17 se irguió y el doctor volvió a ponerse cara a los paneles que estaba manipulando.

-¿Por qué no ha cambiado nada físicamente? –insistió-.

El doctor soltó un bufido. Era difícil trabajar con ese androide pululando a su alrededor.

-Porque cuido la estética. Tú tampoco eres diferente, ¿sabes?

C17 expuso una mueca de duda. No podía saber si decía la verdad, pues no recordaba como era antes.

-Cuando termine su trabajo, ¿podré tocarla sin romperla ningún hueso?

El doctor le miró por encima del hombro.

-Déjala en paz, C17.

-Es solo una pregunta, doctor. No he dicho que vaya a tocarla.

-La respuesta está clara. Tendrá la misma fuerza que tú. Quizás un poco menos. Pero no la harías daño aunque no controles tu fuerza.

-Entiendo –determinó él-.

-Y ahora quédate quieto y déjame trabajar.

-Sí, doctor.

C17 reposó su espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. No era demasiado paciente, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar a que C18 fuera completamente reconstruida. Cuando el doctor Gero terminara ese trabajo, ya no le sería útil. No le importaba en absoluto si le había convertido en el androide más poderoso de la Tierra o si le había salvado la vida con esa operación, tal y como el doctor dijo. Tampoco le importaba que fuera su creador, algo así como un padre. Era un humano, un insignificante ser inferior y no estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes, a convertirse en un soldado, como los otros robots. Él era demasiado poderoso para relegar su existencia a la obediencia. Además, aunque toda su humanidad se había destruido durante el proceso, quedaba un vestigio de sentimiento dentro de él: el odio. No entendía por qué, pero despreciaba a los humanos. Mataría al doctor, pero, por el momento, debía mostrar absoluta obediencia.

(***)

Su padre siempre decía que había heredado muchas cosas de su madre. Eso no era un halago. Se lo decía siempre que discutía con él. Entre otras cosas, destacaba la herencia de un fuerte carácter, el agrado por las cosas "humanas", tales como salir de compras, mantener una imagen acorde con el estatus social al que pertenecía, las fiestas de cumpleaños… y un largo etcétera. Su padre vivía en la Tierra y se comportaba como un humano, más o menos, pero no soportaba las cosas mundanas, como las celebraciones en las que se contabiliza un año más desde el día de tu nacimiento. Sin embargo, lo que él siempre destacaba, era el pobre instinto que poseía su hija. Decía que era exactamente igual a su madre. Bra había escuchado en varias ocasiones las aventuras de su madre junto a Goku cuando aún era una adolescente. Y la edad tampoco la ayudó a asentar su curiosidad. Según Vegeta, Bulma siempre quería estar presente cuando algún ser con intención de destruir el planeta aparecía en la Tierra. Según el príncipe, esto se debía a que no tenían "instinto". Bra no lo entendía demasiado bien, pero suponía que era algo así como "instinto de supervivencia", eso que te ayuda a saber que las cosas van mal, que estás a punto de morir y que no deberías estar en cierto lugar en cierto momento. Y ella, definitivamente, no tenía nada de eso. De no ser así, ¿por qué diablos estaba esperando a que una máquina de matar despertara?

No tenía respuesta a eso. Simplemente, actuaba por razones que ella misma desconocía. Siempre había sido así. El hecho de que estuviera en un universo alternativo, con C21 amenazando con su mera existencia la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta y con C17 en casa, una planta más arriba de donde se encontraba Trunks… sí, eso significaba que lo que hacía no tenía sentido. Que actuaba por su propio criterio.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla del balcón. Entonces revisó el aparato que Bulma la había dado. Tenía la apariencia de un reloj, pero en realidad era un dispositivo para controlar a C17 en el caso –no tan surrealista- de que el androide intentara matarlos nada más despertar.

-¿Cómo estas, Bra? –preguntó Trunks poniéndose a su lado-.

Bra lo examinó con la mirada. Se había quitado algunas vendas, pero aún tenía el brazo derecho escayolado e inmovilizado. Sin embargo, caminaba sin las muletas que el doctor había prescrito que usara. Tal vez por eso cargaba todo el peso en la pierna izquierda.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –le replicó-. El doctor dejo claro que tenías que permanecer en cama.

Trunks soltó una especie de bufido.

-Vuelve a la cama de inmediato –le ordenó señalándolo con el índice-.

Trunks expresó una media sonrisa ante esa orden.

-Gracias –articuló sin previo aviso-. Si no me hubieras ayudado, ahora estaría muerto. Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido nunca.

Bra se debilitó ante eso y no puedo evitar relajar su mueca de enfado. Estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, pero no por parte de Mirai Trunks.

-Eso es porque soy la única sayajin que conoces -indicó ella a modo de excusa, aunque se lo había tomado bastante en serio-.

-La única sayajin… Sí, supongo que tienes razón –afirmo Trunks-.

La joven se limitó a erguirse levemente mientras Trunks parecía analizarla. La miraba de una forma que Bra no pudo descifrar y ella se sintió un poco incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, a que los hombres humanos deslizaran sus ojos por su cuerpo, pero, por extraño que parezca, nunca sabía lo que podía pensar un sayajin cuando la escrutaba. Por un momento hasta pensó en que Trunks sospechaba algo o sobre su nuevo "invitado".

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? –preguntó para intentar romper el silencio instaurado en la sala-.

Trunks se limitó a sonreír.

-Siempre te miro igual, Bra. No sé a qué te refieres –indicó con tranquilidad mientras volvía a su aptitud seria-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó de repente señalando el dispositivo de su muñeca-.

Bra deslizó su mirada hacia la derecha, pues mentirle sin le miraba a los ojos era demasiado difícil. Ya le había traicionado y ahora no quería mentirle, al menos, no mirándole directamente a la cara.

-Es… bueno, sirve para…

-¡Trunks! –bramo Bulma apareciendo en la sala y salvaguardando la situación-. ¡¿No te he dicho que no puedes levantarte?!

Bra escondió un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su madre aproximarse a ellos con paso ligero. El joven entrecerró los ojos en una mueca de abatimiento.

-Los sayajines sois unos inconscientes –le regañó Bulma mientras lo aferraba por el brazo-. Vamos, vuelve a la cama.

-Sí, madre –articuló él-.

Bra soltó una risita al ver como una mujer "humana" arrastraba a un sayajin rumbo a su habitación. Tenía claro que si alguien podía dominar a un Guerrero del Espacio, esa era su madre. Bulma siguió regañando a su hijo hasta que ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

_Al menos eso le mantendrá ocupado durante un rato… _-pensó-.

Entonces su pulsera empezó a emitir un leve pitido rítmico. Observó la pantalla y notó como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Incluso le temblaba levemente la mano. Debería estar contenta –después de todo, era lo que ella quería-, pero no podía evitar tener una sensación de pánico ante la situación que estaba por llegar. C17 acababa de despertar.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar paliar el estado de paralización en que se había quedado y, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho, se obligó a caminar rumbo al laboratorio.

(***)

-Maldita sea –articuló el androide en voz baja-.

No entendía nada. Es como si acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño, uno que le había hecho emerger a su memoria los primeros días de su vida como ciborg.

Apenas concebía recuerdos de qué le había llevado a estar en esa situación, pero no pudo reprimir una sensación de _Déjà Vu _al notar el frío metálico de una camilla bajo su espalda.

Se quedó como estaba, acostumbrado a esa posición, sin mover ni un músculo. Solo abrió los ojos y se topó con la luz incidente de unos focos. Eso le hizo cerrar los ojos en un acto reflejo mientras el dolor palpitante se cernía en su cabeza y se concentraba en sus sienes.

_Joder, apenas puedo moverme…_

Sus manos temblaban cuando intentó coordinar su cerebro y hacer realidad su pensamiento de mover los dedos. Tardó unos segundos en poder articular las falanges en un movimiento casi inapreciable.

Decidió girar la cabeza para no enfrentarse de nuevo a la luz directa. Consiguió realizar el movimiento. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el pinchazo se hizo más evidente en su cuello. Sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar y empezó a percatarse del olor químico que pronto inundó sus fosas nasales.

Su cerebro era un hervidero de pensamientos, pero todos emergían a la vez y no podía sacar nada en claro entre las imágenes dispersas que se agolpaban en su conciencia.

Abrió los ojos soltando un gruñido de dolor entre sus dientes apretados. Al principio tenía la visión algo nublada, pero comenzó a discernir el interior de un laboratorio. Una máquina pitaba rítmicamente cerca de su oreja y, al inspeccionar su propio cuerpo con otro movimiento de cuello, pudo ver que tenía varios cables conectados al pecho y a los brazos, así como algunos catéteres metidos en sus venas.

Quería arrancarse todo eso y salir de allí, pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo parecía muy pesado y poseía una energía demasiado alta, más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a manejar.

Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba. Solo se percató de esa presencia cuando la joven dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a la camilla, hasta quedar a escaso medio metro de ella. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla y reconocerla. No podía entender nada y la presencia de la joven sayajin en ese lugar solo acrecentaba sus dudas.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos-.

El androide no se comportaba como ella había previsto. No se había levantado repentinamente, no había destrozado nada y, por el momento, no había intentado matarla. Pero, por el modo en que la atravesaba con la mirada, Bra tuvo la sensación de que esa situación de falsa calma no dudaría mucho. Con un gesto casi automático, dispuso sus manos frente al cuerpo, con los brazos estirados sobre el abdomen y palpó el dispositivo de seguridad, depositando el dedo sobre el comando correcto. Esperaba que C17 no se fijara en este gesto, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya la había revisado con la mirada antes y ahora clavaba sus ojos en el dispositivo.

_No tiene por qué saber lo que es… _-se convenció Bra-.

Era irónico, pero quería desactivarlo. Realmente, C17 no había hecho nada, pero tenía la certeza de que lo haría cuando se recuperara. Todos sus pensamientos habían cambiado en un segundo. Ya no tenía la más mínima confianza en él. Ahora todo le parecía una mala idea y solo tenía un modo de enmendar su error.

-Contesta -insistió él volviendo a deslizar su mirada hacia los ojos de la joven-.

-No… sé a qué te refieres –articuló Bra con cierta parsimonia-.

El rostro de C17 seguía estando tenso.

-Me refiero a C18 –masculló-.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente mientras decía estas palabras. Había visto como esa onda la daba de lleno, el recuerdo del cuerpo de su hermana siendo devorada por el epicentro de esa energía y su intento fracasado de evitarlo.

Bra tragó un poco de saliva antes de decir:

-Yo… no pude… encontrarla.

Lo que decía era completamente cierto. Cuando volvió a por él había dedicado un tiempo en buscarla a ella. La hubiera ayudado si hubiera encontrado su cuerpo, pero no pudo hallar absolutamente nada que declarara su existencia.

El gesto del androide se contrajo y sus puños se cerraron hasta que los nudillos perdieron el color a causa de la falta de riego. Al fin había conseguido moverse, pero en un acto semi-reflejo.

Bra no podía disimular su turbación al ver, por primera vez, un punto de vulnerabilidad en el androide. Por más que lo intentara, C17 no podía ocultar el dolor. Bra hubiera esperado otra cosa, tal vez rabia, incredulidad ante la idea de que otro ciborg haya sido destruido, pero no eso. En cierto modo, había olvidado que esos ciborg tenían una parte humana.

-Lo siento –expresó sin saber demasiado bien qué debía decir en esa situación-.

El androide la miró volviendo a su característica frialdad.

-Lo sé –articuló él con aparente sinceridad-. Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Bra entreabrió la boca, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta coherente que darle, así que simplemente guardó silencio.

-Has sido una estúpida –objetó, pero su voz seguía siendo menos firme-. Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho y lo peor es que ya lo sabes.

Bra estuvo a punto de replicar, de contestarle algo, pero no tenía sentido. No entendía por qué la decía eso si sabía perfectamente que podía desactivarlo en ese momento. No comprendía por qué no intentaba impedírselo. Se comportaba de manera extraña, pero no sabría descifrar cuales eran sus intenciones. Seguramente solo intentaba ganar tiempo para recuperarse un poco antes de intentar algo.

Le observó detenidamente, queriendo prever un movimiento rápido, un ataque improvisto. Pero el androide se limitó a permanecer tumbado, con las sábanas tapando parte de su cuerpo, de cintura para abajo. Bra ya sabía qué se escondía bajo esa tela blanca, pues había visto más de lo previsto durante la operación, pero C17 obviaba ese dato. Quizás, en parte, por eso la costaba tanto mirarle directamente a los ojos.

_Solo intenta engañarte. Si pudiera acercarse ya estarías muerta… _-se dijo a sí misma. Pero no consiguió convencerse de ello-.

-No tengo porqué arrepentirme –dijo de repente-. Tal vez no… -afirmó deslizando su mano lejos del dispositivo de seguridad y dejando los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo-.

C17 se relajó un poco ante esta acción.

-Si piensas que me arrepiento de algo, te equivocas. No me arrepiento de ninguna muerte, ni tampoco de haber intentado matar a tu compañero –indicó con total seriedad-. Y seguiré matando humanos… Después de que haya acabado con la vida de ese maldito androide –su gesto se turbó al recordar a C21-.

Bra sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Seguía estando demasiado nerviosa como para poder hacer algo productivo. Tenía que desactivarlo, debía desactivarlo. Pero no podía.

-Aún no estás preparado para enfrentarte a nadie –dijo intentando aparentar seguridad-. Seguramente te costará controlar tu cuerpo y tu energía –repitió las palabras de Bulma-.

C17 la miró con cierta cólera, pero no dijo nada, confirmando sus palabras.

-Si C21 te encuentra, te aseguro que no quedará nada de ti que poder reparar –continuó al ver que había captado toda la atención del androide-.

C17 expresó una media sonrisa.

-¿Y crees que tú o tu compañero tenéis alguna posibilidad?. Soy más fuerte que vosotros dos juntos.

Bra entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de enfado.

-Cállate, imbécil. Tú no tienes fuerzas ni para levantarte.

-No me subestimes –indicó él-.

Bra se alejó un paso al escuchar esas palabras. El androide soltó un sonido parecido a una pequeña risa y, solo entonces comprendió que la había mentido.

-Maldito androide… -masculló-.

-Si pudiera levantarme, tú no seguirías teniendo ese aparato en la muñeca. Así que no te preocupes, princesa. Por ahora, soy inofensivo.

-¿Sabes?, deberías estar más agradecido –indicó Bra-. He traicionado a mi familia para salvarte.

-Yo no te he pedido nada. Así que no te debo nada –indicó con seriedad-.

Bra suspiró. Era cierto, no podía esperar que C17 les ayudara. El hecho de que le hubiera salvado la vida no cambiaba las cosas. Él no era un ser humano y desconocía lo que era la gratitud. Quería encontrar en él algo distinto, pero según le conocía, tenía que rendirse a la realidad. No era la misma persona que habitaba en su mundo alterno. Era un androide creado para matar. Y ella no iba a conseguir cambiar las cosas.

-Tienes razón. Me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida. No vales la pena –indicó ella-.

-Al fin piensas con claridad, princesa. No sé por qué te empeñas en buscar algo que no tengo. Mi humanidad y mis sentimientos murieron cuando me convertí en androide. Y me gusta ser un androide.

-Yo no lo veo así. Tienes sentimientos, pero piensas que eso te hace más débil. Por eso los escondes. Pero eras un humano y sigues siéndolo… en parte.

C17 la escrutó con la mirada. Bra hizo realidad su pensamiento de acercarse más. Dio un par de pasos hasta que sus piernas se toparon con la camilla. El androide se limitó a mover la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada.

-Estás demasiado cerca –indicó él-. Tu forma de actuar no tiene sentido. Y ahora mismo, podrías estar muerta.

-¿Y por qué no me matas?, ¿por qué no me mataste cuando luche contra ti?. Eso tampoco tiene sentido.

-Era solo un juego –se defendió él-.

-Mientes. Y lo peor es que lo sabes.

Luego, en un acto metódico, comenzó a quitarle los cables que ya no eran necesarios. C17 pudo notar el nerviosismo en sus manos cuando le rozaba el pecho. Tenía que aprovechar esa situación. A pesar del dolor, consiguió mover un brazo con rapidez y coger la muñeca de Bra. La joven se quedó quieta, paralizada por la impresión.

-Será mejor que yo me quede con esto –articuló C17 mientras elevaba la otra mano en un intento de quitarle la pulsera-.

Pero Bra se deshizo de la escasa presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella en un rápido movimiento.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes fuerzas –articuló sin apartarse-. Debería desactivarte antes de que te recuperes.

C17 elevó las cejas. En realidad, no había utilizado todas sus fuerzas. Podría haber conseguido esa pulsera, pero cuando la agarró, no pudo ejercer más presión. Recordó el grito de dolor de su hermana cuando él mismo la secuestro y eso le había paralizado. Era la primera vez que le preocupaba hacer daño a alguien y se sentía extraño

-Pero, no vas a desactivarme, ¿verdad? –se lo estaba pidiendo, a su manera-.

Cuando era desactivado, por alguna razón que desconocía, seguía estando despierto, con todos sus sentidos en activo, pero no podía moverse. Cuando el doctor Gero los desactivó tuvo que soportar estar durante años metido en un compartimento, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Esa era la peor sensación que recordaba.

Bra expuso una mueca indescifrable.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, C17?

-Sabes que no. Pero mi prioridad ahora es C21. Y a ti te interesa que ese androide muera. Si me desactivas, no te seré útil.

_Viniendo de él, es lo máximo que voy a conseguir. _

Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran escusas. Pero no parecía tan peligroso, quizás por su estado. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que algo había cambiado en él, y no solo su fuerza.

La joven se alejó para buscar algunas cosas por el laboratorio. C17 se limitó a intentar moverse. Miró sus propias manos con una mueca extraña perfilada en el rostro. Cerró y abrió los puños varias veces y luego miró el resto de su organismo. Se palpó el pecho y el abdomen con movimientos casi programados. Recordaba que le habían destrozado y le costaba comprender que estuviera completamente reconstruido. Aunque no sabía qué porcentaje de su cuerpo humano había perdido por este hecho, sospechaba que sus partes robóticas habían aumentado.

Bra volvió con una aguja cargada y el androide elevó una ceja.

-Es un calmante –explicó ella antes de inyectarle el contenido en el brazo-.

Luego desechó la aguja y volvió a mirarlo. No sabía qué podía hacer. Si lo mantenía activado, tarde o temprano recuperaría sus fuerzas. Y entonces se volvería imprevisible. Además, Trunks podría verlo. No podía notar el ki de un androide, pero si utilizaba el aparato medidos de energía para detectar a C21, daría pronto con la fuerza de C17 dentro de la casa. Por otro lado, era igual de arriesgado tener al androide despierto tan cerca de ellos.

-Aquí no te puedes quedar –determinó tras observarlo durante unos segundos-. Te daré unas horas para que te recuperes. Luego tendrás que irte –sacó una cápsula del bolsillo y se la puso a C17 en la mano-. Es una casa cápsula. Podrías quedarte en el bosque donde solía entrenar.

Bulma y ella habían coincidido en esa decisión. La solución que habían encontrado no era muy segura, pero era la única que tenían.

El androide cerró la mano sobre la cápsula.

-¿Pretendes tenerme controlado? –preguntó con incredulidad-.

-Prométeme que no matarás a nadie –articuló Bra-.

El androide expresó su típica sonrisa.

-Yo no prometo nada.

Acto seguido comenzó a incorporarse bajo la atenta mirada de Bra.

-Me iré antes de lo previsto –indicó mientras conseguía mantenerse sentado sobre la camilla, aunque no podía evitar expresar una mueca de dolor-. Joder, espero que el calmante haga efecto… -volvió a deslizar su mirada por la cara dubitativa de la joven-. ¿Tienes algo de ropa para mí?

La joven asistió con la cabeza y señaló una mesa donde reposaba algo de ropa de la corporación cápsula.

-Te dejaré solo. Así podrás… vestirte. Procura no romper nada. La ventana está abierta –determinó-.

-De acuerdo –afirmó él-.

Bra se volteó y el androide deslizó sus piernas hasta quedar sentado al borde de la camilla. No podía ver los movimientos de la joven, pues se dirigía a la puerta de espaldas a él. Pero no necesitaba verla para conocer sus intenciones.

-No mataré a nadie. No me desactives –se apresuró a decir-.

Bra detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró por encima del hombro. Para entonces ya había llegado a la puerta.

No podía creer en él. No debía confiar en su palabra. Pero lo hizo.

-Recuerda tus limitaciones, C17. No estás preparado para luchar contra C21, así que no hagas que te maten.

Acto seguido la joven salió del laboratorio. El androide observó la puerta con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos.

_No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese asesino sigue con vida._

Se levantó como buenamente pudo y caminó hacia la mesa donde reposaba la ropa. Cogió los pantalones- holgados y negros- obviando la ropa interior- y los miró con un gesto de desaprobación. Sin embargo, tras suspirar, descubrió la camiseta, donde se veía el logo de la Corporación Cápsula y su rostro se contrajo aún más. Sin pararse a pensar más en ello, se vistió en movimientos casi mecánicos y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Miró una última vez hacia la puerta y detectó la energía de Bra en el piso de abajo, junto con la del muchacho. Tras lanzar un poco de aire por la boca, decidió salir. Mantenerse en al aire no le costó tanto como pensaba e iba recuperando sus facultades, así que no tardó en acelerar el vuelo mientras buscaba la energía de C21.

(***)

C21 aumentó más su energía, concentrándola y repartiéndola por todo su organismo, mientras notaba que todos sus músculos se dilataban. Su chaqueta se rasgó en varias porciones y estalló ante el aumento de musculatura. Tenía la mandíbula contraía hasta el punto en que sus dientes crujían bajo la presión. Su ki aumentaba segundo a segundo, y concentró su mirada en sus puños contraídos. Las venas violáceas se dilataban y ascendían entre sus músculos. Sus botas comenzaron a ahondar más en la placa de hielo que se cernía bajo sus pies y varios cascotes se desprendieron y comenzaron a elevarse a su alrededor. Su cola se sacudía a causa de la energía y su pelo se batía sobre sus espaldas. Algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por sus sienes y comenzó a sentir que la energía alcanzaba un punto álgido. Para entonces las porciones de hielo desprendidas eran mucho más gruesas y se sacudían a su alrededor en medio de una especie de remolino. Todo el terreno temblaba bajo sus pies y escuchó como el glaciar comenzaba a rasgarse desde el interior.

Lanzó un grito intentando alcanzar la energía requerida, la aumentó aceleradamente y perdió el control. Sintió una presión tremenda en todo su cuerpo y no tuvo otra opción que liberar toda la energía concentrada antes de que, él mismo, se destruyera. Notó como su ki se esfumaba y como cada partícula de su organismo se desprendía de la energía, conformando una gran explosión que terminó desquebrajando el glaciar, provocando desprendimientos que conformaron enormes olas en el mar helado.

C21 levitó para no caer al agua junto con el terreno que se deshizo bajo sus pies, pero se dejó alcanzar por varias olas que devoraron su figura.

Cuando todo cesó, C17 reapareció entre la embestida del mar, que seguía mostrando signos de agitación.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, suspendido en el aire en una posición rígida. El pelo y la ropa se pegaban a su piel a causa del agua helada que lo cubría por completo. Pero ni siquiera eso sofocaba el calor que sentía.

Su rostro no ocultaba la total frustración y su cola se erizó ante la ira, batiéndose a un lado y a otro.

Desde que había sido activado había intentado transformarse en supersayajin. Pero no podía. Su fuerza aumentaba notablemente cuando la concentraba, pero antes de culminar la transformación, perdía el control.

No tenía claro si este hecho se debía a sus partes robóticas o a su falta de entrenamiento.

_No puedo creer que esos idiotas puedan controlar la transformación y yo no… _

Sus datos acerca de los sayajines eran inconclusos. No sabía cuál era la fuerza máxima de un Guerrero del Espacio o si la transformación en supersayajin era su tope. Pero suponía que no. Al menos, en ciertos miembros de esta raza. Aún no había tenido ocasión de enfrentarse a un sayajin puro, es decir, sin mezclas entre razas. Los semisayajine eran fuertes, pero su parte humana les impedía alcanzar su pleno poder. La falta de datos era el único motivo por el cual seguía allí, en un planeta medio destruido por sus "hermanos".

C21 seguía una única programación y un solo objetivo. Pero Vegeta estaba muerto en este espacio temporal. C17 se le había adelantado y el príncipe de los sayajines había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra antes de que él comenzara, si quiera, a ser creado.

Su existencia no tenía ningún sentido con Vegeta muerto. Quizás por eso no fue activado hasta que Bra llegó a ese mundo. Esa muchacha era una descendiente directa del príncipe. Quizás en el la ambigüedad de su universo Vegeta siguiera vivo. Estaba casi seguro de su existencia, pero desconocía por completo la fuerza que podía alcanzar el príncipe en ese espacio-tiempo. Después de todo, no disponía de ningún dato. Y no podía evitar pensar que su fuerza podría ser insuficiente ante un guerrero fuertemente entrenado. No debía ser tan estúpido como 17 y 18, subestimando a sus enemigos.

Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una cápsula y la puso frente a sus ojos, exponiendo un gesto neutral.

Al menos, había tenido un golpe de suerte. Esa cápsula solucionaría su principal problema. No pudo evitar sonreír ante este hecho.

(***)

_Su fuerza es impresionante. Puedo sentirla incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia… _

C17 se detuvo frente a un desfiladero y descendió sutilmente hasta quedar de brazos cruzados al borde de la pendiente. El mar rompía súbitamente contra las rocas que se cernían bajo sus pies y el sonido característico de este hecho paliaba parcialmente los rumores característicos del bosque que tenía a sus espaldas.

Se había tomado un tiempo en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero aún le era difícil controlar sus fuerzas y moverse con soltura. Eso era del todo normal, recordaba su primera activación y suponía que tomaría el control en pocos días.

Al principio su único objetivo era encontrar a C21. Pero tenía que admitir que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo. Le destrozaría sin problemas.

Empezaba a sentir que su orgullo era desquebrajado. Hasta hace poco era uno de los androides que amenazaban la existencia de ese planeta. Ahora se escondía como un vulgar cobarde.

Se daba asco. No podía concebir la idea de que el asesino de su hermana expusiera su fuerza sin remilgos y él no tuviera la única idea de ir hasta donde estaba. Pero Bra tenía razón. Muerto no servía para nada. Aunque, en ese momento, pensaba que vivo tampoco.

C21 le había humillado, le había dado una paliza como si se tratara de un simple juguete y así es como se sentía, como el juguete del doctor que lo creó. Había estado bajo las órdenes de Gero para evitar ser desactivado, pero C18 y él no eran precisamente una muestra de obediencia y finalmente el doctor lo desactivo, pues no quería llamar la atención. Por eso le mató, porque le había utilizado. No podía comprender cómo un simple humano podía someter a un androide como él. Y ahora esa estúpida muchacha le humillaba, salvándole la vida y pretendiendo, por ello, que fuera obediente.

Estaba completamente frustrado. Quizás preferiría no haber sobrevivido. Pero no era un cobarde, aunque tampoco un estúpido. Necesitaba alguna ventaja para acabar con C21.

Al principio no comprendió porque Bra le había ayudado, salvándole la vida. Pero no le costó entrever sus verdaderos motivos. Se había fijado en el modo en que lo miraba, en como esquivaba sus ojos y en cómo se aceleraba su respiración cuando estaba cerca. Era un androide, pero sabía distinguir cuando el cuerpo de una mujer reaccionaba de esa forma. Los cuerpos humanos reaccionaban sin racionalidad. Pero no le importaba que Bra se sintiera atraída por él. Después de todo, era algo normal, físico y… humano.

Hubiera utilizado esa ventaja si ella le hubiera podido ayudar contra C21, pero desconocía que plan tenían esos sayajines. Si todo se basaba en una lucha, perderían.

Solo le quedaba una opción. Recuperarse e intentar luchar hasta que C21 lo matara. Intentaría ponérselo difícil, pero tenía claro que moriría. No le importaba. En cuanto restaurara sus fuerzas se enfrentaría a él.

Buscó la casa cápsula en su bolsillo y la miró con detenimiento. En un principio pensó en irse lejos, lo máximo posible, de la Corporación. Pero había encontrado el lugar donde estaba esa casa, la vivienda de su recuerdo. El último lugar donde, seguramente, estuvo como humano… junto a Akane.

Se quedaría en el bosque, sin llamar la atención, hasta que pudiera hacer realidad su deseo de venganza.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, alzó el vuelo.

(***)

La noche se mostraba despejada. Apenas unas cuentas nubes se deslizaban por la bóveda oscura salteada por cientos de estrellas que culminaban la procesión celeste, enmarcada por la luna en un estado creciente, alcanzando casi el plenilunio.

Una brisa fresca salpicaba el ambiente y el olor a bosque se mezclaba con el del mar.

Bra suspiró mientras manipulaba su detector de energía. Había encontrado el punto exacto donde se encontraba C17 y, seguramente, él también la había detectado a ella. Pero se mantenía suspendida en el aire, a pocos metros de la posición, sopesando por qué estaba allí en vez de descansar en su cuarto. Pero en realidad no podía dormir. Había tomado una decisión. Mañana les contaría a Bulma y a Trunks todo acerca de su identidad. Se lo debía y era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio de su incondicional confianza. Pero esperaría una noche, solo una noche más.

Aun así, no comprendía qué hacía allí. Quizás solo necesitaba saber que C17 estaba bien. Si era así, era el momento de volver a casa. Si tuviera un mínimo de coherencia lo hubiera hecho, pero ella siempre actuaba por impulsos. Y el hecho de que estuviera en esa dimensión lo demostraba. Se quitó el detector y suspiró.

Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, necesitaba volver a verle. Tal vez mientras se mantuviera en un estado de debilidad no la agrediera. Aunque eso era absurdo. Ya debería tener la fuerza suficiente como para causarle problemas. Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de que el comportamiento de C17 no se debiera solo a su estado. Además, seguía llevando el dispositivo para desactivarlo. No era una gran ventaja, ya que esta mañana había estado a punto de arrebatárselo, pero la hacía sentirse más segura. Además, quería ganarse su confianza y desactivarlo era la última opción.

No quería pensar. Así que sin sopesar las consecuencias, descendió en el claro donde C17 había instalado la casa cápsula.

Una vez en el terreno todo parecía más oscuro. Podía escuchar el revoloteo de algunas aves nocturnas y los pasos de algunos depredadores no muy lejos.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Quizás C17 ya estuviera durmiendo, aunque no tenía claro si un androide con energía ilimitada necesitaba dormir.

_Será mejor que me vaya…_

-No me lo puedo creer –escuchó a sus espaldas-.

Reprimió un grito, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció y eso consiguió que C17 expresara un sonido parecido a una risa muy tenue. Se volteó mientras intentaba vanamente tranquilizarse y se topó con el rostro del androide.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la supervivencia? –preguntó el androide con ironía-.

Eso era una buena pregunta, pensó Bra. Pero se limitó a sonreír, más por nerviosismo que por lo cómico de la situación.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? –preguntó-.

-Vamos, he detectado tu fuerza hace rato. Y haces mucho ruido. Aunque la pregunta es, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Bra estaba dispuesta a darle alguna explicación lógica, pero no la tenía. C17 no tardó en captar la verdadera idea de su visita.

-Vale –indicó el androide entrecerrando los ojos-. Supongo que… puedes pasar. La casa es tuya, al fin y al cabo…. -articuló sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse-.

Se sentía extraño. Solo intentaba ser amable con la persona que, hasta el momento, había sido su enemigo. Su único motivo era quitarle el dispositivo, pero podría hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Así que no comprendía exactamente porqué se comportaba así. Quizás sus recuerdos humanos, cada vez más latentes en su mente, estaban cambiando su carácter. O, tal vez, simplemente, estaba mínimamente agradecido.

No sabía si sus palabras eran inadecuadas, pero el gesto de Bra le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-O podemos quedarnos aquí –se retractó-.

-Me gustaría entrar –indicó Bra volviendo a la normalidad-.

C17 evitó el contacto visual con la pulsera y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió hacia la casa, situándose tras el paso de Bra. Eso la hizo sentirse insegura, pero no dudó en abrir la puerta, ya que, como previó, no estaba cerrada con llave. Accionó la luz en un intento de mantener un ambiente más seguro y volvió a mirar al androide, que se mantenía bajo el marco de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Bra lo escrutó con la mirada y se quitó el dispositivo. C17 no pudo evitar seguir sus actos con los ojos y Bra sonrió ante su gesto de total incredulidad. Alzó el dispositivo frente a los ojos del androide, manteniendo el brazo extendido. Por alguna extraña razón C17 no movió ni un músculo.

-Es lo que quieres, ¿no?. Pues cógelo.

C17 no lo dudó, aunque tampoco se la arrebató rápidamente. Lo hizo en un gesto lento, como si desconfiara de la acción. Pero comprobó que el artefacto era el original y eso destensó su gesto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras destruía el dispositivo en el interior de su puño-.

-Quiero que confíes en mí –articuló Bra sopesando sus palabras-. Y quiero poder confiar en ti –determinó-.

El androide la miró fijamente, pero esta vez no lo hacía de manera fría. Solo intentaba buscar un significado a esa situación. Estaba desconcertado, tal y como había previsto.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó él-.

Eso era una respuesta positiva. Empezaba a confiar en ella.

-Lo que hago siempre, salvarte la vida –indicó con cierto altruismo-. Sé que quieres vengarte, pero sabes muy bien que no puedes acabar con C21.

C17 agachó la cabeza. Se comportaba mejor de lo previsto.

-¿Y qué harías si mataran a tu hermano? –cuestionó con la voz levemente declinada-. ¿Te quedarías de brazos cruzados? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos-.

-Tú estuviste a punto de matar al mío –articuló Bra con seriedad-. Y en ese momento deseaba que estuvieras muerto. Estaba a punto de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo, pero C21 apareció y el resto ya lo sabes. Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero tu muerte no arreglará nada.

El gesto de C17 se turbó, y Bra pudo percibir la tensión en sus brazos y cómo sus puños se contraían.

El comportamiento de los humanos, o los sayajines seguía siendo absurdo e improductivo a su entender. ¿Qué sentido tenía que le salvara después de haber puesto en peligro la vida de su propio hermano? Seguramente todo era culpa de lo que ellos llamaban "emociones". No tenía claro si él podía sentir o hasta qué punto, pero en general, no podía concebir pensamientos que se escaparan al raciocinio, a un plan predeterminado con un fin concreto. Las emociones eran, para él, un punto de debilidad. Aunque era evidente que comenzaba a sentir ese tipo de experiencias, él procuraba mantener su mente cerrada a cualquier tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el de venganza o el odio hacia los humanos.

-No podemos vencerle en un enfrentamiento directo –continuó Bra en un tono más suave-. Pero hay otro modo de acabar con ese androide.

C17 la miró y, por una vez, el odio se había disipado de su rostro.

-Si te atreves a engañarme…

-Tendrás que confiar en mí –determinó ella-.

C17 estaba completamente confundido y su rostro era un claro espejo de la lucha que se cernía en su interior.

-Vale, empiezo a confiar en ti. ¿Cuál es el plan?

El plan era muy simple, pero no podía contarle que pasaba por viajar en el tiempo y destruir a TODOS los androides.

-Has comprobado que tenemos la tecnología suficiente para reconstruirte. Y muy pronto tendremos la tecnología suficiente para destruir… a un androide –dictaminó buscando la ira en el rostro de C17-.

Pero el androide seguía manteniendo una aptitud neutral. Al menos no le estaba mintiendo, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al pensar que ocultaba la parte en que él también era destruido. Ya se encargaría de ese problema más tarde. Ahora necesitaba mantenerle vivo y controlado.

C17 estaba a punto de negarse a mantenerse de brazos cruzados. Esa no era una opción a su entender. Pero se descubrió a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza. Quizás esa joven decía la verdad y, en tal caso, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Y… ¿por qué me lo cuentas?. ¿Tanto te importa mi vida?

Eso escapaba a su entender. Esa joven se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias. Arriesgaba demasiado y una mera atracción no podía ser la causante de tal comportamiento. Empezaba a sentirse confundido y esa sensación le agobiaba. Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás aún podía sentir algo, pero no quería saber qué.

-Hasta cierto punto –articuló Bra, pero deslizó la mirada al suelo-.

En realidad le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y el androide lo sabía.

-Me llamo Kurota. Ese era mi nombre como humano –afirmó en un tono de voz más suave de lo habitual-.

Bra frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué le explicaba eso a ella?, ¿intentaba ser amable de algún modo?. Además, si odiaba a los humanos, ¿qué pretendía usando su nombre humano?

-C18 se llamaba Akane. Era mi hermana gemela –indicó agachando la cabeza-. Yo fui el primero en ser convertido en ciborg. Tres días antes que ella –explicó-.

Bra estaba desconcertada, pero quería escucharle. Después de todo, era la primera vez que C17 se esforzaba por parecer amable, menos peligroso. Bra entendía que quería contarle eso a alguien. Y ese alguien, por alguna razón, era ella.

-No guardo recuerdos de cuando era humano. Apenas algunas imágenes, nuestros nombres y el rostro de alguien que creo que era nuestro padre. Pero recuerdo todo desde la primera vez que fui activado. No te cuento esto para que intentes entender por qué me comporto así –afirmó mirándola de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían menos tensos bajo la luz lunar-. Ya te he dicho que no me arrepiento de lo que soy. Lo que quiero que sepas es que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para vengarme de C21. Confiaré en ti. Pero si no puedes acabar con él, ten por seguro que yo mismo lo haré.

Bra sonrió ante esa muestra de orgullo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

El silencio se instauró en los siguientes quince segundos.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien me eche de menos –articuló Bra cortando la incómoda situación-.

C17 asintió con la cabeza mientras se apartaba de la puerta para no bloquear la salida. Bra se deslizó por el marco, intentando no permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca del cuerpo del androide. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando le tenía al lado. Tan cerca que podría rozarlo con solo elevar levemente la mano. Se había retirado lo suficiente como para dejarla vía libre para salir, pero seguía imponiendo su superioridad obligándola a sentirse cohibida. Quizás por eso la sonreía de esa forma, con ese gesto de superioridad mezclado con una clara diversión. Sus cambios de humor la desconcertaban. Es como si pudiera desactivar sus sentimientos para proclamar su autoridad. Sin embargo, Bra no pudo evitar la imagen que emergió en su cerebro.

El cuerpo de ese androide completamente al descubierto. Ella era una señorita bastante respetable, así que, seguramente, toda esa sensación que inundaba su cuerpo estaba claramente fuera de lugar, sobre todo lo que respectaba a esa especie hormigueo que sentía en la cara interior de sus muslos. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y bajó la mirada. Eso fue peor. Porque a al ver los pantalones no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que había visto en la mesa de operaciones y eso solo hizo que el estremecimiento se hiciera algo más persistente cuando se descubrió pensando en qué se sentiría al tocarle y, tal vez algo más importante, qué sentiría si él la tocaba con esas amplias manos.

Esquivó la mirada que intentaba encontrarse con la suya. Entonces no tuvo dudas. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que la hacía sentir. Y se burlaba de ella. Le odiaba y le deseaba a partes iguales. Quizás eso era a causa de su sangre sayajin, su parte más animal, más irracional.

C17 se rio por lo bajo. Bra se sentía avergonzada, así que lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó con creciente irritación-.

-De la reacción de los cuerpos humanos -determinó sin ocultar su diversión-.

-Ahora me dirás que tú nunca sientes… cosas –giró la cabeza a la derecha-. Además, yo no siento nada de lo que estás pensando. Y puesto a decir, tu cuerpo también es humano.

-Pero yo no reacciono de esa forma –indicó acercando su cara-.

Bra apretó los dientes. Pensó en golpearle por esa acusación, pero sabía que eso no le haría ningún daño. Ella nunca pensaba demasiado las cosas, en eso se parecía a él. Era demasiado impulsiva. Quizás por eso se dio cuenta tarde de que su mano estaba aferrada a una parte íntima del androide. Ejercía la presión justa para no hacerle daño, pero la suficiente para dejarlo paralizado.

-¿Eso tampoco lo sientes? –preguntó con altruismo sin apartar la mano del miembro de C17-.

La cara del androide se había contraído y la tensión en todo su cuerpo se hizo evidente. Bra estaba algo confusa, quizás eso le hubiera molestado o quizás estaba confundido. No sabría descifrar la mueca de su cara. Mucho menos cuando deslizó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo era una muestra de su violencia encubierta. Bra retractó su movimiento, pero no pudo alejarse cuando C17 se pegó a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se aproximaron. La joven sintió la presión del marco en la línea de su espalda y la fuerza de ese cuerpo con apariencia humana, pero con una fuerza sobrenatural, deslizándose entre su piel.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo? –articuló a duras penas mientras sentía la virilidad de C17 pegada a su pelvis-. Eso no es forma de tratar a una señorita…

-¿Señorita? –preguntó él cerca de su cara, demasiado cerca-. Me acabas de agarrar el pene.

Bra sintió que toda su cara ardía al escuchar eso. Sí, lo había hecho, pero oírlo de sus labios con esa voz inquisitiva le hacía avergonzarse. Sintió las manos del androide cerca de sus muslos, al principio por encima de las rodillas, pero luego ascendió más, mucho más. Bra se puso tensa y eso que todo ocurrió en un movimiento fugaz y casi inapreciable.

-¡Ya está bien! –le intentó empujar, pero solo consiguió palpar sus abdominales-. Apártate. No me trates como a una cualquiera…

-Cállate –ordenó él-. Odio que me griten y que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

Estaba a punto de replicar, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la fuerte mano de C17 aferrando su nuca y la lengua del androide abriéndose paso entre sus labios. Le dejó hacer, aunque pensaba que no debía. No le conocía, ni siquiera habían tenido una cita, era un asesino y no debía estar haciendo eso. Debía hacerse respetar. Pero no quería seguir las normas humanas. Su padre tenía razón, no era humana y él tampoco. Quizás por eso se colgó de su cuello, apresando la cabeza del androide para que su boca se hundiera más en la suya.

Era muy fuerte y empezó a hacerla un poco de daño con sus movimientos. Quizás se dio cuenta, porque se detuvo, aunque no se retiró más que unos cuantos centímetros. Bra le miró a los ojos y luego deslizó su mirada hacia la boca.

C17 no entendía cómo había caído en unos instintos tan primitivos, tan humanos. Era humillante. Ella tenía razón, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano y reaccionaba como tal. Y, por un momento, tuvo que aceptarlo. Quizás por eso no se retiró cuando Bra fue quien comenzó el segundo beso. C17 procuró controlar la situación y sus nuevas fuerzas, intentó ser delicado, dentro de sus capacidades, al deslizar su mano por la cara interior del muslo de Bra. Introdujo la mano por el filo de falda y descendió bajo la ropa interior. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, sin pudor, sin delicadeza. Bra se pegaba a él, lo buscaba y jadeaba cerca de su oreja. Pero se puso tensa cuando le comenzó a introducir los dedos.

-Maldito cabrón… -escuchó en una réplica extraña-. Suéltame ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la joven le decía justo lo contrario. La forzó un poco mientras degustaba su cuerpo y ella soltó una especie de gemido, mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Ella le empujó un par de veces, pero luego le volvía a atraer enredando sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro.

Poco a poco la joven se fue relajando y sus piernas se deslizaron dejando que su mano continuara preparándola. Estaba siendo más brusco y esa mezcla de miedo y excitación consiguió que Bra perdiera los estribos.

Lo miró cuando C17 se deslizó fuera de ella y detuvo el resto de sus movimientos. ¿Habría hecho algo mal?. No lo sabía, nunca había estado en una situación así. No podía preguntárselo, eso la haría parecer estúpida.

El androide expresó su típica sonrisa y Bra no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando la levantó en un acto rápido. No tardó en notar las manos del androide aferradas a sus piernas, las cuales, rodeaban ahora la cintura contraria. Supo que no había hecho "algo mal" cuando notó el abultamiento de sus pantalones pegado a su pelvis.

El androide la contrajo contra su excitación y ella no pudo evitar tener dudas. Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó él mirándola fijamente-.

¿Cómo iba a tener miedo de él después de eso?. Le costó comprender a qué se refería pero su sonrisa perversa ayudó a que la joven comprendiera la pregunta.

-Cállate, imbécil –articuló antes de dejar que la besara y mordiera los labios-.

Escuchó un portazo a sus espaldas y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba cruzando el salón. No podía entender qué le había llevado a esa situación. Y una parte de ella quería detenerlo. En realidad sí tenía miedo. Y sus dudas se acrecentaron cuando el androide la puso sobre la cama. Se sentía invadida, pensaba que había perdido todo contacto con la realidad que ya no era dueña de sus actos. Y se sintió cohibida, ultrajada y sucia cuando el androide se puso encima de ella. Sin embargo toda su atención la acaparó el torso desnudo de esa máquina de matar cuando se deshizo de su camiseta en un movimiento apresurado.

Siempre quiso hacerlo, así que deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo musculado. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal, al menos, pensaba que era lo que debía encontrar en cualquier humano. C17 dejó que lo examinara mientras se mantenía apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas para no aplastarla con su peso, aunque la joven notaba perfectamente su fuerza y su envergadura, así que, por un momento, sintió que era ella quien estaba perdiendo ese juego.

Él introdujo una mano bajo su top y comenzó a subirlo mientras degustaba su abdomen. Bra le detuvo en un acto reflejo, haciendo que el androide la mirara.

-Espera… –indicó bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón ajeno-. Quiero verte… –articuló a modo de escusa-.

C17 elevó las cejas, pero se limitó a expresar una media sonrisa ante el repentino pudor de la joven. Le costó reprimirse, pues tenía varios impulsos y entre ellos no estaba esperar. Pero notó el nerviosismo ajeno cuando Bra le desabrochaba el pantalón con cierto desatino.

Bra consiguió su objetivo en unos segundos y deslizó el pantalón levemente por sus caderas. Esperaba encontrarse con la ropa interior, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. C17 solo podía pensar en culminar su acción, pero la cara de Bra le hizo sonreír. Le miraba intentando ocultar su rubor y parecía que no sabía exactamente qué hacer con él por el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior.

-Nunca lo has hecho, ¿eh? –indicó en tono burlesco-. Tranquila. Te va a gustar.

-Capullo –se defendió Bra-.

-Mocosa… -masculló él-.

Bra miró al techo y esta vez dejó que C17 descubriera su cuerpo.

(***)

**Respuesta a comentarios: **

**Bego-Bura-xD: **Gracias por la recomendación. Instinto animal… *O* espero las actualizaciones de ese fic cada domingo! Respecto a Trunks, he intentado captar un poco la personalidad de Mirai añadiéndole rasgos de su padre –ains mi Vegeta XD-. Yo te entiendo cuando dices que es "tan poco Trunks", jeje. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos y aguardo también tu opinión sobre ellos. Un beso!

**Guest: **Continúo, continúo… XD o eso intento!. Me alegra que te guste la pareja Brax17. Ya sé que no parecen demasiado compatibles (tal vez por eso hay pocos fics de ellos), pero weno, a ver como acaban estos dos… ;)

**Irene: **Gracias por leer y comentar!... A ver si te gustan los siguientes capítulos. ¡Eso espero!

**Seshuxmaruu: **Hola!. Me encanta que me sigas en los dos perfiles –mil gracias!-, intento actualizar a la vez, pero a veces ya sabes que no puedo, así que te recomiendo que mires por aquí si no encuentras nada en mi otro perfil XD (a veces no tengo tiempo para nada…). Ains, leer tus comentarios me motiva a escribir!. A ver, en cuanto a C21, quizás a todos les cueste un pelin imaginárselo. Y en cierto modo es verdad que la descripción es como la Broly... *O*… más o menos… jajaja. Como dices en tu comentario, C21 tiene apariencia de sayajin. Aunque cada uno puede imaginárselo como quiera, jajajaja. En cuanto a C18, este capítulo ya descubre qué fue de ella, así es que… Un abrazo!

**Mikaela: **¿Trunks se está enamorando de su hermana?... ummm… pobre Trunks!… bueno, ya se verá qué pasa con su relación de "hermanos"… XD.

**zairadbz: **¿TrunksxBra?... no suena mal! A ver qué haría C17 en tal caso… Por no hablar de Vegeta! Jajajajaja. Me encantan tus fics!, así que desde aquí te hago una petición que muchos ya te han hecho: **POR FAVOR; CONTINÚA "SECRETOS**"… ains… quiero saber qué pasa!, porfi!

**NoahTheHedgehog: **C17 es tan… C17 que solo podía reaccionar de una manera al ser salvado… jajaja. Espero que te gusten los capítulos y que sigas comentando!

**marianela t: **Me alegra que te guste ese punto cómico que representa Bulma queriendo emparejar a su hijo, jejejeje. Como ya dije la historia de 17 y 18 seguirá apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos (ya veré cuándo y cómo)… XD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia en los siguientes capítulos.

**Lady supersaiyajin**: Me encanta la foto de tu perfil!. Lo primero gracias por leer!. En cuanto a Vegeta, es verdad que se ha quedado un poco al margen en este fic… por ahora, por ahora… jajaja… Pero, es Vegeta, así que tranquil s, no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados… Además, es mi personaje favorito y va a tener un papel importante en este fic… No digo más, jajaja. Un saludo!

**son pan: **gracias por leer y comentar!. Yo creo que Bra ha salvado a C17 por algo más que por compasión… pero no sé… es mi opinión… XD. Espero que te gusten las próximas actualizaciones. Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero ahora voy a tener menos tiempo… Pero lo que es seguro es que lo acabaré, salvo fuerza mayor XD.

**Sakura-TGVB: **Me alegra que te guste!. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**son goku: **Gracias por comentar!, yo actualizo, ahora toca leer! XD.

Weno, pues mil gracias por comentar! Espero que sigas haciéndolo en los siguientes capítulos!


	6. Capítulo 6: Oscuro Placer

Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, no he podido evitar ver en vuestros comentarios que algunos esperáis un lemon. Peeeero, está prohibido subir ese tipo de contenido, por lo que este capítulo lo he tenido que cortar para evitar problemas al no seguir las normas del sitio. Así que los que querías leer el lemon podréis encontrarlo en el link que hay en mi biografía y los que prefiráis no leer ese tipo de cosas, podéis quedaros con esta versión. Espero que no tengáis problemas para leer el capítulo original, pero en tal caso, decírmelo e intentaré subirlo a un blog o para el que lo prefiera, mandárselo por correo.

Ni que decir tiene que este capítulo va a cambiar completamente el rumbo de la historia que Bra conoce. Todas las decisiones que va ir tomando y las consecuencias de sus actos la llevaran a una situación que se le va a ir de las manos. ¿Cambiará drásticamente el destino de todos cuantos la rodean?. Si queréis saberlo, tendréis que seguir leyendo… XD.

Como siempre, os doy mil gracias a aquellos que leéis y comentáis mi fic.

Gracias a todos!

**Capítulo 6: Oscuro Placer**

**ATENCIÓN: Debido a que está prohibido subir contenido MA (sexo explícito) en fanfiction este capítulo está cortado. El capítulo completo lo tenéis en la cuenta que está vinculada en mi biografía. **

Él tenía previsto parar antes de culminar su acto, pero había perdido todo control y la embistió fuerte y rápidamente mientras la aferraba con la cintura hasta el punto en que la dejó sin respiración. Notaba como ella temblaba enérgicamente y le costaba mantenerla bajo control mientras repetía su nombre humano. Pero en ese momento no le importaba, podía decirle cualquier cosa mientras se movía arrebatadamente contra su miembro. Todo era salvaje.

Bra no le replicó cuando notó como gemía descontroladamente llegando a su clímax. Escuchó unos sonidos más propios de un animal y gritó cuando como la rodeaba con sus brazos y la contraía contra el cuerpo ajeno de forma brutal, ahondando profundamente dentro de ella y deteniéndose ahí. Hasta pudo sentir el cálido aliento del androide en su espalda reteniéndose mientras los espasmos de su cuerpo culminaban en su interior.

Y luego, su fuerza se disipó tenuemente. Ambos estaban jadeantes y Bra volvía poco a poco a la realidad. Al silencio y a la falsa calma que se instauró en el lugar en el que podía percibir el cargante olor a sexo.

No podía girar la cabeza, pues se sentía completamente perdida. Aún extasiada por lo que acababa de sentir no podía mirar a los ojos a ese androide. Su fugaz amante aún respiraba con la misma dificultad que ella y seguía dentro mientras su miembro comenzaba a relajarse.

-¿Te… ha gustado…? –preguntó ella-.

Se sintió algo estúpida ante esa pregunta, pero necesitaba escuchar, ver convertido en palabras, lo que ese cuerpo le había dicho.

C17 le retiró el pelo del hombro en un movimiento extrañamente sutil, pero ella miró hacia el lado contrario mientras él se apartaba suavemente de su espalda. La besó fugazmente en el hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda. Eso la desconcertó, pues era una muestra demasiado sutil después de todo lo que había hecho con ella.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor –indicó él-. Lo has hecho perfectamente, princesa.

Le miró. No esperaba que intentara ser amable. Después de todo, solo había actuado así por impulsos meramente físicos. Pero ahora la miraba de otra forma, menos fría, más humana. Parecía menos frío y salvaje por un momento.

Sin embargo todo en ese cuarto decía justo lo contrario. Las sábanas manchadas de su propia sangre y de los fluidos de ambos cuerpos, la ropa tirada por el suelo, su desnudez y la extraña calma instaurada en el rostro del androide solo le hacían pensar en que acababa de traicionar a todos de la peor manera que podía pasársele por la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que, cuando le miraba, supo que su atracción física empezaba a hacerla sentir otro tipo de cosas por él. Ese hombre acababa de arrebatarle la virginidad, pero no le importaba. Solo quería que él fuera el primero y el último que probara su cuerpo. Pero seguramente él nunca llegaría a sentir nada semejante.

La cogió por el mentón y la besó, suavemente. Luego la condujo con sutiles movimientos hacia él, haciendo que se tumbara sobre su cuerpo. Bra dispuso la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón, aún acelerado.

-¿Sigues pensando en matarme? –preguntó ella para cortar la tensión-.

El androide se rio y ella escuchó ese sonido amplificado en su pecho.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. ¿Sigues pensando en destruirme? –contraatacó-.

Ella le miró y consiguió que elevara la ceja con su fugaz sonrisa.

-Para ti esto es más fácil. Pero yo era… bueno… hasta hace un momento… -suspiró sin poder acabar la frase-.

El androide entrecerró los ojos.

-Princesa, llevo años sin tener contacto con los humanos. No recuerdo si lo he hecho o no.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada. Seguramente estaba mintiendo, pero se sintió mejor ante esas palabras. Le sentía relajado y era la primera vez que lo veía así. Todo era demasiado extraño, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Quería saber más sobre él, como si hubiera empezado una especie de relación por el final y necesitara conocerle.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó incorporándose sobre la cama y apoyándose en su pecho para que él no esquivara su mirada-.

El androide sonrió.

-Veinticinco… como ciborg… -masculló en voz baja-.

Bra cerró los ojos sopesando su verdadera edad y él volvió a reírse.

-¿Y cómo humano?

-No lo recuerdo…

-Eres un maldito degenerado –le replicó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, mezcla de estupefacción y diversión-. Debes tener más de… cuarenta… -masculló mientras observaba ese cuerpo que se cernía bajo ella-.

Por supuesto, no encontró nada que determinara una edad superior a los dieciocho, tal vez veinte. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente de Bra al recordar su verdadera edad. C17 emitió un sonido de falso enfado.

-Pues hace un minuto no parecía que te importara mucho mi edad.

-No ha sido para tanto –afirmó ella palmeándole el pecho-.

-Claro y estos arañazos son por… ¿aburrimiento? –articuló altruista-.

Bra sintió que volvía a ruborizarse y eso le hizo volver a reírse.

-Maldito androide… -masculló mientras le miraba fijamente-.

-Maldita mujer –se defendió él-.

Ella le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Ya no me llamas mocosa?

C17 expresó una media sonrisa.

-Después de lo que has hecho conmigo, ya no eres una mocosa.

Bra sonrió, pero pronto su gesto se turbó. Quería mantener ese momento, pero sabía que tenía que irse. Y todo acabaría con la misma fugacidad con la que había comenzado.

-Supongo que esto no cambia nada… -masculló mirando hacia abajo-.

El androide miró al techo durante unos segundos.

-Tú eres incapaz de sentir nada –determinó apoyándose de nuevo en él-. Así que cuando me vaya de aquí, seguirás pensando en matar a mi hermano y yo tendré que intentar impedirlo.

-Si quisiera matar a tu hermano, lo hubiera hecho ya. Sé que está malherido –afirmó él sin apartar su mirada del techo-. Yo cumplo mi palabra. Pero hasta cierto punto. No tendré miramientos si se entromete en mi camino.

Bra suspiró ante esa situación no tan remota. Pero ella tenía otros planes.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntó súbitamente sin pensar demasiado bien sus palabras-.

El androide clavó sus ojos en los ajenos. Parecía tenso ante esa pregunta, pero Bra sabía que respondería con sinceridad. En ese momento, podía vislumbrar que le diría simplemente lo que pensaba, sin importar su orgullo o los sentimientos ajenos.

-Contesta –insistió al ver el gesto turbado del androide-.

-Mierda… -masculló él-.

Bra frunció el ceño y se puso completamente encima de él para evitar que escapara. Le besó fugazmente y luego clavó su mirada en la contraria. Una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de la joven hizo que C17 suspirara.

-Vamos, dilo –insistió acariciándole la pierna derecha-.

-No voy a responder a eso.

-Eres un orgulloso. No sabes admitir que te atraigo.

-Yo no puedo sentir ese tipo de cosas…

-Mientes –objetó ella-.

Iba a negarlo, pero no podía, no teniendo esos ojos tan cerca, no con ese cuerpo postrado sobre el suyo.

-Eso no cambia nada –afirmó él-. Nunca podré ser lo que tú esperas que sea. Y nunca podré sentir algo más que una mera atracción. Recuerda quien soy.

-Sé quién eres –afirmó ella tocándole los labios-. Y ya has cambiado.

El androide entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Fue un duro golpe a su orgullo, pero era cierto. Si estaba allí, tumbado, con ella, algo había cambiado drásticamente en su vida. Aunque decía la verdad. Todo era fruto de una mera atracción. Quizás por eso nunca quiso hacerla daño realmente, por eso le dio tantas oportunidades. Por más que lo negara le importaba… un poco.

-17 –le llamó tenuemente-.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya has descansado lo suficiente? –preguntó-.

El androide dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver que volvía a ruborizarse.

-Mi energía es ilimitada –afirmó él-. Puedo hacértelo durante toda la noche.

Bra pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle sentir todo lo que ella había sentido. No había podido aprender demasiado, pero tendría tiempo para empezar a saber qué le gustaba y cómo debía tocarle, tal y como él había hecho con ella.

Él intentó besarla, pero ella se retiró sin dejar de mirarlo con una mirada lasciva. El androide la dejó libre de toda opresión cuando ella se deslizó por su cuerpo. La siguió con una mirada, mezcla de duda y perversión. Bra actuó comedidamente, despacio, rozándole tímidamente con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a su miembro.

El androide la miró con estupefacción cuando Bra se inclinó sobre su virilidad mientras la aferraba con una mano y comenzaba a masajearla.

-¿Te gustaría que…? –le preguntó algo intimidada-.

El androide no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y corresponderla con una mueca de total inmoralidad.

-Hazlo –masculló teniendo serios problemas para mantenerse quieto-.

Perdió los ojos de Bra cuando esta se hundió sobre él. C17 aferró el cabecero para mantenerse mediamente controlado y entrecerró los ojos cuando comenzó a notar como Bra perdía completamente sus últimos vestigios de vergüenza en su acción.

(***)

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras notaba como el agua fresca recorría su cuerpo. No quiso pensar en nada, solo evadirse durante un momento de la realidad a la que debía enfrentarse. En el exterior la noche moría paulatinamente, y aunque el sol aún no despuntaba el horizonte, Bra sabía que pronto tendría que volver a la corporación y su fugaz sueño acabaría. La realidad era algo difícil de afrontar, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba especialmente contar la verdad a su familia, al menos, la verdad respecto a quién era ella. No sabía cómo se lo diría, pero por el momento, ese no era un tema que mantener en sus pensamientos. No mientras permaneciera en esa casa perdida en medio de un bosque, duchándose con un androide a sus espaldas.

El silencio solventaba cualquier tensión. Ya no podía sentir pudor ante el que había explorado íntimamente su cuerpo y no había tensión ante la desnudez. Era algo natural.

Si le hubieran dicho que acabaría así hace unos días, se hubiera reído. Pero su mente estaba cambiando, lo había hecho desde que comenzó sus entrenamientos y desde que su sangre saiyajin comenzó a hacerse latente en ella. C17 solo había hecho que se diera cuenta de ello. Ella no era humana y el comportamiento de los saiyajines no podía ser igual. Provenía de una raza guerrera y salvaje. Una estirpe dotada de un orgullo marcado y con unos instintos completamente distintos al resto de los seres humanos. Siempre se había recatado, siguiendo los cánones de la sociedad y comportándose como una señorita. Pero ahora todos esos ideales le parecían ajenos, demasiado deshonestos. No importa lo que pudieran decir sus amigas, seguro que ellas sentirían lo mismo, pero no se atrevían a desatar sus instintos más primitivos.

Solo una idea rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza. Ya no era virgen. Deseaba contárselo a Marron, pero sonrió al pensar que quien le había arrebatado esa virginidad era, en realidad, su tío. Le gustaría saber qué cara pondría su amiga o C18 si lo supieran. Por supuesto, omitiría el nombre del susodicho. Y su padre… se encogió ante la idea de que pudiera enterarse de tal cosa. Pero, por el momento, nada importaba. Todos estaban demasiado lejos. Aunque, seguramente su padre la encontraría tarde o temprano. Temía ese momento más que a cualquier otro. Aunque, a decir verdad, quería volver a su mundo, pero no deseaba despertar de esa "pesadilla" donde vivía un androide asesino. Quizás, si se lo pidiera, la acompañaría a su dimensión. Era una idea descabellada, pero tantearía esa opción cuando llegara el momento.

Cortó el agua y echó su cabello hacia atrás.

(***)

Bra observó el cielo durante unos segundos. Conocía el lugar, es donde entrenaba habitualmente con Trunks. Pero él estaba lejos de su mente en ese momento. Estaba tendida sobre el terreno, como muchas otras veces, pero ahora no era su hermano quien la cedía un punto de apoyo como almohada, estaba tumbada sobre el torso de un androide.

No podía concretar porqué él había accedido a seguirla, quizás su estado de falsa calma respondía a el hecho de ganarse su confianza, pero no quería pensar en lo que era real o parte de un plan. No por esa noche, no hasta que el sol despuntara el horizonte.

Había sentido pánico al pensar que Trunks podría haberla seguido, o que podría aparecer en aquel lugar sin previo aviso. Pero su ki estaba lejos.

La naturaleza se cernía a sus espaldas y, por un momento, sintió calma.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó él girando la cabeza para mirarla-.

Solo lo había hecho para pasar algo más de tiempo con él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para decir tal cosa.

-Me pareció un lugar adecuado. Aquí entrenaba para matarte.

Notó la tenue risa retumbando en el pecho del androide.

-No puedes hacerme ningún daño. Nunca has tenido la más mínima oportunidad de acabar con mi vida.

-Algún día superará tu poder. Soy una princesa saiyajin, recuérdalo –masculló Bra incorporándose sobre su codo para tener una mejor visión de él-. Y si estás vivo, es gracias a mí.

-Y te lo he agradecido… -le revisó con la mirada-. Tres veces… -masculló-.

Bra expuso una mueca de rigidez. No le gustaba que se burlara de esa forma de ella. Pero guardó una sonrisa ante esa personalidad tan variada.

-¿No puedes ser más respetuoso? –masculló impidiendo que la tocara con un movimiento de mano-. No soy tu juguete. Tal vez no quiera hacerlo nunca más contigo. Probaré nuevas cosas…

C17 expresó una media sonrisa.

-A mí me da igual si quieres o no. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para violarte.

Bra parpadeó fugazmente un par de veces mientras notaba un leve temor ante esas palabras, pero no tardó en recomponerse.

-¿Me hubieras violado si te hubiera pedido que pararas?

El androide elevó las cejas.

-Sí –articuló con total convicción-.

Bra soltó aire por la nariz y expuso una mueca de contrariedad. El androide sonrió.

-¿Hablas enserio? –preguntó ella buscando en su rostro un ápice de cordialidad-.

-No te he violado, ¿no?. Pues no preguntes más.

_No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabrón?_

-No te creo. Has hecho cuanto has podido por complacerme. Así que, técnicamente, te tengo a mis pies.

El gesto del androide se turbó ante la acusación y Bra se apuntó un tanto al ver que su característica sonrisa se perdía en la tensión de su mandíbula.

-Ni lo sueñes –masculló él-. Yo no he hecho nada para complacerte. Lo único que quería es que me dejaras entrar –indicó en tono altruista-. Has hecho lo que he querido. Solo que no te has dado ni cuenta.

Bra expresó una mueca de perspicaz.

-Pues parecía que la tenías a punto de explotar mientras te demorabas por mi cuerpo. ¿Te dolía? –preguntó con sarcasmo-.

El androide soltó un bufido de desagrado. Podría enseñarla una lección, pero no quería ser demasiado brusco con ella. Después de todo, la idea de violarla no entraba en sus pensamientos más próximos y si hacía algo que la incomodara en exceso, pude que no le dejara tocarla nunca más.

Bra sonrió en un gesto triunfal y él se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente al matar a alguien? –preguntó mientras la escrutaba con la mirada-.

Bra se echó unos centímetros hacia atrás. No entendía la pregunta, pero el modo en que la miraba le recordó con quién hablaba y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Nunca he matado a nadie –indicó aparentando una falsa calma-.

C17 podía vislumbrar su inseguridad a través de su rictus de seriedad.

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que has hecho conmigo? –continuó interrogándola-.

Bra entreabrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No –lo afirmó con total convicción-.

-Porque a pesar de haber traicionado a todos, a pesar de haberte entregado a un asesino, sientes que ha merecido la pena. Te ha gustado y eso es lo único que te importa. ¿A que sí?

Bra tragó un poco de saliva. No sabía qué pretendía hacer o a dónde quería llegar con esas palabras, pero tenía razón.

-Sí.

-Imagínate lo que se siente al tener la vida de una persona en tus manos. Al notar su terror cuando te mira a los ojos y sabe que va a morir. Tú dominas esa situación y esa sensación de poder es indescriptible –afirmó-.

Su tono de voz describía esa situación como si estuviera dando detalles del cuerpo de su amante. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su rostro era violento, salvaje. Bra lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. No tenía miedo. No podía tenerlo. Solo estaba compartiendo con ella una sensación. En otra situación se sentiría en peligro, pero sabía que C17 hablaba de los humanos.

-Prometiste no matar a nadie.

-Y no lo he hecho.

Le creía. Era completamente sincero con ella. Estaban en un punto extraño de esa conversación en la que sabía que le diría todo cuanto quisiera saber sin importarle lo que pensara. Y no podía dejar de mirar con recreación ese rostro rígido.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –preguntó él con un tono de voz grave-.

Hablaba completamente enserio. Bra no tenía ninguna duda. Pero, no podía comprender por qué le preguntaba tal cosa.

-No. Yo no soy como tú –articuló ella manteniéndole la mirada-.

-¿Y qué soy yo? –continuó él incorporándose y acercándose-.

Bra se sintió algo intimidada al tenerle a escasos centímetros de su cara. No por la posición, sino más bien por que buscaba una respuesta y le costó pronunciarla tan cerca de su rostro.

-Un asesino –afirmó con el tono de voz más firme que su garganta pudo exponer-.

-Por eso te sientes atraída por mí. Porque soy un asesino y estar a mi lado, lo quieras o no, es poner en peligro tu vida.

-Tú no vas a hacerme daño.

-Eso es solo lo que quieres creer –comentó-.

Bra se relajó. No comprendía porqué intentaba asustarla, pero confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que, en ese momento, no estaba en peligro.

-Tienes razón. No puedo hacerte daño –masculló él cerca de sus labios-. Debería odiarte por hacerme esto.

-¿Hacer qué? –cuestionó ella con cierta incredulidad ante sus palabras-.

-Hacerme sentir un poco humano. Odio a los humanos y su estúpida forma de actuar. Pero odio más a los saiyajines. Y no debería haber hecho nada contigo.

Bra interiorizó sus palabras.

-¿Te arrepientes? –tanteó el terreno-.

Tardó un poco en contestar.

-No –determinó con cierta frialdad-.

Estaba claro que había dañado su orgullo de manera inconsciente. No podía hacerle daño físicamente, pero le había confundido y eso le hacía vulnerable. Bra se sentía pletórica, pero intentó mantener una mirada neutral.

-Me ha gustado ser el primero –articuló el androide-. Y ahora quiero enseñarte otro tipo de placer.

Bra lo interrogó con la mirada. Pero él la acalló con un beso, tenue al principio, pero luego se convirtió en un cruce de lenguas. Él se separó primero.

-Confía en mí –insistió él-. Tú y yo somos distintos, más fuertes que los humanos. Somos superiores. Lo sabes –continuó-. Demuéstramelo.

Bra sintió que su cerebro era invadido completamente por ideas contradictorias. Tuvo que acudir la racionalidad para ver la realidad de su situación. Estaba pensando la respuesta. Eso era inadmisible. Ella no era como él. Nunca lo sería.

-No. Nunca mataré a nadie que no merezca morir. Y tú eres un cobarde al matar a inocentes.

C17 no se enfadó ante esa acusación como ella había previsto. Solo expulsó un poco de aire por la nariz en un gesto para tranquilizarse.

-Eres una saiyajin. Nunca conseguirás ser más fuerte si piensas como una humana. Lo que te pido lo llevas en la sangre.

-No lo haré –dictaminó ella-. Te lo repito, no soy tu juguete.

-Sígueme –es lo único que contestó él antes de ponerse en pie-.

Bra tardó unos segundos en reaccionar e imitar sus actos. C17 alzó el vuelo en un movimiento rápido. Bra estaba confundida, pero se vio obligada a seguirlo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento y pensaba que era la única que podría controlarlo medianamente. Se situó a su diestra.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-No te preocupes –es lo único que contestó-.

Ella contuvo el aliento e intentó relajarse mientras sobrevolaban el bosque. Pasaron por encima de la casa cápsula y surcaron el paisaje cubierto de frondosas copas hasta llegar a un pequeño cúmulo de casas que se cernían en una llanura.

C17 descendió sutilmente y Bra lo imitó. Su corazón bombeaba apresuradamente. Podía notar el ki de los humanos y la rigidez en el cuerpo del androide comenzaba a asustarla. Si hacía algo llamativo puede que Trunks decidiera actuar.

-17, por favor… -articuló acercándose a él-.

El androide la dedicó una sonrisa y caminó pesadamente hacia una de las casas. Todas parecían iguales, construidas con madera y con un techo de pizarra a dos aguas. Había un granero y se escuchaban los ladridos de algunos perros que se encontraban atados.

-Por favor… -insistió agarrándolo del brazo-. No mates a nadie.

Para entonces ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa.

-Tranquila, princesa.

-No –insistió ella intentando, en vano, tirar de él-. No tienes derecho, me lo has prometido.

Él giró la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Bra escuchó un chasquido sordo y tardó en comprender que el androide acababa forzar la endeble cerradura con un solo movimiento de mano.

-Te juro que si matas a alguien…

-¿Qué? –cuestionó él mientras abría la puerta, que chirrió retumbando en sus oídos-.

-No puedes hacerme esto. Yo confiaba en ti.

-No he hecho nada –diagnosticó él-.

Tenía razón, aún no había hecho nada, salvo forzar una puerta. Aún tenían tiempo de irse. O eso pensaba antes de escuchar unos torpes pasos provenientes del interior. Incluso en medio de la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar el reflejo del metal y la sombra de un humano sosteniendo un rifle.

-¡No! –gritó Bra-.

Pero su grito fue ahogado por el estruendo del disparo. En esa fracción de segundo, todo en su cerebro cambio. Escuchó el ladrido frenético de los perros en la lejanía, el rumor general en las casas cercanas ante el segundo disparo y hasta pudo atender a ver con perfecta claridad como ese rifle escupía las balas y dejaba caer los cartuchos que rebotaron en el suelo. Los proyectiles dieron certeramente en la cabeza del androide y Bra notó que todo su cuerpo era consumido por una fuerza que tensaba sus músculos y acaparaba su cerebro.

Un arma humana no podía hacerle ni un rasguño a ese androide, pero su cerebro no estaba capacitado para atender a esa justificación. Se movió con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo percibir como acortaba distancias. Aferró el rifle y notó como el metal se doblaba bajo sus dedos. Entonces vio la cara de auténtico terror en el rostro de ese campesino. Eso detuvo su ira.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-.

No lo sabía. No podría describirlo con exactitud. Pero, por un momento, por un solo instante, pensó en matarlo. Soltó el arma y el sonido metálico retumbó en su cabeza devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Mátalo –ordenó el androide-.

El humano estaba completamente petrificado, pero Bra podía ver como suplicaba con su mirada. Y la sensación de poder y control la confundió.

-Vamos, mátalo –C17 le acarició la espalda-.

Esa voz se coló en sus pensamientos, pero lejos de alentarla, la hizo reaccionar.

Se giró para toparse con la mirada gélida de ese androide y tragó saliva. Sus sensaciones estaban lejos de lo que imaginó. No era remordimientos o culpabilidad. Ella no lo había hecho por voluntad propia, había actuado consumida por esa fuerza. Una fuerza que le hacía sentir su verdadero poder. El poder saiyajin que se manifestaba arrebatándola el control de sus actos. Era irracional, salvaje. Pero distaba mucho de parecerse a la sensación que tenía en los entrenamientos, cuando todo estaba controlado. Era la misma impresión que sintió cuando quiso matarlo a él, cuando su hermano estaba en peligro. C17 nunca había estado en peligro, pero ella había reaccionado del mismo modo.

-Eres un maldito asesino –masculló cerca del androide-. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte ayudado. Yo nunca seré como tú.

Sin dejarle replicar salió del lugar y alzó el vuelo haciendo oídos sordos al alboroto general. Esperaba escuchar alguna onda de energía acabando con el resto de vidas humanas, pero C17 de nuevo actuó de forma imprevisible y, a pesar de que aceleró su vuelo, consiguió alcanzarla.

-Relájate. Tu ki va a atraer a tu hermano. Desciende.

-¡Cállate!

Aceleró más, pero C17 seguía siendo más rápido que ella y la cortó el paso.

-Desciende –la ordeno-. No quiero matar a tu hermano.

Esas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad. Descendió con rapidez y aterrizó con soltura esquivando algunas copas. El androide reapareció en su campo de visión segundos después.

La miraba como quien contemplaba una creación. Ella se sintió utilizada, pero no pudo apartar su vista de él. Tenía una extraña sensación. Como si esa noche fuera un mundo aparte de la realidad. Luego, volvería a su mundo, y todo lo que había hecho se distorsionaría en la realidad.

Él se acercó y ella no hizo nada por impedírselo.

-¿Por qué me has obligado? –preguntó ella en un intento de excusarse ante sí misma-. ¡Casi lo mato!

-Y no te he obligado. Lo que has sentido es la liberación de tu poder. Eres una saiyajin –afirmó agarrándola por los hombros-. Lo único que te limita son tus sentimientos humanos.

Le empujó y esta vez consiguió que se apartara.

-No te engañes –continuó él en tono rígido-. Te gusta tu poder. Te gusta ser superior. La vida de los humanos no te importa una mierda. Eres superior a todo eso.

Ella no contestó, pero su cara solo imponía su desacuerdo.

-No quiero volver a verte –pronunció en un tono irritado-.

C17 entrecerró los ojos y volvió a ponerse frente a ella. Esta vez Bra no hizo nada por retirarlo.

-Si ya no estás dispuesta a ayudarme, dilo.

Bra lo escrutó con la mirada. Debería dejarle allí y volver a casa. Pero sabía que si lo hacía él daría por roto su pacto.

-No mates a nadie –articuló-. Si no, juro que te destruiré junto con C21.

El androide expuso una mueca rígida. Seguramente creía firmemente que podrían destruirlo con la tecnología apropiada. Y en cierto modo, Bra no estaba mintiendo.

-Lo sé –articuló él-.

Bra no lo entendía. Podía comportarse de forma más o menos civilizada y perder toda su humanidad en cuestión de segundos. Podría desearle y odiarle a partes iguales. Pero no le quería muerto. Él desconocía ese dato y eso le daba una pequeña ventaja, a su entender. Estaba desconcertada, pero tenía razón. Quería sacar todo su poder. Sentir esa energía de nuevo fluyendo por su cuerpo. Él conocía facetas suyas que eran completamente omitidas en su mente. Y solo podía sentir temor ante esa idea.

Por otro lado, le estaba traicionando. Estaba jugando en dos bandos diferentes y la situación empezaba a escapársele de las manos. Había cambiado muchas cosas en esa dimensión y, si no hacía nada para impedirlo, la existencia de C17 acabaría en escasos días. Quizás por eso sentía un poco de compasión por él. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Tener en sus manos la vida ajena era embriagador. Sobre todo si poseía el control sobre la vida de un ser tan fuerte. No debería pensar así, no si le importaba, pero era inevitable.

No, no eran tan distintos. Ella también se sentía atraída por ese tipo de placer prohibido.

-Tengo que volver –articuló cortando la situación-.

El androide asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta. Quería besarle, pero no lo haría. Necesitaba dejar clara su posición.

Estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo, cuando C17 la aferró por la muñeca.

-Confío en ti. No hagas que me arrepienta –indicó él-.

-Adiós, Kurota –es lo único que se atrevió a decir-.

C17 sonrió ante su nombre humano y la soltó.

-Seguiré en el bosque. Tú decides, Bra.

La joven no contestó, simplemente ascendió entre las copas y esta vez no volvió la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Aunque, interiormente, sabía que volvería por la noche.

(***)

El sol despuntaba el horizonte, tiñendo de tonos dorados las cumbres rocosas que se cernían más allá de la ciudad. Ascendía tenuemente, dando paso al día, devorando la noche y la oscuridad con su faz.

Bra había vuelto hacía unas dos horas, pero no había podido descansar un solo segundo. Su mente divagaba lejos mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados en un intento de recuperar las energías perdidas en las últimas noches en vela.

Ahora que estaba lejos de C17 sintió inseguridad. No podía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía claro que no mataría a un gran número de humanos, pero tal vez acabara con unas cuantas vidas de forma discreta. Le había prometido que no buscaría un enfrentamiento con C21, pero era demasiado imprevisible e impulsivo y si ese androide se acercaba demasiado, puede que cambiara de opinión. Por otro lado, puede que abandonara el bosque, que se fuera lejos de esa ciudad. Tal vez pensara detenidamente en lo que había hecho y cambiara su opinión sobre ella. O simplemente, había caído de nuevo en un juego que no podía controlar.

Tampoco entendía los actos de C21. Hablaba de un objetivo, pero había desaparecido. Ninguna noticia planteaba ataques y una falsa calma se instauraba en el planeta. Solo ellos sabían de su existencia y como podría estar muy cerca. Seguramente su físico llamaría la atención, pero parecía un humano, al fin y al cabo, salvo por su cola. Manteniendo eso escondido bajo la ropa, el androide podría pasear en medio de una ciudad repleta de humanos sin que nadie diera la voz de alarma. Pero, ¿para qué iba a hacer eso?, ¿a quién buscaba?. Si quisiera matarlos, ya había tenido la oportunidad.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo. No quería abandonar la cama a pesar de que ya escuchaba movimiento en el piso inferior. Le resultaba difícil enfrentarse a su familia después de haber pasado la noche con C17. Nadie tendría porqué saberlo, pero un irracional miedo la invadió. Trunks tendría unos sentidos tan desarrollados como ella y puede que ese olor persistente que había notado no se hubiera disipado por completo con la ducha.

Pero no tenía otra opción. El tiempo corría en su contra y si no hacía nada por impedirlo, todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche se convertiría en una ilusión. Si Trunks destruía a los androides en el pasado, no habría futuro para ellos. Su única opción era decir la verdad y convencerle. No tenía argumentos consistentes, pero estaba segura de que podría inventar algo sobre la marcha. No podía quedarse allí sin más, debía afrontar su realidad. Era una princesa saiyajin y haría que acataran su voluntad de un modo u otro.

Resopló y, cargada con una nueva energía, se levantó.

Caminó decididamente hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación. Pensó que primero hablaría con Trunks, él sería más incrédulo ante su historia, así que afrontaría ese problema cuanto antes. Pensaba encontrarlo desayunando, pero el aire se comprimió en sus pulmones cuando lo vio salir del baño. Solo llevaba una toalla enroscada a la cintura y estaba empapado. Seguramente había salido de la ducha para forzar el encuentro. Ya había visto a su hermano en toalla en muchas ocasiones, pero él parecía completamente distinto a Trunks Brief.

Su musculatura era imponente y tenía algunas cicatrices surcando su amplio tórax, el cual, se elevaba suavemente con una tediosa respiración. Sus pectorales se fundían en un esternón marcado por la tensión de su piel. Sus brazos habían aumentado en volumen muscular desde que le conoció, pero no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora, que los mantenía en tensión terminando en unos puños cerrados. Por alguna razón, no había rastro de su escayola. Supuso que se la había roto en algún tipo de movimiento brusco. De cualquier forma, distaba mucho de parecerse al cuerpo del hombre de negocios que ella conocía y era bastante imponente, sin embargo, toda la atención de Bra la captó la extensión que se veía sobre la línea de la toalla que recaía bajo sus abdominales fuertemente marcados. Apenas era una línea de tono pardo, pero Bra sabía exactamente lo que era, porque había visto exactamente lo mismo en el cuerpo de C21.

_Tiene cola…. _

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Eso no era algo importante en ese momento. Aunque realmente sí lo era. Eso podría multiplicar sus fuerzas hasta niveles que ella desconocía. Se sintió inferior y no obtuvo respuesta ante la pregunta que surcaba su mente. Si ambos eran semisaiyajines, ¿por qué ella carecía de esa característica de la raza?

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó él en un tono bastante cortante-.

Al mirarle a la cara Bra se sintió cohibida. Tenía la misma cara que exponía cuando se enfrentaba a los androides y su ki estaba demasiado elevado. Podía notar esa fuerza provocada por la ira y sus ojos mostraban el salvajismo implícito de su raza.

Solo una idea atenazó la cabeza de Bra, un solo pensamiento invadió su cerebro.

Sabía algo. Pero, ¿qué exactamente?

(***)

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**Bego-Bura-xD: **Hola de nuevo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Tendrás que perdonarme por haber matado a C18… aunque técnicamente ha desaparecido… En cuanto a C21, por ahora lo necesito vivo XD. A ver si este capi te gusta también. Un abrazo!

**HinataYaoi95: **Gracias por leer y comentar el fic! Como ya irás viendo las decisiones de Bra van a traer muchas consecuencias… Pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber hasta qué punto puede cambiar el destino de todos los que la rodean XD. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos. Un saludo!

**Guest: **Ya tienes la continuación! Gracias por seguirme y comentar capítulo a capítulo! Pero como he explicado arriba, el lemon no lo he podido subir aquí. Espero que no tengáis problemas con el enlace, si es así, me lo comentáis y ya encuentro otro modo de subirlo. Saludos.

**Irene: **Me alegra que te guste el capi. El lemon, como ya a habrás visto, lo tienes en fanfic. Saludos.

**lady-darkness-chan: **No, no me mates, jajaja. Mirai también es uno de mis personajes preferidos, así que tal vez piense algo para él… no sé. Por ahora espero que te guste este capi. Un saludo!

**Mikaela: **Espero que este capítulo te guste aún más ;) Gracias por comentar. Un saludito.

**son goku: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. SI quieres saber que va a pasar con Trunks… Tendrás que seguir leyendo… XD. Saludos!

**Zairadbz: **Cuanta gente quiere quitarme la vida ahora… XD. Corté el capítulo para que no fuera muy extenso, no pretendía dejaros con las ganas de leer más (¿o sí?), jajaja. El lemon tendrás que leerlo en la otra página por el tema de las políticas. Ya se que la escena es precipitada, esperaba que me lo dijera más personas. Pero me salió así. Esperaré a que tú también actualices tus fics… algún día… Ummmm :´( espero que sea más bien pronto. Un beso!

**Seshuxmaruu: **Oh, me encantaría leer tu fic. ¿Cómo lo busco?. Este capítulo me sorprendió un poco hasta a mí, porque cuando lo estaba escribiendo me parecía una escena algo impulsiva, pero en la vida real también suceden estas cosas y esto es ficción, así es que… XD. Jajaja, hubiera estado bien describir la cara de Trunks viendo tal cosa XD, pero por ahora Bra va a tener su momento de intimidad. Un beso!

**Sakura-TGVB: **Sí, el capítulo anterior fue un poco precipitado, ya lo he comentado. Pero me pareció que quedaría bien. Espero que este también te guste. Bra realmente va a causar muchos problemas con su viaje, pero aún no sabe hasta que punto… jejejeje. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras y yo intentaré responder lo mejor posible. Un saludo!

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y leer! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Aviso que a partir de ahora tendré menos tiempo y tal vez actualice más tarde, pero procuraré mantener los capítulos largos y no demorarme demasiado. Un abrazo a todos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Secretos

Hola de nuevo!

Sí, ya lo sé. He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero como ya os he dicho, ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir.

Suelo explicar un poco el capítulo y todo eso, pero esta vez me vais a perdonar, solo deciros que está lleno de sorpresas, así leer XD.

Como siempre, al final respuesta a comentarios.

Un saludo a todos/as!

**Capítulo 7: Secretos**

Bra podía jurar que esas yugulares externas estaban a punto de explotar. La mente de la joven divagaba sin rumbo en un vano intento de descubrir qué sabía Trunks. Pero era imposible pensar con claridad mientras la mataba con la mirada. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada, ni siquiera ante su padre. Parecía un animal a punto de atacarla y lo que había hecho esa noche solo mantenía en su cabeza la idea de que le había traicionado. Es como si esos ojos gélidos hubieran devuelto a la realidad y su cerebro fue azotado por una sensación que divagaba entre la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el miedo.

-Buenos días, Trunks –saludó ella mostrándose lo más natural posible-.

-Buenos días –masculló él moviendo levemente los labios y en un tono cargante e irritado-.

Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Trunks Brief, pero ese no era su hermano. Y, por un momento, se sintió más insegura que frente al androide. Eso consiguió que toda su determinación se derrumbara. Le parecía extraño el mero intento de mencionar su parentesco. Estaba demasiado impresionada. Nunca hubiera esperado que Trunks reaccionara de esa forma y los verdaderos motivos empezaban a estar claros. Lo notó por el modo en que la miraba. No pudo evitar comparar sus ojos claros con los de C17 y percibió que ambos la miraban con esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos contrapuestos.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –preguntó él sin pensárselo durante más de unos segundos-.

Esa pregunta le provocó un escalofrío. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerla esa pregunta y mucho menos a intimidarla de esa forma. Tragó saliva al rememorar levemente la respuesta y, por una vez, esquivó su mirada. Supo que tenía que contestar, no podía ponerse a la defensiva o la descubriría. Cuando lograra tranquilizarlo le contaría todo sobre su identidad.

-Estuve entrenando –afirmó Bra en un tono más inseguro del que quería demostrar-.

Él no movió ni un músculo, pero Bra pudo ver como su cola se removía en su cintura y la punta, que se había mantenido enroscada en sí misma, se deslizó y comenzó a agitarse levemente. Parecía un pequeño gesto de nerviosismo que tiraba por tierra el resto de su pose rígida. Para Bra era un detalle más que le había parecer más animal. Y el modo en que gruñó solo acrecentó esa sensación.

-¿Sola? –insistió él procurando intimidarla para que sus respuestas fueran lo más precisas posibles-.

Tenía que plantarle cara. Si seguía reculando él se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Estaba claro que no sabía con quién había pasado la noche. Si conociera ese detalle la hubiera matado, o eso pensaba. No la había seguido. Eso era imposible. Él no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados.

Se recompuso como solía hacer ante situaciones críticas. Eso era herencia de su padre. Le miró directamente a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada incluso cuando escuchó como los nudillos de Trunks crujían.

_Si supiera lo que he hecho me rompería todos los huesos…_

-Sí, Trunks. Salí a entrenar sola –hico hincapié en esa palabra-. No es para tanto…

Se acercó a ella y Bra tuvo el impulso de retroceder. Pero consiguió evadir esa extraña sensación y se mantuvo erguida. Era mucho más alto y musculado que ella, pero pensó que debía mostrarse segura física y mentalmente.

Para Trunks todo sucedía de forma muy diferente, cuanto más se acercaba, más persistía ese olor que inundó sus fosas nasales. No pudo evitar contraer su nariz. Era prácticamente insoportable tenerla tan cerca mientras su desarrollado olfato dictaminaba el motivo de su escapada. Nunca se había sentido así, pero tenía ganas de matar a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar detenidamente lo que sentía hacia ella, pero ahora su parte saiyajin estaba dejando clara su posición.

Se detuvo a una distancia que no cedía ni medio metro de separación y la escrutó con la mirada. Bra entreabrió la boca, pero se limitó a dejar que la revisara. La hizo sentir incómoda con este hecho, y esta sensación aumentó más cuando cogió una de sus manos, con la típica falta de delicadeza que le caracterizaba, y la elevó hasta la altura de su cara.

-Y esto, ¿también te lo hiciste sola?

Bra observó la línea violácea que se cernía alrededor de su muñeca. Supuso que C17 la había agarrado demasiado fuerte en algún punto de su encuentro. Pero no lo recordaba con claridad. No la dolía, así que no se había percatado de ello. Retrajo el brazo en un acto reflejo y Trunks la liberó ante el mínimo movimiento.

-Me di un golpe –se excusó agachando, levemente, la cabeza-.

El gesto del muchacho se mostró más contraído, hasta el punto en que sus labios se habían separado. Pero no estaba sonriendo, apretaba los dientes como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Bra pudo ver como la nuez de Mirai se movilizaba en su garganta dando paso a la saliva. Decidió guardar silencio mientras observaba como su cola erizada volvía a moverse de forma involuntaria en una especie de temblor, ya lejos de su cintura.

No pudo evitar sentir como le ardían las mejillas al comprender que Mirai había notado perfectamente los cambios de su cuerpo. Tuvo serios problemas para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Sentía que esa gélida mirada la traspasaba, pero consiguió mantener la posición.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –comenzó-. Puedo comprender que te preocupes, pero esto es demasiado –se defendió Bra-.

El cuerpo de Trunks se tensó aún más y Bra se encogió cuando su cola la rozó, con cierta brusquedad, en un acto inconsciente.

-No hagas eso –masculló ella-.

El ki del muchacho se disparó hasta el punto en que Bra pensó que se transformaría en supersaiyajin. No lo comprendía. No podía discernir que Bra prefiriera a cualquier otro hombre. Él era un saiyajin, él único sobre la faz de la Tierra. Podría demostrarle que era mejor que cualquier ser inferior, pero era demasiado orgulloso para decirle lo que sentía.

-No vuelvas a salir sola. Es peligroso –determinó en un intento de excusar su comportamiento-.

Bra no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo. Pudo determinar que él volvía a controlar sus actos. Siempre era demasiado calculador y esa reacción la había impresionado. No entendía por qué reculaba, pero sintió alivio al descubrir que Mirai desconocía lo acontecido esa noche, al menos, lo que respectaba a la identidad de su acompañante.

Pensó en cómo se había sentido al dejar libre su instinto saiyajin y comprendió que, en ocasiones, los Guerreros del Espacio no eran totalmente dueños de sus actos. Ella misma había experimentado esa sensación. Pero seguía sintiéndose muy inferior ante la fuerza de su hermano o la de C17.

-Si no quieres que entrene sola, ayúdame a transformarme en supersaiyajin.

-No es necesario –se negó él-. Dentro de poco esos androides desaparecerán de la faz de la Tierra.

La joven se quedó algo paralizada ante esa realidad, pero consiguió mantener su aptitud neutral y guardar sus verdaderos pensamientos bajo una estela de falsa calma. Prácticamente había olvidado lo que tenía que decirle. Necesitaba pensar en cómo abordar el tema de su parentesco. Al pensar fríamente en ello, su historia era algo difícil de creer. Y Mirai era demasiado sistemático y calculador. Puede que si se lo hubiera dicho un día antes la hubiera creído sin preguntar nada, pero después de haberle mentido de esa forma, necesitaba trazar otro plan. Por otro lado, empezaba a sospechar que no accedería a cambiar sus planes por mucho que se lo pidiera, aunque supiera que era su hermana, no le daría otra oportunidad a esos androides.

-Quiero ir contigo, Trunks –articuló con total seguridad-. Y tengo que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Trunks soltó un poco de aire por la nariz, lentamente, mientras su mirada se contraía en un gesto de irritación. Pero esta vez Bra consiguió aguantar el tipo.

-De acuerdo –determinó él-.

Bra elevó las cejas. No esperaba que accediera tan rápido a su petición. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera triunfal. Había conseguido evadir cualquier pregunta indiscreta y parecía más calmado. Comprendió que él no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera y este hecho hizo que se sintiera un poco mal. Le había manipulado más fácilmente de lo que pensó. Confiaba demasiado en ella y no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Voy a ponerme algo de ropa –articuló él cortando el silencio que le incomodaba claramente-. Luego iremos a entrenar.

Trunks la miró de nuevo con un gesto más sumiso. Sí, esa era la misma mirada de dudoso significado que le dedicaba C17. No podía asimilar hasta qué punto su mentira estaba cambiando las cosas. Se equivocaba. No, él no podía mirarla de esa forma.

-Te veré abajo –aceptó ella expresando una sonrisa algo forzada-.

Fue él quien bajo la mirada primero y quien se movilizó tras asentir con la cabeza.

-Trunks…

Detuvo sus pasos y giró la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-¿Sí?

Él expresó una de sus crípticas sonrisas y los pensamientos de Bra se bloquearon de nuevo.

-Nada.

Él expuso un gesto de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada más. Bra se limitó a dejar que se fuera. Le miró mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y solo reaccionó cuando desapareció de su campo de visión.

(***)

C17 respiraba calmadamente. Intentaba relajarse, con las manos dispuestas detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

Había escogido un camastro natural bajo la sombra de un árbol y la suave brisa agitaba lentamente su cabello, al mismo tempo con que movía la fina vegetación.

Esa inactividad lo desesperaba. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar el día sin hacer nada. Y notar la presencia de humanos a escasos kilómetros solo incrementaba sus ganas de matar a alguien.

Aún le costaba manejar su cuerpo. No medía sus fuerzas y tenía la sensación de que estaba acumulando demasiada energía. Necesitaba descargar tensiones, pero si destrozaba algo llamaría demasiado la atención.

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué cumplía su promesa. Era algo extraño, pero lo estaba haciendo. Bra no le importaba tanto como para obedecerla. Y no confiaba plenamente en ella. No podía hacerlo. Sabía que cuando C21 fuera destruido su pacto terminaría. Eso cambiaría las cosas. Por más que le dijera que le importaba su vida, sabía que esa muchacha lo mataría si su familia se encontraba en peligro. Luego otra idea rondó su mente, ¿y si le mentía?. Tal vez no tuvieran ninguna posibilidad contra ese androide. Quizás le estaba utilizando, intentando ganar tiempo y salvar vidas. Pero esa idea carecía de sentido. Ella no hubiera llegado tan lejos por el mero hecho de salvar unas cuantas vidas humanas. Y no le impediría enfrentarse a C21, después de todo, no importa quien perdiera, porque ellos ganarían tras la muerte de uno de los androides.

Odiaba esa sensación de irresolución. No podía saber cuáles eran sus planes. Se lo preguntaría si volvía, pero sabía que le mentiría.

Había intentado arreglar las cosas por el mismo, pero la fuerza de combate de C21 estaba camuflada entre la media humana. Era imposible encontrarle. No respetaría esa parte del pacto. Ahora era más fuerte y si lo detectaba, se enfrentaría a él.

_Soy un idiota. Me dejo manipular por una niña._

Expuso un gesto de irritación. Pero lo que le puso más tenso fue la fuerza que ya había detectado hace un rato. Se había acercado demasiado y ahora se mantenía en una misma posición.

Sabía que Trunks no podía detectarlo, pues de ser así no se hubiera acercado tanto sin atacar. A pesar de no dominar su cuerpo, tenía la certeza de que era mucho más fuerte que él. Además, sabía que Trunks estaba herido y la oportunidad era irresistible.

Quizás no pudiera matar a ese androide saiyajin, pero odiaba a esa raza más que a la humana y la mera presencia de uno de ellos tan cerca le puso tenso.

Se levantó impulsivamente y dictaminó su posición exacta. Un día antes no se lo hubiera pensado. Pero la fuerza vital de Bra estaba demasiado cerca y eso retuvo parcialmente sus impulsos.

_Debería matarlos a los dos antes de que me arrepienta de no haberlo hecho._

Sus nudillos crujieron ante esa idea. Era lo más lógico. Era un androide, debía guiarse por pensamientos racionales. Pero eso también había cambiado.

_Maldita sea… Es una inconsciente. ¿Cómo se atreve a traerlo aquí?_

Finalmente decidió emprender un vuelo bajo internándose entre las copas de los árboles.

(***)

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Bra observando el lugar-.

Había seguido a Trunks hasta una zona completamente diferente a la que solían utilizar para entrenar. Estaban frente al curso de un río que albergaba una fuerte corriente. La visión del fondo estaba disipada por las ondulaciones del elemento, pero las rocas erosionadas salteaban por doquier, alzando sus terminaciones afiladas por encima del agua. A medio kilómetro más o menos se cernía una cascada y el sonido característico del salto ensordecía cualquier otro murmullo ambiental.

A ambos lados de la rivera se extendía un frondoso bosque precedido por una barrera de árboles que distorsionaba cualquier visión.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza colocando sus talones al filo de la orilla. Por una vez, dejó su cola a la vista a pesar de estar vestido y esta se movía de un lado a otro.

Él vestía con una camiseta y unos pantalones holgados, pero Bra había preferido optar por el traje de combate. Si Trunks no medía sus fuerzas en alguno de sus golpes, era muy probable que acabara con algún hueso roto y tenía la esperanza de que la armadura la ayudara a impedir tal cosa.

-De acuerdo –masculló ella-.

Analizó a su adversario, como Trunks la había enseñado. Esta vez tenía mucho a su favor. Podía ponérselo difícil o, incluso, ganarle. Trunks solo podía usar uno de sus brazos y, por mucho que lo ocultara, seguía cojeando. Eso no significaba que no fuera mucho más fuerte que ella. Y podía transformarse en supersaiyajin. Pero había cometido otro error. Bra tenía entendido que si conseguía agarrarle de la cola perdería parte de fuerza. Seguramente la mantendría en su cintura durante el combate, pero era un punto débil a tener en cuenta. Golpearle en lugares heridos le pareció una crueldad, pero tal vez utilizara esas partes vulnerables.

Tenía que ganarle. Él ya había dañado su orgullo demasiadas veces y le demostraría quién era ella. Además, Bra pensaba que él desconocía un dato. Podía transformarse en supersaiyajin, aunque solo por unos segundos. Tal vez hoy pudiera mantener esa fase.

-Si quieres transformarte en supersaiyajin tendrás que emplearte a fondo. Esta vez no voy a medir mis fuerzas, Bra –articuló él sin cambiar su postura relajada-. Cuando estés al límite, puede que lo consigas.

La joven expuso una mueca de irritación.

-No necesito que midas tus fuerzas –bramó apretando los puños-.

Él expresó una sonrisa extraña y, antes de que Bra pudiera optar por una posición defensiva, se abalanzó contra ella a una velocidad increíble. La sorprendió, pero pudo esquivar el primer golpe en un acto reflejo. El puño de Trunks impactó contra un árbol y Bra escuchó como la madera crujía cerca de su oreja a la par que decenas de astillas y porciones saltaron desde el epicentro del impacto. La copa se agitó violentamente desprendiendo hojas y ramas débiles y, finalmente, el tronco se desprendió estrepitosamente y voló hacia sus espadas, colisionando con otros árboles cercanos que también se precipitaron ante la fuerza del impacto.

Bra pensó levemente en qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera dado a ella, pero consiguió reaccionar. Le tenía cerca y no había lanzado un segundo ataque. Era su turno.

Lanzó varios golpes con los puños, pero Trunks los interceptó usando solo una mano, aunque consiguió que retrocediera, no llegó a rozarle. Era demasiado fácil para él y se sintió humillada. Ni siquiera estaba transformado en supersaiyajin, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad si solo utilizaba la fuerza bruta.

Esquivó algunos golpes usando sus reflejos y ascendió con rapidez. Pensó que podría atacar desde el aire antes de que Trunks la interceptara, pero apretó los dientes al ver como el muchacho desaparecía y reaparecía frente a sus ojos. No le dio un respiro y comenzó a atacarla sin miramientos.

Bra se asombró al ver que podía prever algunos movimientos y, por el momento, era lo suficientemente rápida como para no dejarse tocar. Sin embargo, tuvo que bloquear algunos golpes con los antebrazos y era como sentir que le estaban partiendo los huesos.

Para la vista de cualquier humano sus movimientos eran indetectables, pero Bra tenía buena técnica y aprendía rápido, imitando el ataque y la defensa de Trunks.

Y, ante su sorpresa, le alcanzó en plena cara con un fuerte puñetazo. Consiguió que el joven volteara la cabeza por la inercia y lo desestabilizó un poco. Le había sorprendido y debía aprovechar esa ocasión. Intentó alcanzarlo en el estómago con una patada, pues vio su defensa baja ante el golpe anterior, pero algo apresó su tobillo. Tardó una milésima de segundo en comprender que era la cola del saiyajin la que había bloqueado el golpe. Intentó rentabilizarse. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sintió un golpe en el estómago que consiguió dejarla sin aire en los pulmones, el cual, fue expulsado en un gemido de dolor mascullado entre dientes, y salió disparada hacia atrás. Sintió el cosquilleo característico de una caía libre y notó el fuerte impacto de la tensión superficial del agua contra su espalda.

Su cuerpo giró en todas direcciones mientras era arrastrado por la corriente y fue golpeada por algunas rocas. Le costó comprender en qué posición estaba, pero tras dar unas largas brazadas pudo distinguir la luz del sol. Concentró sus energías y emergió deslizándose por el aire a gran velocidad hasta quedar a unos metros sobre la posición de Trunks, que la observaba desde el suelo.

-¡Animal! –le insultó mientras cargaba un ataque de energía-.

Lanzó su ki antes de que Trunks pudiera alzarse, pero tuvo que observar atónita como el muchacho desviaba su onda con un movimiento de mano.

El resultado fue un fuerte estruendo que dilapidó parte del bosque que había en la otra orilla. Bra expulsó aire por la nariz en un gesto de frustración. Descendió en picado y le atacó, intentando acertar en las zonas dañadas, pero Trunks salvaguardaba bien sus heridas. Le alcanzó en algunas ocasiones, pero sus golpes no eran lo suficientemente contundentes y los contraataques eran certeros y dolorosos. Sabía que él se estaba tomando su venganza personal y que no iba a tener compasión con ella.

Sin embargo Trunks tenía una técnica fácil de aprender, basada exclusivamente en la fuerza. En ocasiones bajaba su defensa al atacar, eran escasos segundos, pero Bra supo aprovechar ese mínimo tiempo y le dio una fuerte patada en el brazo herido. Le dolió, aunque no gritó, apretó los dientes y soltó un leve gemido. Estaba algo impresionado, porque no esperaba que Bra jugara sucio. Ella lo supo por la manera en que la atravesó con la mirada, un segundo antes de que culminara su ataque. Trunks recibió tres golpes sin previo aviso y la patada en su esternón le desestabilizó y pronto se vio envuelto por una maraña de ramas que atravesaba de espaldas. Consiguió estabilizar su vuelo, pero le sobresaltó ver la figura de Bra a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Impresionado? –preguntó la joven-.

Sonrió, de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre, con ese gesto superior. Parecía enfadado y su ki se disparó. Bra lo pudo notar, instantes antes de que se transformara en supersaiyajin con asombrosa facilidad.

-Has mejorado, pero no es suficiente –articuló con frialdad-.

Siempre que se transformaba en supersaiyajin Bra perdía todo concordancia con su hermano. Para ella era alguien diferente y, por el modo en que la miraba, no pudo evitar sentir iba a ser el peor día de su vida.

(***)

_Ya no puedo más… Ese animal pretende matarme._

-Levántate, Bra. No hemos terminado –ordenó Trunks disponiéndose en su costado derecho-.

Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Le estallaba la cabeza, tenía la coraza rota por los fuertes golpes que le había otorgado y sus músculos se negaban a moverse, fuertemente contraídos.

Jadeaba y sudaba copiosamente, pero tenía la sensación de que seguía sin captar el suficiente oxígeno para mantener su cerebro en un estado de alerta.

No había tenido la más mínima piedad con ella. La había masacrado, la había hecho sangrar y la había lanzado ondas que podrían haberla matado si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida.

No debería haber aceptado ese entrenamiento, Trunks la estaba haciendo pagar por todos sus actos. Incluso deseaba que C17 viniera a rescatarla. Era una estupidez, pero pensó que al menos ese androide había sido más considerado con ella.

Trunks expresó un gruñido cruzándose de brazos, aprisionando sus bíceps entre sus manos y la miró con una mezcla de brutalidad y orgullo.

-¿Ya no puedes más? –pregunto con tono cargante-. Así nunca lo conseguirás, Bra. Tienes que poner al límite tus fuerzas.

-Ya están al límite –masculló ella retomando un poco de energía ante esas palabras que dañaron seriamente su orgullo-.

-Pues levántate y sigue luchando –dictaminó él-.

-¿Pretendes matarme? –preguntó en tono acusativo-.

No contestó y ella frunció el ceño. Estaba pensando seriamente que eso es lo que intentaba. De nuevo expresó esa mueca que le recordó a su padre. Una media sonrisa acusativa y esa forma de cerrar los ojos.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte. Tal vez no hayas dormido bien. Puede que ese sea el problema…

Bra apretó los dientes y se puso en pie, obviando el intenso dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era cierto, no había dormido nada y estaba completamente extasiada después de haber pasado la noche con ese androide, pero no tenía derecho a utilizar ese hecho para humillarla.

Casi se había olvidado de C17. Habían llamado claramente la atención con esa liberación de energía, pero C17 no había aparecido por allí. No esperaba que cumpliera su promesa hasta tal extremo, así que solo pudo pensar en que se habría ido del bosque. Tal vez ya no estuviera dispuesto a verla. Quizás se hubiera arrepentido de todo. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Volvió a fijarse en su hermano.

-Ya está bien, Trunks. Quiero volver a casa –determinó-.

Observó cómo se reía cautelosamente y eso la hizo contraer más el gesto. Seguía exponiendo su poder convertido en supersaiyajin y no la respetaba en absoluto. Había bajado la guardia, como si estuviera completamente seguro de que ella no podría culminar un ataque productivo.

-¿Te rindes?

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?. Ella era una princesa saiyajin. La debía un poco más de respeto.

-Está bien, Bra. Comprendo que tu nivel sea inferior.

Eso era demasiado. Tenía que hacerle tragar su orgullo y borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

Él era más instintivo y más animal, en cierto modo. Parecía más primario, a pesar de que intentaba controlar su parte saiyajin, a veces se le escapaba de las manos. Pero era demasiado frío como para demostrar algunas cosas. Quizás en eso se parecía a ella. Sin embargo, si algo destacaba en él, era su orgullo. Siempre la decía que no debía subestimar a un enemigo, y él acababa de caer en sus propias palabras.

Sus ojos siguieron de nuevo el curso de su cola, que se agitaba de un lado a otro ondulando en un gesto de agitación. No se acostumbraba a este apéndice característico de la raza. Realmente siempre había estado interesada en esa propiedad y sabía que el hecho de no poseer ese miembro extra menguaba considerablemente sus fuerzas, pero también eliminaba un punto débil.

Se movió con la suficiente rapidez para captar ese apéndice entre sus manos y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks se puso tenso hasta el punto en que las líneas de sus músculos se hicieron palpables y expresó un gemido de dolor. Bra expresó una sonrisa y retorció su cola erizada, impidiendo que los movimientos espasmódicos de esta la arrebataran de sus manos.

-¡Ya está bien! –bramo Trunks completamente enfadado-.

Intentó apartarla, pero no se movía con demasiada lentitud y eso provocó que Bra se riera desconsideradamente.

-Bra, es suficiente… -masculló entre dientes-. Suéltame.

La mató con la mirada. Así se sintió, al menos. Es como si esos ojos celestes pudieran perforarla. Pero no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba completamente paralizado y notó como la tensión inicial se disipaba al igual que sus fuerzas.

Ella tiró de su cola y Trunks calló de rodillas pesadamente e hincó sus manos en el terreno.

-¿Soy inferior?, Trunks. ¿Quién es inferior ahora? –se regodeó mientras daba leves tirones-.

C17 se descubrió sonriendo, pero contrajo su rostro ante este hecho. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué hacía allí, escondido entre los árboles, observando entrenar a dos saiyajines. La personalidad de Bra cada vez le extrañaba más y desconocía el hecho de que la cola de un saiyajin era su punto débil. Pero por el modo en que ese joven maldecía debía ser doloroso. Era un dato importante respecto a C21. Puede que fuera completamente vulnerable ante un ataque tan extraño, pero no podía saberlo con exactitud. Era un androide y su organismo era muy diferente al de un saiyajin común.

Tras unos instantes más de tortura, Bra dejó que la cola se deslizara entre sus manos. Trunks soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues sus dedos ya habían cargado surcos en el terreno. Aún así Bra pudo percibir que aún notaba un intenso dolor por el modo en que movía compulsivamente su cola delante de sus ojos, como intentando sopesar los daños.

Cuando logró incorporarse sobre sus rodillas miró a Bra con cierto recelo. No podía esconder la vergüenza que le daba haber acabado derrotado de esa manera.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –la increpó-. Ya sabes cómo duele. ¿Te gustaría que te agarrara de la cola?, ¿a que no?

Bra notó como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por el lado derecho de su frente.

-Yo no tengo cola –articuló ella con cierto desdén-.

-Pensé que tú también la ocultabas debajo de la ropa –indicó él poniéndose en pie-. Tal vez eres más humana –se aventuró él escrutándola con la mirada-.

El ki de Bra subió ante esa acusación. Para ella los humanos eran inferiores. Era un hecho probado. Era una semisaiyajin, hija del gran príncipe Vegeta.

-¡Tengo la misma proporción de sangre saiyajin que tú! –bramó-.

Trunks enroscó su cola alrededor de la cintura rápidamente.

-No todos los semisaiyajines tienen cola –afirmó ella alterada-. Y una señorita como yo no debe tenerla. Sería poco apropiado –afirmó-.

Él la miró con una expresión de no entender nada. Para él sería una característica saiyajin, no le hubiera importado que Bra tuviera cola, aunque tampoco le suponía un problema que careciera de ella. La joven tenía un ki bastante bueno y no necesitaba nada más para poder alcanzar un nivel de poder superior.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo –afirmó él-. Es una característica de nuestra raza.

-Es solo un punto débil –determinó Bra cruzándose de brazos-.

Él contrajo el rostro ante esa afirmación, pero no pudo defenderse contra ella después de su bochornosa actuación.

-Bueno, sigamos entrenando –masculló-.

Bra solo pudo exponer una mueca de desagrado ante esas palabras. Pero no se negó.

Las siguientes horas Bra luchó por sobrevivir. O al menos, eso es lo que sentía. Cada minuto que pasaba era peor que el anterior y Mirai Trunks no estaba dispuesto a detener ni una sola vez su entrenamiento. Mantenía su cola lejos del alcance de Bra, aferrada a la cintura tan fuertemente que parecía cortarle la circulación. Cada golpe era menos comedido que el anterior y su coraza ya estaba fraccionada por varios puntos. Ya no le importaba en absoluto llamar la atención de los humanos y estaba destrozando literalmente el bosque.

Cada vez estaba más cansada, pero cuando suponía que iba a desmayar, que caería en picado irremediablemente, su cuerpo se recargaba con nuevas fuerzas y continuaba luchando. No lo entendía, pero cuando más daño recibía, más fuertes eran sus contraataques. Tuvo miedo de que su combate llamara la atención de C21 o que C17 apareciera sin previo aviso. Pero apenas podía pensar en ellos, pues su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en esquivar los golpes del supersaiyajin y devolver sus ataques.

Lo único que animaba a la joven era el sudor que empapaba la cara de Trunks. Él también se cansaba, ya no era invulnerable a su fuerza. Tal vez se debiera a que llevaba demasiado tiempo transformado en supresaiyajin. De cualquier modo, la reconfortaba pensar que estaba fatigado, aunque no tanto como ella.

Y aunque él estaba convertido en supersaiyajin y ella distaba mucho a esa fuerza, había conseguido darle algunos golpes que lo habían mandado contra el suelo. Incluso había hecho que su cara sangrara y le había destrozado prácticamente la ropa cuando una onda le dio certeramente.

Tras un intercambio de golpes ambos se quedaron parados, en paralelo, cerca de la gran caída que formaba la cascada.

Mirai la retenía en el aire, contra las rocas que conformaban el desnivel, aferrando sus muñecas contra la escarpada y controlando cualquier otro movimiento con la cercanía de su cuerpo. Bra no bajó su guardia, esperaba el ataque, pero utilizaba cada segundo de inmovilidad para recuperar el aire. Jadeaba literalmente, el sudor empapaba su cara y su ropa. Le costaba mantenerse en el aire y su visión comenzaba a verse nublada.

Trunks intentaba controlar su respiración, pero seguía siendo rápida y superficial. La miró fijamente. Su ki se desvanecía por momentos y supo que no aguantaría ni un solo ataque más. Podría llevar al límite sus fuerzas, pero no podía asegurar que eso la transformaría en supersaiyajin. Lo había hecho durante unos segundos, pero nada que pudiera mantener.

-Por hoy es suficiente –articuló Trunks volviendo a su estado base-.

-No estoy cansada –protestó ella-.

-No seas orgullosa. Lo estás haciendo bien, pero necesitas más tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca que Bra no pudo evitar pensar en algo raro. Sobre todo por el modo en que la mirada de Trunks descendía sutilmente antes de volver a reparar en sus ojos.

Él cambió su expresión, como si analizara algo que ella no podía comprender. Se quedó así, mirándola durante unos segundos, casi negándose a apartarse, mientras el ensordecedor ruido de la cascada cubría el ambiente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó de repente-.

Bra se puso algo tensa. Aquella misma mañana había rechazado esa información y ahora cuestionaba su identidad. Tenía que decírselo, lo había pensado y sabía que no merecía que siguiera mintiéndole. Pero por alguna razón, algo bloqueaba ese pensamiento. Algo en ella quería mantener en secreto su identidad. Tenía miedo de su reacción.

_Tengo que decírselo. Es lo correcto._

-No puedes decirme nada. Lo comprendo. Cualquier cosa puede cambiar el curso de los hechos.

Ella entreabrió la boca, pero no articuló palabra en algunos segundos.

-¿Sabes que vengo del futuro?

-Por supuesto. C21 dijo que no pertenecías a este espacio-tiempo. Aunque cuando te encontré pensé que habían venido del espacio –admitió-.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Ese silencio acompañado por el hecho de que él se acercara más la intimidó. Sus rostros podrían rozarse si se movía unos centímetros. Tuvo el impulso de empujarle o gritarle. Pero no hizo nada de eso, solo se quedó paralizada al notar que el semisaiyajin invadía todo su espacio vital.

El reculó en el último instante y se apartó dándola medio metro de distancia.

-Deberíamos volver –manifestó él-.

-De acuerdo. Me muero de hambre… -articuló ella expresando una media sonrisa-.

Trunks estaba incómodo, así que se limitó a preceder el vuelo de regreso. Bra no le siguió de inmediato. Sabía que podía alcanzarse con sus nuevas fuerzas.

_Trunks ha estado a punto de… no, ¿en qué diablos pienso?... Él no puede… Es una locura…_

Pensó en el androide y observó durante unos segundos la dirección en la que había desaparecido. Sin pensar en nada más concreto, siguió Mirai, y por una vez, sobrepasó la velocidad del supersaiyajin.

(***)

Devoraba literalmente la carne, desprendiéndola del hueso con la única herramienta que le otorgaban sus dientes y luego trituraba la porción con movimientos sistemáticos de mandíbula, provocando unos ruidos sordos cuando trituraba alguna porción de hueso. Comía sentado en una roca y sudaba copiosamente, por lo que de vez en cuando, limpiaba su amplia frente con el dorso de su mano. Supuso que no sobrellevaba demasiado bien el clima cálido.

Era comparable a ver a un animal dando cuenta de una cacería, pero al menos, había tenido la decencia de cocinar su presa en una rústica hoguera que ahora descansaba apagada como un cúmulo de cenizas.

Tras liquidar toda la carne del fémur lo tiró sobre su hombro y su cola se deslizó hasta removerse mecánicamente a sus espaldas. No llevaba nada por encima de la línea de sus pantalones y estos estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas.

Se mantenía a dos metros de él, dándole espacio y respetando su comida. Había despertado hacia escasas horas colgando del hombro de esa bestia y aún le dolía todo el cuerpo. No comprendía cómo seguía viva después de ese impacto, pero recordó brevemente que C21 desvió la potencia de su ataque distorsionando la concentración de fuerza. Luego su cuerpo se desactivo, en una especie de coma inducido, hasta que pudo reparar sus propios daños.

Estaba hambrienta y sedienta, pero no se atrevió a decírselo. No habían hablado, simplemente la había dicho que no se alejara del lugar donde había acampado y se había largado a cazar. Volvió con un gran carnívoro sobre los hombros y luego se dedicó exclusivamente a comer sin prestarla la más mínima atención.

La miró. Esos ojos negros la escrutaron, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, marcados por la violencia contenida.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –articuló ella con desdén-.

C21 tenía una fuerza de combate dentro de la media humana. O al menos, la mantenía a ese nivel. Pero su acompañante sabía perfectamente que su fuerza real distaba mucho de la mísera capacidad humana.

-Reviso tu organismo en busca de daños –afirmó él con un tono de voz cortante-.

La joven mantuvo su mirada celeste en los ojos negros y él le mostró los dientes a modo de sonrisa. Aún tenía restos de su comida entre ellos y eso hizo que C18 expusiera una cara de repulsión.

-Yo me voy de aquí. Tengo que buscar a… -comenzó-.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte –cortó él poniéndose en pie en un rápido movimiento-.

No tenía miedo, pero su envergadura le infundió algo parecido al respeto. Tuvo que inclinar el cuello para seguir mirándole a la cara y él se limitó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca para limpiarse los dientes. Eso también le pareció repugnante y su gesto se contrajo aún más.

-Vamos a quedarnos en esta isla unos días. No sabes disminuir tu nivel de poder y es fácil que te detecten. Te ensañaré.

-No necesito disminuir mi nivel de poder. No quiero esconderme –replicó ella-. Y no me quedo aquí. ¿Dónde piensas dormir?, ¿en la playa o en una cueva?

Él frunció el ceño en un gesto de desagrado.

-Soy un androide sofisticado. No me trates como a un animal. He conseguido una de esas casas.

C21 no comprendió esa mirada. La androide parecía tener una especie de tic que la hacía entrecerrar los ojos y sus cejas se movilizaban tenuemente mientras el resto de su rostro se contraía. Apretaba los puños y parecía dispuesta a golpearlo.

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?, ¿qué pretendes? –cuestionó ella-.

-Eso no te importa, niña. Limítate a obedecer y todo irá bien –articuló él atravesándola con la mirada-.

Tras expresar una especie de gruñido de irritación, C21 se volteó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los manglares que tapizaba buena parte de la isla.

-¿Por qué te escondes? –preguntó C18 de repente-.

Esa pregunta paralizó la pesada caminata de C21, que se volteó de inmediato. Pudo vislumbrar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante esa acusación y lanzó aire por la boca de forma sonora.

-¡¿Me estás llamando cobarde?! –bramó acercándose a ella firmemente-. ¿Crees que tengo algún miedo a cualquiera de los habitantes de este miserable planeta? –continuó poniéndose frente a ella-. ¡Soy un saiyajin de pura raza!, ¡no tengo miedo a ningún miserable mestizo!

Escupía cada palabra a escasos centímetros de su cara, soltando una bocanada de aliento con olor a su reciente comida. Luego apretó los dientes y se acercó aún más. Pero ella no tuvo ningún impulso de retirarse. Simplemente analizaba su reacción desproporcionada. A pesar de ser un androide parecía mantener algunas emociones y dañar su orgullo no era una opción si quería seguir con vida. Además, C21 podría ser un excelente aliado.

-Lo único que he preguntado es qué hacemos aquí –se explicó ella manteniendo su típica calma-. Y qué tengo que ver yo con tus planes.

No se relajó, pero tampoco la golpeó, como ella esperaba.

-Preguntas demasiado –especuló él claramente irritado-.

C18 expresó una media sonrisa.

-Soy curiosa. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?. Todos los androides tenemos un objetivo…

Él se apartó un poco, ofreciéndola algo de espacio y se cruzó de brazos. Eso aumentó el volumen de su espalda y tensó su bíceps.

-Yo no cumplo ese tipo de objetivos. Nadie puede programar mi voluntad. Quiero vengarme –determinó-. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento… -afirmó y su vista pareció perderse-.

C18 lo escrutó con la mirada. La idea de atacarle e intentar escapar le parecía una estupidez. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que esa intimidación hiciera que le obedeciera. Quería encontrar a C17, pero desconocía si estaba vivo o muerto y aún no estaba completamente recuperada. La mejor opción era quedarse y esperar el momento oportuno para abandonarle. Sin embargo, desconocía todo acerca de él. No tenía ningún dato sobre su identidad o para qué fue construido. Ni siquiera sobre la base saiyajin. No entendía su aptitud y, en cierto modo, quería conocer más acerca de ese androide.

-¿De quién quieres vengarte? –cuestionó ella-.

Él parecía totalmente incómodo ante las preguntas. No le gustaba hablar y no quería que nadie cuestionara su voluntad o quisiera saber más sobre él.

-De Vegeta –articuló lleno de ira-.

C18 no pudo evitar reírse altivamente y él gruñó ante este hecho.

-Llegas tarde. Vegeta está muerto. C17 y yo lo matamos hace muchos años –articuló ella sin ocultar su diversión-.

-¡No soy idiota! –bramó él acallando la risa de C18-. Ya sé que está muerto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo piensas vengarte?, ¿bajando al infierno? –cuestionó ella mirándolo sagazmente-.

C18 había acabado con toda su paciencia. Lo supo cuando C21 la agarró por la camiseta y la levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento. Optó por quedarse quieta, porque supuso que si lo golpeaba o intentaba zafarse él devolvería la agresión con creces.

-No seas estúpida. En este mismo planeta hay dos descendientes de Vegeta.

-¿Vas a matarlos? –cuestionó aferrándose a la muñeca ajena y presionando levemente para que la soltara-.

Él expresó una amplia sonrisa ante esas palabras y la oscuridad de sus ojos perdió su típica dureza. Parecía que le brillaban ante esa idea y su cola se deslizó hasta removerse mecánicamente a sus espaldas.

La dejó en el suelo con más delicadeza de la que estaba dispuesto a demostrar. Eso la hizo expresar una mueca de incertidumbre, pero guardó silencio.

-¿Son esos semisaiyajines?, ¿esos son los descendientes de Vegeta?

-Sí –masculló él-.

-¿Y por qué no los has matado ya? –cuestionó ella-. Tuviste tu oportunidad y tu fuerza es muy superior.

Él parecía algo contrariado ante esas palabras, pero no expresó nada que C18 pudiera identificar.

-Mi objetivo es Vegeta –repitió-.

C18 se encogió de hombros en un gesto de cansancio.

-Está muerto. Ya no puedes volver a matarlo.

La miró de nuevo con ese gesto difícil de interpretar, una mezcla de odio y complacencia, seguramente causada por alguna idea que surcaba su cerebro.

Bajó las manos y buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Sacó una cápsula y la expuso frente a la cara de C18. Ella no esperaba que él conociera la existencia de esos artefactos, parecía mucho más incivilizado. Pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de esta cápsula?

Ella se limitó a hacer clara la evidencia manteniendo su postura. C21 cerró el puño sobre el artefacto y luego lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

-Es una máquina del tiempo –determinó-. La que utilizó esa niñita para llegar hasta aquí. Ella misma me ha dicho el camino hasta su padre.

C18 sopesó esas palabras. No era tan estúpido como pensaba.

-¿Vas a viajar al pasado?

C21 expresó un gesto de desagrado.

-No sé cómo funciona –admitió con cierto recelo-. Solo puedo seguir las coordenadas preestablecidas. Eso me llevara al tiempo al que pertenece la muchacha.

C18 asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?. ¿Por qué no has utilizado la máquina del tiempo aún?

Era otra pregunta que no debería haber hecho, lo supo porque detuvo el movimiento de su cola y su mirada volvió a hacerse fría e inexorable.

-Deja de preguntar cosas. Me estás cabreando.

C18 guardó silencio, él intentó volver a darla la espalda, pero C18 se atrevió a agarrarle del brazo. No tardó en saber que no le gustaba que le tocaran, pues la atravesó con la mirada. Retiró la mano en un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él irritado-.

-Tu plan está bien, pero, ¿para qué me necesitas? –cuestionó-.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-No lo entiendo. Puedes aplastar a Vegeta con una sola mano.

-No sabes nada acerca de los saiyajines, ¿verdad?. Los saiyajines aumentamos nuestro poder con cada combate. Esa niñita no viene del pasado, sino del futuro. Desconozco el poder de Vegeta y no sé si en su espacio-tiempo hay más saiyajines. Vegeta pertenece a la élite de los Guerreos del Espacio. Como yo –afirmó rotundamente-.

C18 expresó una media sonrisa y él soltó un gruñido de desagrado por haber tenido que admitir sus dudas.

-Así que no sabes si tienes la suficiente fuerza –indicó ella guardándose una risita-.

C21 se limitó a rascarse la mejilla en un gesto de nerviosismo. Su silencio era una respuesta afirmativa. Solo podía pensar en matarla. Nadie se había atrevido a humillarle de esa manera. Pero le sorprendió el hecho de que ella no tuviera miedo, de que mantuviera su mirada celeste en sus ojos con un gesto tranquilo. Podría destrozarla y ella lo sabía, pero esa androide con base humana no mostraba ningún signo de miedo. No retrocedía cuando se acercaba y le importunaba con preguntas que no quería responder.

-¿No puedes transformarte como lo hace ese muchacho? –cuestionó ella-.

Ella sabía que eso multiplicaría sus fuerzas a un nivel desconocido. Era lo suficiente fuerte como para destrozar a cualquiera en su forma base, pero le intrigaba saber dónde estaba el límite de ese androide. Antes de su llegada C17 y ella dominaban y aterraban a todos los habitantes del planeta. Pero él les había demostrado que una base saiyajin superaba con creces cualquiera de sus poderes. Y eso, en cierto modo, la enfurecía y la fascinaba a partes iguales.

C18 notó como la fuerza del androide se elevaba de forma involuntaria. La miró con una mezcla de desprecio y odio mientras los huesos de sus manos crujían ante sus puños apretados tan fuertemente que la piel se quedó blanquecina a falta de la circulación. El mero hecho de estar a su lado hacía que fuera golpeada por su fuerza y el terreno comenzó a temblar a sus pies. Ella entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

Sin previo aviso C18 sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y notó como la férrea mano del androide apretaba su cuello. Incluso controlando sus fuerzas, cortó la entrada de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Podría partirla el cuello sin pensárselo. Intentó zafarse, oprimiendo su muñeca, pero no consiguió moverla ni un centímetro y sus patadas, que hubieran roto los huesos a cualquier humano, parecían no afectarle en absoluto. Lanzarle energía tampoco era la opción más adecuada.

-¡Cállate! –la ordenó-.

Se quedó paralizada, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, cuando esa gran criatura la miró. Y eso la hizo sentirse completamente insignificante. Esa sensación la abrumó, pues era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

-Suel… ta… me… -masculló C18 mientras comprimía vanamente la muñeca ajena con ambas manos-.

C21 abrió la mano en un movimiento mecánico y los pies de C18 se encontraron con el suelo bruscamente. C18 se palpó el cuello en un movimiento reflejo mientras le miraba.

-Vas a ayudarme a transformarme en supersaiyajin.

-No sé cómo voy a ayudarte. No tengo ningún conocimiento sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Él expresó una media sonrisa. C18 pensó en que ese era el prototipo de saiyajin puro, con esos profundos ojos negros enmarcados en unas rudas facciones y ese pelo oscuro recayendo sobre su tez y deslizándose por sus amplias espaldas. Era muy distinto a ella o a su hermano, que tenían un cuerpo atlético, pero comedido para sus fuerzas. Tenía unos músculos formidables y marcados, completamente tersos y su envergadura era desmedida.

C18 sospechó que sería el sueño de cualquier humana. Para ella era solo un GRAN problema.

-El treinta por ciento de tu cuerpo es robótico –indicó él-. Sin embargo, mi porcentaje mecánico es muy superior y mi cuerpo es mucho más complejo que el tuyo. Tendrás que darme tu energía para que pueda conseguir un mayor nivel de combate. Puede que así consiga transformarme en supersaiyajin.

-¿Darte mi energía?

-No te preocupes. Solo tienes que disparar ondas de ki.

Ella frunció el ceño. No podía pensar en atacarle sin esperar que la destrozara al instante.

-No tengas miedo. No voy a devolverte el ataque.

-Pero si libero energía nos localizaran –afirmó ella-.

-Esta isla está situada en un lugar donde el campo magnético terrestre impide que eso ocurra. Ningún tipo de radar, por sofisticado que sea, puede detectarnos. Por eso te sientes mal, porque tu cuerpo es afectado por este fenómeno.

Dejó de mirarla y clavó su vista en el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a esconderse bajo la línea imaginaria que parecía unir el cielo con el mar.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí –masculló el androide-. Va a anochecer.

-¿Y qué? –cuestionó ella-.

-La luna llena –determinó él-.

C18 elevó una ceja, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada antes de que C21 la diera la espalda y comenzara a caminar rumbo a los manglares. Decidió no preguntar más y seguirle.

(***)

Bra odiaba la idea de no poder ir a ver a C17, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Trunks la siguiera en esta ocasión. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca de conseguir ser una supersaiyajin y esa sensación paliaba todo signo de cansancio y hacía que todos los golpes recibidos fueran justiciados. Tras una copiosa cena se duchó en el baño anexo a su cuarto intentando quitar de su cuerpo todo rastro de sudor, sangre y barro.

Eso la relajó y aclaró su mente. Había pasado otro día y aún seguía sin tener claros sus planes. Aún no había hablado con Trunks acerca de su identidad. Pero algo había cambiado. Viajaría al pasado con él. Eso le daba más tiempo para trazar un plan que impidiera la destrucción de C17. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar pensar en él.

Quería comprobar si C17 seguía en la casa cápsula y, lo más importante, si aún estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se acercara. Pero sería una estupidez volver a salir de noche.

Se secó el pelo, se puso algo de ropa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Debía confiar en él y lo hacía. No mataría a nadie. No incumpliría su promesa. Con ese pensamiento se dejó vencer por el cansancio, que la transportó regularmente al mundo de la inconciencia.

(***)

Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a los humanos sin pretender matarlos. Observaba desde la oscuridad la ventana iluminada de esa rústica cabaña donde podía vislumbrar la figura de una niña y la de un adulto. Parecía que preparaban a la pequeña para dormir. Eso no le infundía ni una pizca de ternura. Estaba acostumbrado a matar a humanos de cualquier edad, pero esta vez no destrozaría esa situación. Solo quería observarlos, nada más.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza una idea que le repugno. Si él era, en parte, humano, ¿podría tener una vida… humana?

Pero al ver como el adulto besaba la frente de la pequeña recordó el placer de la muerte, lo patético de la vida humana y el odio visceral que sentía hacia esa especie. Ese pensamiento se afianzó en su cabeza y palió el dolor de la pérdida cuando bloqueó sus emociones.

Nunca, jamás llevaría una vida humana. Era decadente, miserable. Él era distinto, era muy superior. Él estaba marcado por el odio. Había sido construido para matar. Bra no tenía razón, no podía pretender cambiarlo. Ni siquiera C18 se había atrevido a intentar cambiar su verdadera personalidad. Esa era la gran diferencia. C18 le aceptaba, Bra era débil y buscaba en él algo que murió hace años.

Los humanos apagaron la luz y él se sumió en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Minutos después observó sus manos manchadas de sangre. Había sido rápido, pero contenido, evitando llamar la atención. En medio de la oscuridad esos humanos no habían tenido tiempo de reacción antes de que les arrebatara la vida. Observó la pareja que yacía ensangrentada sobre la cama y caminó despacio, escuchando el ruido de sus pasos, hasta el cuarto de la niña. La imagen de esa pequeña tirada en el suelo, con el cuello roto, no le causó la más mínima impresión.

Por alguna razón le gustaba la caza y podría decirse que había sido una noche fructífera. Había roto su promesa. Pero ya no le importaba. Su acción había conseguido bloquear sus emociones. Ya no sentía dolor. Era una sensación agradable. Volvía a ser dueño de sus actos y su pensamiento se basaba en la racionalidad.

Tras quitarse la sangre de las manos abandonó la cabaña y volvió a la casa cápsula. Metódicamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón con las deportivas y el resto de la ropa puesta y, envuelto aún en una sensación de extraña calma, se quedó dormido.

(***)

Bulma se levantó sobresaltada, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras notaba como los cimientos de la casa temblaban a su alrededor. Había escuchado un estruendo abrumador que la había arrancado del mundo de los sueños.

Parecía que algo había impactado contra la corporación y su única idea era la presencia de un androide.

-¡Ah!, ¡Trunks! –gritó en medio de la oscuridad mientras se ponía en pie a gran velocidad-. ¡Socorro!

Consiguió enfundarse una bata de seda que cubría su camisón y salió, aún descalza, al pasillo. De repente, todo había cesado. Solo el silencio sepulcral y la calma la recibieron. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a percibir en qué situación se encontraba exactamente, pero caminó con ligereza hasta el cuarto de su hijo. Abrió súbitamente y lo encontró completamente vacío.

-Pe-pero… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bra a sus espaldas-.

No supo que contestar, se le pasó por la cabeza que su hijo estaría luchando en el exterior. Pero al mirar a través de la ventana encontró una tediosa calma que la confundió aún más.

Intentó pensar, razonar y supuso que el golpe se había producido en un piso superior. No sabía si el causante del destrozo aún estaba en casa, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber que había ocurrido. Se encaminó con paso ligero hacia las escaleras con una taciturna y soñolienta Bra a sus espaldas.

Nada más subir al piso superior observó que la puerta de su laboratorio estaba a unos metros del marco, abollada y partida en varios pedazos. Había trozos de pared y techo por doquier, pero no había nadie allí, al menos, no en el campo de visión que alcanzaba a ver.

Cualquier otra mujer hubiera buscado ayuda, pero ella solo podía sentir curiosidad por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bra se internó en primer lugar y ella la siguió.

Uno de sus laboratorios se había convertido en un completo caos. La ventana había quedado reducida a trozos de cristal que se diseminaban por doquier y parte de la maquinaria se había convertido en un amasijo de hierros y cables que chispeaban ante los cortocircuitos. Sin embargo, allí no había absolutamente nadie.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero sintió un escalofrío al ver en una de las pantallas un archivo abierto. El un plano de un androide, el de C17 exactamente. Había datos sobre daños y sobre partes reconstruidas.

Solo una idea de la cabeza. Nadie había entrado provocando ese destrozo. Sino que había salido. Conocía perfectamente la ira de un supersaiyajin y las consecuencias de una transformación en un sitio cubierto. No dijo nada, tampoco hizo falta, porque la joven miraba esa pantalla con la mirada turbada. Pensaban exactamente en lo mismo.

-Bra, espera…

Era demasiado tarde, la semisaiyajin ya había salido por la ventana y se alejaba a tanta velocidad que, en pocos segundos, no pudo distinguir su silueta.

Bulma sintió que su cuerpo se desmoronaba. Sus piernas temblaban y pronto se deslizó hasta quedar medio sentada en el suelo en una postura un tanto extraña.

_Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?..._

(***)

**Respuesta a comentarios: **

**lady-darkness-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y el lemon. Es verdad que he tenido que quitar lo mejor del capítulo, pero hay que seguir las normas. Espero que este capi te guste también. Saludos!

**Irene: **Que bueno que te guste el lemon. En cuanto a Trunks, aquí se revela claramente el motivo de su enfado. A ver cómo sale Bra de esta… XD no lo tengo claro ni yo… jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un saludo.

**Bego-Bura-xD: **Jajajjaa, te dejo a C17cuando quieras… jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon. Teniendo en cuenta que era C17 no podía ser demasiado delicado… Gracias por avisar sobre la otra página. En cuanto pueda arreglo de los capítulos cortados. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y te sorprenda. Un abrazo!

**son pan: **Que bien que te guste el lemon. Weno, aquí la actualización… más vale tarde que nunca :p Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**Seshuxmaruu: **Hola de nuevo!. Gracias por tus comentarios capítulo a capítulo. He encontrado tu fic y me está encantado. Lamento no haberte dejado comentarios (solo comenté el capítulo 1), pero no he tenido tiempo para nada (no he comentado ningún fic :p, estoy por matarmea mí misma). No dudes que lo haré , porque tengo tantas cosas que decir… jajajaja. Espero que actualices pronto, porque solo me falta el último cap que subiste por leer y ahora voy a poner a ello :). Un saludo!

**lixy-chan:** Hola!, En este cap queda claro que hay un incesto por parte de Trunks hacia Bra. En cuanto al encuentro C17-Bra, es verdad que se produce de manera precipitada. En un principio pensé en dejarlo para capítulos posteriores, pero me salió así, y así se quedó XD. Espero que la imagen de C18 sana y salva te haya gustado. Creo que ya lo esperabaís, pero no lo sé… XD Weno, saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

**son goku: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon!. Espero que este cap no te decepcione!. Un saludo y gracias por comentar!

**zairadbz: **Hola de nuevo!. Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Se que este es un poco más lento, pero a partir de aquí la historia va a cambiar mucho… Espero que para bien XD. Ni yo se cómo va a acabar todo, así que… ¿Qué más puedo decir?, jajjaja. Gracias por comentar todos caps. Un abrazo!

**Guest: **Ya actualizo!. Tendreis que perdonar que tarde tanto. A ver si puedo subir el próximo antes. Un saludo!

**Liesl Anne: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que te siga gustando después del cambio que le estoy dando a la trama XD. Tengo previsto que Vegeta aparezca en el próximo cap, pero no voy a decir donde ;) En cuanto a la relación Trunks-Bra… no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer con ellos, jajaja. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario!

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que comentáis y a todos los que leéis el fic. Espero que os siga gustando en los próximos capítulos. Un beso a todos/as!


End file.
